Love Blossom
by Jojo Nola
Summary: AU: Hinata and Sasuke are married and live in perfect harmony...as strangers. That is, until a little surprise shakes their perfectly crafted world and the two are forced to ponder their strange relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Love Blossom

**PLEASE READ THIS INTRODUCTION BEFORE READING THE FANFICTION!**

_Hello! I am Jojo Nola, author of Love Blossom, an AU SasuHina fanfiction that has been in the works since I was 16, over five years ago! Thank you for taking the time to stop by on my profile to read my work. I greatly appreciate it!_

_I want to briefly discuss the premises of Love Blossom and how it came to me. To put it simply, while Love Blossom is a work of fiction, the events that happen to the main characters, Sasuke and Hinata, are based off the lives of two adults very close to me in real life. Love Blossom is my attempt to tell their story through two beloved characters who fit the adults very well in regards to personality and family history/situation._

_The story is quite sad and filled with drama and 95% of it is very true-the other 5% is just fluff I imagine happened between the two adults and fanservice I created for my SasuHina fans (lol). I had a particularly hard time writing Sasuke, as I am sure most Naruto fanfiction authors have because he is such a complex character. I struggled with keeping him in character at first, but then I realized that I could create a Sasuke that was a blend of various characteristics he exhibits in the canon timeline, and I especially enjoyed adding his cute, sweet personality he had as a child because if the Uchiha massacre had not occurred in canon, he probably would have grown up to be a sweet guy. _

_As for Fugaku and Hiashi, I also struggled to write them. Not much is done on them in canon, but I pulled a lot from the scorn they exhibited towards their children; plus, the way I presented them in this fanfiction is very much a carbon copy of the real life couple's fathers. _

_Lastly, I would like to remind my readers that this is rated M because there are tough subjects dealt with in this fanfiction. While it is a romance fanfiction, there are painful themes and events within that the couple very close to me unfortunately went through. Overall, it is a story of growth and love, and I hope that you will all enjoy it._

_Without further ado, here is Love Blossom! Thank you!-Jojo Nola_

* * *

Her husband was not who one would consider a "regular" husband. He was serious and reserved, and never showed affection. Their life was a daily routine. In the morning, she would get up early and make them breakfast while he showered and dressed. After he was done eating, he would throw his jacket over his shirt and he'd give her arm a gentle squeeze, a quick nod, and he'd be off. In the afternoons, he'd come home from work tired, take his jacket off and sit before their dinner that was ready to be eaten. He'd eat, shower, and then work on papers and whatnot before getting ready for bed. Little was said between them. She was shy, also reserved. One could wonder if she loved her husband, as any wife does. But they never showed affection.

One day, she eagerly waited for him to shower and then go into his office to work before approaching him.

"Sasuke." Saying his name without the -kun honorific still sounded foreign to her.

"Hm?"

She fumbled with her apron, which she realized with embarrassment that she still had not removed since finishing dinner prep. "I-I have something to tell you."

He gave her a quick glance over his black rimmed glasses. "Yes?"

She inhaled, her excitement making her heart pound loudly in her chest. Her palms were clammy.. "Um...I went to the doctor yesterday."

"And?" He continued writing, not looking up. She knew he wasn't surprised because she had some heart problems and often went to the doctor, by his request. She was about to blurt out the following words, but somehow maintained her composure.

"I-I'm pregnant."

She heard the lead from his pencil break from where she was standing. He raised his head and looked at her. His face was expressionless.

"What?" His voice was completely monotone.

She swallowed, feeling her cheeks flush. His stern gaze bore into hers, and she averted her eyes. "I...I'm having a baby. W-Well, _we _are having a baby."

A moment of silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke slowly stood up. "A baby, you say?"

She self-consciously tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Y-Yes…" Sasuke walked over to her and then stopped in front of her. She shyly looked up at him.

"You can't have a baby."

She felt her heart sink. "W-What? Why not?" She demanded, although her voice had lowered. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're only twenty-two. We're in no position to have a child right now. It's only going to create more stress."

She clenched her fists, biting her lip at the same time. "What does it matter that I'm twenty-two? I am an adult. You are an adult. _You're _too young to be stressing out over so much work anyways." She saw his jaw harden, and she felt a twinge of fear and guilt. She had never answered back to him in that way.

"Hinata, you are being selfish."

"Selfish! _I'm_ being selfish? You care more about your work than you do about me, your own wife, than this baby that is now on the way!" Her voice was slowly rising to a protest. Sasuke glared at her. "Enough, Hinata. You're complaining. We can't have a child right now." He turned his back to her. Hinata stared at his back incredulously as he made his way back to his desk.

"Then you should have thought of that before sleeping with me."

He stopped and glared at her over his shoulder. "Watch what you say."

"Then what do you want me to do? Abort the baby?"

He didn't answer. He sat down at his desk and got to work, ignoring her. Angry and hurt, Hinata stormed out silently and went to bed. She lay down, and wept bitterly, feeling ashamed for arguing with her husband and hurt because he had suggested (without saying it) something so outrageous to her. She had never felt the distance between them as much as she did then. Eventually, sleep came over her.

* * *

When she heard the alarm ring, Hinata noticed that the space beside her was empty and had not been slept in. Confused, she got up to search for Sasuke. She found him at his desk, asleep. _What? _She thought. She gently shook him. "Sasuke...time for you to wake up." She heard his grunt and he lifted his head sleepily. He stared at her with eyes that were half open. After a few moments, he slowly stood up and walked around the desk, going over to Hinata. Feeling a twinge of bitterness from their argument last night, she turned to leave the room; however, Sasuke grabbed her wrist, gently guiding her into his arms. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. He put one hand on her lower back and the other on her shoulder in an awkward embrace. He rested his chin on her head. "A baby, huh?" His voice was soft and slurred.

She felt herself blush, her heart beating fast. He was showing affection? Was he drunk? She glanced down at his desk to see a glass with a few droplets of red liquid. _Wine._

After a couple of moments, he briskly released her and cleared his throat. "Right. I need to shower and get ready. I'll see you for breakfast in a bit." He walked away, scratching his head.

Hinata was left in silence, but she felt as if her pounding heart could be heard across town. Her body felt hot. Shaking her head, she moved towards the desk, reaching for the glass. Inhaling and then exhaling, she went on to make breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast had been quiet as always, but there was a hint of awkwardness. She tried as much as she could to not make a sound, whether it was with her spoon or her chewing. She wished she could become invisible. When Sasuke finished, he got up and went over to grab his jacket. He glanced back at her and then cleared his throat. He was about to walk out when she found it within her to stand up.

"Ah...Sasuke."

He glanced back at her, waiting. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Um…" She didn't know what to say. _Can you tell me what that was about earlier? Do you truly want me to abort? What do you want me to do? Why aren't you happy?_

She bit her lip and looked down. "Have a nice day."

Sasuke blinked and then walked out, closing the door behind him. Hinata felt a knot in her throat and she let out a shaky sigh, slowly picking up the dishes. As she began washing them, she let herself dwell in her thoughts. She had been "a good wife", as her father had instructed her to be long before she got married. She gave her husband the space he needed and they lived harmoniously….

...as strangers.

She sighed, looking out the window of their kitchen at the sky. She had known Sasuke since they were children because of school and because of the connection between their families...but she didn't _know_ him. She had never spoken to him unless it was a polite "Excuse me" or "good morning, Sasuke-kun" at school whenever she had passed him or when their families gathered for whatever reason. How did they end up married? How could two complete strangers be married? It pained her to think that she had given up her job in her father's company to marry the man who had sat silently in class, ignoring the catcalls of fangirls and focusing on his school work and duties within his family instead. He was the last person she had expected to marry, especially since she had longed to connect with a certain blond for so many years.

But it wasn't so unexpected. She knew that her father and her father-in-law had always stayed in the shadows, nudging both of them towards one another. They didn't have another option.

Did she love Sasuke? She wasn't sure of the answer. She definitely felt something when she saw him. Something that made her shy and self-conscious when he was around. Only a fool would deny that he was handsome. But was it love? She glanced down. Her stomach was still flat, but she had a life within her that was hers and his. He had fathered that microscopic being. The thought made her feel embarrassed, but she could only think about the bizarre situation she was in. She hardly spoke to him, yet here she was, expecting a child that was theirs, and she didn't even know what it was she felt about him. What if she didn't love him? What if he didn't love her? How would they explain to their child that its parents did not love each other?

She shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts. _What do I do?_

* * *

Sasuke was typing the most boring report in his entire life, although he thought that about every report he had to type for his father. He glanced up when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in."

"Reporting for duty, sir!" His assistant came in, grinning at him. She was older, hired for him by his father. Her personality was still too much for him.

"Back from vacation, I see. You should've stayed a bit longer."

She rolled her eyes. "A 'hi, welcome back!' would've been nice!" She set her bag down. "It would've been nice to stay a bit longer, but I can't keep lugging this thing around! I need to be home in my normal routine!"

Sasuke looked up, noticing for the first time that she was referring to her belly. He felt himself frown. "What?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Oh, come on. You didn't know I was pregnant? I thought everyone knew!" He stared at her. "Pregnant?"

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Do you not know what pregnancy is? How do you think you came into this world? My husband and I are married, and it's bound to happen! Duh…" She added the last part in a lower voice, but he caught it. "Hey. Watch it."

She smiled, placing a hand on her belly. It was still small, but definitely noticeable. "It's a great feeling, really. My husband and I were so happy when we found out. He bawled his eyes out!" She grinned sheepishly. "Just wait till you have your own, boss. It's a great feeling, and when you find out, it's the best moment of your life! Plus…" She raised her eyebrows. "You'll have beautiful babies with that wife of yours! Gosh, tell Hinata-san that I hope she's doing well!"

Sasuke stared at the report in front of him without reading as his overly excited assistant practically skipped out, calling out to a co-worker.

_Pregnancy_.

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Pregnancy was such a strange thing to him. Stressful. Foreign.

Yet, Hinata was pregnant.

His wife. Pregnant.

He opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. His assistant's words rang through his head, partially because she was so loud, and partially because he was thinking about his argument with Hinata the night before. Had he been too harsh?

He sighed loudly, rubbing his temples. Of course he had been too harsh. He had suggested an abortion without even saying it. He had argued with his wife, who never complained and who always kept to herself. He had called her selfish.

_Joke's on you. My wife is already pregnant, apparently. _

"What a pain." He reached for his pen again, and then turned instead to his computer and dove into some research that he never thought he would have to do so soon.

* * *

Hinata jumped when she heard the doorknob turn. She quickly removed her apron and smoothed down her dress. She had cooked stir fry, and the heat prompted her to change into a sleeveless a-line dress. She felt embarrassed, but she preferred to show off skin than feel hot.

Sasuke stepped in, putting his jacket up. His eyes met hers, and then quickly darted away. He cleared his throat. "I'm home."

"I-I made something different today. I hope you like it."

He didn't say anything and sat down. Hinata sat down across from him, and noticed that he seemed...different. Off. He had glanced at her a few times throughout dinner, clearly looking at her skin. She began to feel self-conscious.

"I...I'm going to get a sweater. I feel a bit cold."

"That dress looks nice on you."

Hinata looked up in surprise at him. Sasuke continued eating without looking at her, but she could tell that he was embarrassed. She felt her face become hot. "Ah...thank you."

When they had both finished, Hinata was just starting to wash the dishes when she heard one of the most outrageous things in her life.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Eh?"

She turned to look at Sasuke, who was standing behind her. "A walk? But...don't you have work to do?"

"I can do it later."

"B-But...I have to wash these dishes and clean up."

"You can do that later, too."

Hinata looked at him in disbelief. "Ah...I mean, if you want to."

Sasuke nodded and then disappeared into their room, coming out a few seconds later in a different shirt. "Let's go, then."

Still feeling surprised, Hinata dried her hands and smoothing her dress down again, headed out with her husband.

* * *

A walk. That was a first.

Since they had gotten married, Sasuke had never gone out with his wife, unless it was to visit his father for a meeting. Their routine was the same everyday. She took care of all the things at home, and he worked. She went out if she had appointments, or if she needed groceries. He went out to work. Therefore, a walk was out of the ordinary.

They walked in silence, with only the sound of their footsteps resonating around, and a gentle breeze billowing through their hair. Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets, and Hinata held hers in front of her, looking around. They had walked down to a nearby park, also a first. Sasuke glanced over at her. She was staring up at a tree, observing a squirrel. The breeze gently lifted her hair off of her shoulders.

She was so young. So pale and soft. So innocent. Her face showed youth.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was staring. "Ah...is there something in my hair?"

He shook his head and looked in the other direction, clearing his throat. "No."

Why did he feel so...awkward? Maybe coming on this walking trip was stupid. He glanced back at her. She was staring at the park.

No. She was staring at the family.

A couple with their small child, laughing and playing. Sasuke stared as well. They were older, not by much, but the woman looked older than Hinata. _Will she age that noticeably if…?_ He wanted to roll his eyes for thinking about such trivial things. The woman leaned into her husband's embrace as they watched their child play on the swings.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. He couldn't see her face. He couldn't read her thoughts, but he had a pretty good hunch about what she was thinking at that moment.

_Could that be us at some point?_

"Hinata."

She jumped, clearly lost in her thoughts. "Yes?"

Sasuke looked back at the family. "Observing?"

He could see that she was embarrassed. "Ah...yes. That was rude of me to stare for so long. They just look…" A pause. "Happy."

"Are _you _happy?"

Hinata looked at him, surprised. "W-What?"

Sasuke met her eyes. Her dark lashes stood out against her pale eyes. "Are you happy?" He repeated.

"I-I think so. I-I mean..."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

He saw her blush. "I'm sorry...um…." Sasuke stared at her, and she averted her eyes, looking down at her hands. "A-Are _you_ happy?" She asked quietly.

No response. Instead, Sasuke reached out, taking her hand. It was warm and small in his own. She flinched at the movement, and her face became more red. "Sasuke?"

"This baby is important to you, no?"

Hinata looked at him as if he was speaking in a foreign language. "Ah…" She glanced down. "Yes. It is…" Sasuke cleared his throat and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Although I am not too keen on the idea of a baby, I know this is important to you, so it's important to me as well."

His eyes widened slightly when he realized those pale eyes were becoming wet. "Wait...why are you crying?"

Hinata rubbed at her eyes with her other hand, sniffling. "I-I'm happy…"

He watched her rub at her eyes, her nose and cheeks a lovely shade of red.

"Hn. You're so sensitive." He wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Let's go home."

She nodded, and to both their surprise, they didn't let go of each other's hand all the way home.

* * *

Hinata was washing dishes while Sasuke worked in his office. She was, once again, left alone with her thoughts.

Her heart felt full. She smiled to herself, thinking about the events that had occurred earlier. She had never expected her husband to put off work to take her on a walk, nor did she expect him to accept the idea of the baby, even though he still felt odd about it.

Her hand felt tingly. She smiled to herself. She finished washing the dishes, and dried her hands. She looked out the window at the inky black sky scattered with stars. She placed a hand on her stomach, and looked down. _This is really happening…_

"Hinata."

She jumped, startled when she heard Sasuke's voice. He was leaning in the doorway of his office, looking at her. "Ah, yes?"

Sasuke stared at her. He had been staring at her in a strange way since he had gotten home and it made her feel...different. Self-conscious. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-Is something wrong?"

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

She felt herself blush. "Oh...yes." Sasuke had never spoken those words to her. He would usually come to bed later, when she was starting to fall asleep. He motioned with his chin towards their room and then went in. She followed him, feeling her heart beat fast. When she walked in, he was looking through his closet for sleep wear.

"Ah, I can wait for you to change."

Sasuke glanced at her over his shoulder. "There's no need." To her shock, he took his shirt off, albeit his back was to her. She felt her face become hot and she quickly looked away. "Um...I'm going to the bathroom." She hurried over, reaching for a random nightgown so that she could change in there. She was definitely not going to change in front of him.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Sasuke sitting on their bed, with his eyebrow raised. "Did you just use the bathroom card as an excuse to change in there?"

Hinata felt herself blush again. "I...I figured I'd give you your space to change."

"I think you didn't want me to see you changing."

She looked away, embarrassed. "You're not going to shower?"

Sasuke pulled the covers back. "I'll just shower tomorrow." He glanced at her. "Shouldn't you.." He cleared his throat. "Take that off?" His eyes traveled down to Hinata's chest, where her nightgown showed the clear outline of her bra.

She felt her face become hot. "W-What?"

She realized Sasuke looked embarrassed. "I read that women shouldn't sleep with their bras on."

Hinata stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Yes..that is true. Um…" After an awkward silence, Sasuke turned away, slipping into the covers as Hinata took off the damn thing. Feeling self-conscious, she wrapped her arms around herself and climbed into bed as well, covering herself almost entirely with the blankets.

"Goodnight, Hinata."

She swore Sasuke could hear her heart pounding.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke reached over and turned the lamp off.

* * *

How did he end up marrying Hinata? It still seemed like quite a puzzle to him.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, unable to find it within himself to fall asleep. His mind hadn't been riddled with thoughts in a while, perhaps since college. Or since his mother's death. He glanced over at Hinata, who slept with her back facing him. He watched her body gently rise and fall as she slept soundly.

How in the world did he end up marrying Hinata?

"_Sasuke, I think it's time you get married, no? Wouldn't want you to stay a bachelor forever."_

"_I don't find it an issue. I'm still young."_

"_Still. You are going to inherit this company, this business, and every man needs a good wife at his side." _

Was it for the image?

He recalled that conversation with his father. He had only just graduated from university. His headspace did not even have room to think of romance and all that fluff, but he knew his father. He wasn't going to let him slide out of this one. But then again, when did he let him slide out of anything?

"_There are some lovely girls you could court. The eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi perhaps. She just graduated as well, and she is not being courted by anyone."_

Sasuke easily deciphered what his father was saying. This was the girl he was going to marry. No excuses. So he let his father think that the boy thought he had options, and after a formal meeting over dinner, Sasuke began to court the young Hyuuga.

She was no fool, either. Her father could've been a carbon copy of his. He wasn't a fan of the Uchiha, and vice versa (apparently), but they had a business partnership to maintain, and a marriage between their children would only benefit them more. There was no dramatic protest, no "I love someone else" surprises. She merely accepted his request to court her with a small nod, and a quiet "Please take care of me."

Sasuke had known her since they were children. Their families had held gatherings before, and he had seen her a few times, although he had never paid much attention to her; however, even as a child, he knew somewhere in the back of his head that she had probably been selected as his future wife since the moment she was born. She was younger, after all. Their families had been in a business partnership since their parents had formed their own respective companies. It was better to have allies than rivals. Had Itachi lived to the present day, perhaps she would have been saved for him, but alas, she would have been much younger and both families would not allow a scandal to sprout over an age difference.

They had both attended school together, from elementary until preparatory. They never exchanged words unless at family gatherings, when their parents nudged them to acknowledge each other's existence. He knew she had eyes on a particular blond, but he also knew that she was aware of their parents' plan to marry them and made the smart decision to keep her distance.

Courting was...strange. He had to meet her at her home, and then be escorted by people of her father's utmost trust as they were taken to places to have dinner and whatnot. She was quiet and noticeably shy. They rarely spoke unless it was to order food or ask for the bill. She had nervous habits, and he knew that his presence made them increase, although she did an impressive job at suppressing them. She was also meticulous about her appearance, always wearing modest outfits and keeping her hair and nails well kept. He expected nothing less of a Hyuuga woman, especially the eldest of Hiashi.

When he proposed to her, there was really not much of a scene like in the movies. He simply pulled out the small box, asked the question, and she gave him a small smile. With pink cheeks, she accepted. Of course, because this had already been planned.

Courting and preparation for their wedding occurred over a span of about two months. There was no point in tip toeing around the fact that they had to get married, so he made sure to just get to the point.

They had two ceremonies. The first was the legal wedding, where they had to do all the signing of papers and whatnot. The second was the traditional wedding, even though he had hoped that in the modern age, he wouldn't have to dress in such extravagant attire. Nonetheless, his father and Hiashi were old-fashioned in a sense, so they had to proceed through tradition.

They moved into their home that same day. He had opted for something modest, and he received no protest from the girl. He was tired of living in such a large home, anyway.

He didn't really recall feeling nervous. He just felt...strange. He knew that he had to consummate his marriage to her, and she knew as well. She, on the other hand, looked like she was going to pass out at any minute, so when the time came and he went over to her, she quietly requested that he keep the light off. He agreed only because her awkwardness was starting to rub off on him. That night had been a blur, albeit a nice blur. At least for him.

She couldn't have gotten pregnant then. That was months ago. They would've definitely noticed by now.

Hinata stirred, and she turned over, this time facing him. A ray of moonlight was peeking through the curtains, and it illuminated her face. She looked so young. So soft. Only a fool would deny that she was beautiful, and Sasuke was no fool. Of course, he wasn't one to admit those kinds of things.

Ah, he remembered. They had both drunk wine with their dinner that night.

Not much, ahem, action really occurred between them. He was often too tired when he came home from work, and when he finally headed for bed, she was already out like a light.

It seems as if they had both been feeling the dry spell.

She had gotten up first, her face flushed from the alcohol. She announced that she was feeling "quite woozy" and that she was going to lay down for a bit. Sasuke watched her get up, walking back slowly to their room. He noticed that the dress she was wearing clung to her figure rather nicely. He got up and followed her.

Standing in the doorway, he stared at her as she sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through her hair. Her pale, slender neck was exposed, and he could remember wanting nothing more but to bury his face in it. Yep, it was definitely the alcohol.

She noticed him staring and their eyes met. After a few moments, she averted her eyes, glancing down at the bed bashfully.

That was enough to make him walk towards her. He stopped before her, and then putting both hands on either side of her, he nudged her back, his lips on her soft neck, her hair tickling his face. He remembered her mumbling something about his glasses, but it seemed foreign to him as her skin felt cool against his mouth.

Yep, that's when she had gotten pregnant.

Ah, the things that alcohol can do to a person.

Sasuke shifted, feeling silly and embarrassed for remembering something like that. It made him feel like a pervert.

He stared at the sleeping woman, studying her pale face, her dark lashes. He looked down at her abdomen, and something strange snuck into him.

Was he feeling...afraid?

Afraid of what? That she was perhaps not in the best health condition to bear children?

No.

Did he love her?

What would a child say if it found out that its parents did not love one another?


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata opened her eyes only to squint them again as a ray of sunlight shone right in her face. She yawned and stretched (carefully, of course). _What time is it?_

She noticed Sasuke was not sleeping next to her. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the clock. She had overslept and hadn't made breakfast!

She practically leapt out of bed, looking around frantically for her robe. She hurried into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Sasuke was standing by the stove. He looked at her. "Oh, you're up."

"Ah, I'm so sor-"

"I hope you don't mind scrambled eggs. I used to eat them a lot during university." Sasuke turned back to whatever he was doing, leaving Hinata completely confused. "B-But...shouldn't you be at work already?"

Sasuke didn't turn around. "I called in."

Hinata was dumbfounded. "Called in? But work...work is so important to you." Sasuke was quiet for a moment, then glanced back at her.

"So is my pregnant wife."

Hinata felt her face become hot instantly. "Ah...I…" She honestly had no idea how to respond.

"Would you mind taking out two plates?" Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot. Still blushing, Hinata went over to the cupboard, taking out two plates and handing them to her husband without looking at him. He pushed eggs onto the plates, and handed one to her afterwards, staring at her. She avoided his eyes and went over to sit at her usual spot. She noticed the table had been set already.

"W-What do you plan on doing today?" Hinata asked, slowly nibbling on her food. Wow, were scrambled eggs ever this good?

Sasuke glanced at her. "Well, I hope you don't mind me calling your doctor and setting up an appointment for today. I'd like to go in with you and see how you're doing."

She nearly spat her food out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Hinata cleared her throat. "Y-Yes...I just...I just wasn't expecting that. I-"  
"I would actually like to go with you on any future appointments." Sasuke didn't meet her eyes. Was he being bashful?

Hinata felt her face get warm again. "Ah...yes. That's fine." They ate the rest of their meal in silence until Sasuke announced that he was going to shower. Alone, Hinata was once again left with her thoughts. She couldn't believe that her husband, who had always seemed to put work first, had not only taken a day off of work, but was accompanying her to the doctor. She felt a whirlwind of emotions and couldn't decide what to settle on. Her face, on the other hand, remained flushed.

* * *

The car ride to the clinic was quiet except for when one question that was asked.

"Did you confirm your pregnancy with your doctor?"

Hinata looked out the window, feeling her face get hot again. "Yes...I actually went to him because I was feeling off…" Her voice trailed off. Sasuke didn't press anymore, and soon they were at the clinic. The doctor received them with a slightly surprised expression.

"Good morning, Hinata-san. May I assume that this gentleman is your husband?"

Hinata nodded, fumbling with her hands. "Y-Yes...this is my husband, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke shook the doctor's hand, and they were led into a room. She was instructed to sit and make herself comfortable.

"Well, you were here not too long ago, my dear. What brings you in?" Hinata glanced at her husband, and Sasuke caught her gaze. "I would like for you to give us some more information on the pregnancy and perhaps run some tests on my wife just to make sure everything is okay." Sasuke responded. Hinata shifted, feeling a bit self-conscious.

The doctor smiled at them warmly. "Ah, that's it, then. Well, first and foremost, I want to congratulate both of you. Being parents is one of the most difficult but rewarding occupations to exist." Hinata felt an awkward atmosphere grow between her and her husband. Sasuke shifted his feet. _Parents. We're going to be parents._

The doctor must have noticed their awkwardness because he stopped whatever congratulatory message he was trying to project onto them. "Alright then...let's have a look." He performed the normal routines of checking blood pressure and whatnot. To her embarrassment, he stated that he would perform a pap smear and a few more "intrusive" exams. Sasuke clearly looked uncomfortable and he decided that picking at his fingernails would be best for him to do while the doctor examined Hinata. She thought her face would burn off in embarrassment.

After what felt like years, the doctor finished the routine exams and then sat in his chair. "Are there any questions that you may have for me?"

Hinata and Sasuke glanced at each other, Sasuke looking away almost immediately. "I don't believe so," he answered, "unless you have anything else to tell us."

"Well, I'm sure you've both heard that women can often crave strange things during pregnancy, so there is no need to be alarmed if you suddenly feel like eating something bizarre, Hinata-san. You should also stay away from any strenuous activities, although you may continue your sex routine. In fact, sex is very good for your health and your pregnancy so feel free to keep having sex."

The room felt like it had become an inferno.

Sasuke cleared his throat, standing up. "Thank you. We don't have anymore questions." After shaking the doctor's hand, he practically dragged his on-the-verge-of-a-heart attack wife out of the clinic.

* * *

It wouldn't be bizarre if a fly fart could be heard in the car ride back home. Hinata felt so embarrassed, and she refused to look at her husband. _I need a different doctor. Or I can just tell Sasuke to not come with me to these appointments. No...I can't do that. He has every right to be there. But all those exams and tips…._

Sex.

Hinata felt her face become hot. She pressed her clammy palms to her cheeks, hoping to cool her face. After what felt like an eternity, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Are you hungry?"

A squeak.

No, literally. A squeak came out of Hinata's throat.

Sasuke's head whipped in her direction. "Are you okay?"

Hinata hoped the earth would suck her in. She nodded, clearing her throat. "I'm fine...I-I would actually like to visit Hanabi…" Her voice got quieter. "If you don't mind, that is…" She finally managed to glance at him. He was staring at the road, his face expressionless.

"That's fine. I have some work to catch up on."

* * *

"Onee-chan!"

"Don't throw yourself at her. Be careful."

Hanabi didn't hide her glare as her brother-in-law raised his voice at her. "Who do you-"

"Just text me when you want me to pick you up." Sasuke directed his attention towards his wife, who nodded at her feet. When he was gone, Hanabi turned to her sister. "What the hell is up with you two? Did you fight? Why doesn't he want me to hug you?"

Hinata sighed and then smiled at her younger sister, accepting the warm, comfortable hug from her. "Hi, Hanabi. No, we didn't fight. It's just…" _It's just...you know. I'm pregnant, so…._

Hanabi pulled her sister inside her apartment that she had been given by their father. She had only recently started her studies at university earlier than most people, but she had begged her father to let her move into a place of her own, and because she had always been the favorite, their father had hardly resisted. She offered Hinata a seat, while disappearing into the kitchen to make tea. "It's just what?" She called from the kitchen.

Hinata fumbled with her fingers, unsure whether she should tell her sister that she was pregnant or whether she should wait until she was in the second trimester as her doctor had advised.

But Hanabi was her sister. They shared a beautiful bond of trust and love and she could never bring herself to lie to her sister or keep things from her, especially if they were something as big as pregnancy.

"Onee-chan, I said do you want rice crackers or cinnamon rolls?" Hinata jumped, startled at Hanabi's loud voice. "A-Ah...cinnamon rolls, sorry!"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, then squinting, looking at her sister suspiciously as she slowly slid into the seat facing Hinata.. "What is wrong with you? I bet you fought with Sasuke. He better be treating you right!"

Hinata smiled. "Of course he is." She felt her cheeks get warm at the thought of her husband walking with her through the park, taking her hand, attending appointments with her. It felt as if so much had changed. She felt happy.

But in reality, Sasuke was still a stranger.

"Look at you! Now you look all conflicted! You have some explaining to do or else I'm cracking skulls!" Hanabi shook her fist, and Hinata laughed. Her younger sister remained the same feisty, over-protective, sweet soul she had always been. She sighed, tracing the rim of her cup with her thumbs. "Sasuke has been fine, but a lot has changed."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of tea. "What do you mean? Are you okay?" Suddenly, the corners of her mouth turned upwards and she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Ooh...are you talking about sex?"

Hinata felt her face become hot. "H-Hanabi!"

"Oh, come on. There is no way you two haven't done that. Have you _seen_ the hunk of a man you have? How have you _not_ pounced on him?" She roared with laughter when her older sister tossed a pillow at her in embarrassment. "You're so inappropriate!" The conversation at the doctor's appointment popped back into her head and she felt like vanishing into thin air.

Hanabi became serious almost instantly. "Jokes aside, you seem different, onee-chan." She scratched her head, squinting at her squirming older sister. "I don't really know what it is….I can't quite put my finger on it. Hell, if I knew better, I'd think you were-" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes widening when realization hit her.

"Onee-chan...you aren't…?"

Hinata smiled, her cheeks warm and she gave her sister a small nod.

A flurry of arms, hair, tears and laughs. Hanabi embraced Hinata, sobbing into her older sister's long, dark hair as she laughed, the same sweet tears erupting from her. "Oh, onee-chan, I'm so happy for you!" She squeezed her sister, then gasping, let her go. "I'm sorry!"

Hinata giggled, wiping away a tear that clung to her sister's lashes. "Don't worry. I was so nervous and scared and I didn't know if I should tell you yet or not…"

"What do you mean you didn't know if you should tell me or not!? I'm your sister!" Hanabi pouted, crossing her arms. Hinata smiled, accepting another hug from her. "Well, it's usually advised that we don't mention it until the second trimester in case anything happens…" Her voice trailed off and Hanabi immediately picked up on her sister's fears. "Onee-chan, you are a strong woman. I know you worry about your health, but everything is going to be fine!" She took Hinata's hand. Hinata sighed, looking down at her sister's hands, rough from years of kickboxing and karate, two activities that Hinata was never allowed to participate in.

"It's not just my health that worries me. It's...It's Sasuke."

Hanabi's suggestive smile returned. "Well if you're pregnant, then that means you guys really didn't waste any time!" Blushing, Hinata grabbed another pillow, gently hitting her sister upside the head, who laughed in response. "Hanabi!" The thought of Sasuke's face buried in her neck and hair made her face burn hot.

Hanabi howled in laughter at her sister's expression. "Onee-chan is a pervert!"

"I'm not!" Hinata protested, covering her face with her hands and sighed loudly. "Forget it…" Hanabi giggled and then smiled at her sister. "I'm just teasing you. Why are you so down? Aren't you happy that you're pregnant?"

Hinata smiled at Hanabi, placing a hand on her abdomen. "Of course I'm happy...you know I've always wanted to be a mother." Her smile slowly disappeared. "But things between Sasuke and I are just...not normal. To be quite frank, we're complete strangers…"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Of course you're complete strangers. It's the twenty-first century, for crying out loud, yet your husband was chosen for you! You were never in love with Sasuke! For what I know, you liked that Uzumaki boy for so long!"

Hinata became flustered. "I-I just admired him! He was a very nice person!" Hanabi frowned at her. "Stop lying."

"I'm not...I admired him a lot, but I knew that I could never pursue anything with him." She looked down at her hands, staring at the ring on her left hand. "A part of me always knew that Father wanted me to marry Sasuke. It's logical and good for the family image."

Hanabi rolled her eyes again, groaning loudly. "Whatever. All this talk about logic and image is irritating. You're a woman with feelings, and you should've had a say in your life. Plus, what do we know about Sasuke? To me, he's just a serious, judgemental prick who looks down on everyone else."

Hinata couldn't stop her frown. "T-That isn't true...Sasuke is very hardworking and respectful. Yes, he's reserved, but you could also say the same about me." Hanabi shook her head, crossing her arms. "Yeah, you're shy and quiet, but you're also sweet and caring and doting. He's none of that." She suddenly leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. "Do you even love him?"

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. The question she had been asking herself since she discovered she was pregnant was out in the open and she suddenly felt vulnerable and cornered. "W-What?"

"You heard me, Hinata. Do you love Sasuke?"

Hinata knew her sister could tell she was uncomfortable and squirming. "I-I…"

Hanabi sighed loudly. "That pretty much answers my question." She popped a rice cracker in her mouth, chewing meticulously, never taking her eyes off of Hinata. "What's going to happen to your child if he or she realizes that you don't love Sasuke? What if Sasuke doesn't love you?"

Hinata felt a twinge of pressure in her chest. Pain, perhaps? _I've never even thought of that...what if Sasuke doesn't love me?_

_Was he ever in love with a girl?_

"I-I don't know...yes, we are strangers, but...just yesterday we went out for a walk...and he held my hand."

Hanabi looked like she was ready to groan again. "Onee-chan...that's what normal couples do."

"I-It isn't normal for us, though! Sasuke is always working and...and it was a nice change in our routine. He even took the day off today and went with me to the doctor!"

Hanabi stared at her. "Have you two even kissed?"

Hinata was taken aback by the question, and then giving it more thought, became horrified when she realized that she was pregnant and had never shared a kiss with her husband.

Hanabi roared with laughter, realizing from the look on her sister's face that she and her husband had _skipped to dessert_ right away. Hinata felt like fainting. "I need to go!"

"No! Okay, okay, I'm done laughing at you." Hanabi wiped her tears, giggling. "Oh, onee-chan...you and Sasuke have a lot to work on." She reached out again, taking Hinata's hand. "You have no idea how happy I am knowing that soon I'll be an aunt, but I want you to be happy, too. If this baby can bring you and Sasuke together, then that's great! I want him to make you the happiest girl alive because you deserve it. Mother would be so proud of you." Hinata's eyes welled up with tears, and she hugged Hanabi tightly. "I love you."

"You need to be telling Sasuke that, not me!"

"H-Hanabi!"

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke practically leapt out of his seat at the sound of Hinata's voice and he came out of his office to find her taking her shoes off at the entrance. She looked up to see him standing outside his office, and she quickly averted her eyes. "I-I'm home…"

"I told you to text me when you wanted me to pick you up." He tried to hold back a frown but from the look on his wife's face, he was unsuccessful at it. She fumbled with the hem of her blouse. "I didn't want to bother you so I told Hanabi to drop me off…"

Sasuke sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "You're not a bother, Hinata."

"Well, I figured you'd be working, so I didn't want to take away any of your time." He didn't even have a response. He had been working, but it wouldn't have been a bother.

Is that what she thought of herself? As a bother to him?

"I made something. I hope you are fine with it. If it's no good, I can bring you something." He motioned towards the pot on the stove. "Just another university recipe, I guess."

"Y-You didn't have to...um, I actually ate with Hanabi." Sasuke shrugged and scratching the back of his head, he turned but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He glanced down to see Hinata avoiding his eyes as she stopped him.

"Um...I actually wanted to ask you…" Her voice trailed off and he could see her gnawing at her bottom lip. "Ne, If I could be selfish today…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Selfish and Hinata were the last things he would ever combine. If anything, he was the selfish one. He recalled his argument with her the day he found out about her pregnancy, feeling a twinge of guilt. "Selfish?"

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, glancing up at him. "Um...could we go out for a walk again?" Then, as if she were realizing something horrific, she quickly added, "O-Only if you have time, that is."

Surprised would be an understatement. Sasuke scratched his head again. "Aren't you supposed to stay away from strenuous activity?"

Sex.

The atmosphere grew awkward between them as they both probably thought about the doctor's words at the same time. "I...I think walking would be fine. I'll let you know if I start to get tired." Hinata broke the awkwardness with her mumble. When Sasuke didn't respond right away, Hinata began to fidget. She let go of his sleeve, rubbing her arm with her hand like a child who has been scorned. "Or we don't have to...you are probably busy-"

"No, it's okay. Let's do that."

A strange flicker of….something flashed in Hinata's eyes that caused something to stir within Sasuke. She smiled shyly. "I-I'm glad...I'll go get my other shoes."

She disappeared, leaving Sasuke in a turmoil of confusion.

* * *

As it had been the day before, the weather was pleasant as the pair walked in silence, observing what nature has to offer around them. Hinata felt warmth within her as she walked alongside Sasuke. She felt content.

She glanced up at him, noticing that he was observing some clouds. Recalling her conversation with Hanabi, she decided to break the silence. "There are some very beautiful clouds out today, ne?"

Sasuke nodded, glancing at her. "Quite fluffy."

Hinata couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't think fluffy was the word you would use to describe them."

Sasuke averted his eyes quickly. "Well, they look like cotton balls. Fluffy is the word to describe them, I think."

"You're right." Hinata realized that she sounded out of breath and she knew her husband was no fool. He noticed at the same time and he stopped walking. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes...I just feel like I ran a mile." A look of concern crept into Sasuke's obsidian eyes, and feeling self-conscious, Hinata avoided his eyes. "I-I'm fi-"

"Let's sit down. There's a bench over there so you can rest." Sasuke motioned to his left and without any protest, they made their way over and sat down. Hinata let out a sigh and she rubbed her calves. "I don't know why I feel sore..."

Sasuke stretched his legs out, crossing his ankles. "I'm going to assume it's the pregnancy. I read that women can become tired much more quickly because of hormones."

Hinata looked at him curiously. "You read this?"

She noticed that a look of embarrassment passed over his face for a second, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hn. Yeah, I read some stuff yesterday." Then he quickly added, "Just in case I came up with questions or whatever."

Hinata felt that warmth in her chest once more. "Ah...I see." She turned her smile down at her feet, bending forward slightly to rub her calves once more. As she did this, something caught her eye.

"I-Is that a tattoo?"

Visibly surprised, Sasuke looked down at his ankle and this time was unable to hide his embarrassment. "Oh, that? Uh...I got it in university." He scratched his head, not looking at Hinata. "It was after I had some drinks with colleagues. It's pretty stupid and meaningless."

"What is it?" Hinata asked, fascinated.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Well, it's a fan. You know...my father's emblem." He then added, in a lower voice, "It was mostly a dare."

"D-Did it hurt?"

"Not really. I was pretty drunk so I don't remember."

"Do you have more tattoos?"

"Why are you so concerned?" His words sounded harsh, and feeling a sudden twinge of hard pressure in her chest and something caught in her throat, Hinata straightened up, looking away to avoid meeting her husband's eyes. "S-Sorry…"

Sasuke scratched his head roughly. "No, you're fine. I didn't mean to sound so aggressive. I meant to say why the curiosity? I mean...have you ever met other people with tattoos? Or, I mean, do you have any?" The atmosphere kept growing more awkward with every passing second. Hinata shifted. "No...Father told me tattoos were off-limits. He said it was inappropriate."

"Doesn't Hanabi have some tattoos? I know she has a few piercings so I'm assuming. Why prohibit you and not her?"

A dry smile spread itself on Hinata's face. "W-Well...I'm the eldest and Hanabi is Father's favorite."

She heard a snort and looked at Sasuke, who didn't bother hiding his scowl. The scowl she had seen on his face her entire life, from the time they were small children until they graduated from preparatory. "That's stupid. You should have a say in what you want for yourself."

_Yeah, well, looks like we both didn't get much say in choosing our partners, so your point is?_

Almost as if he had read her mind, Sasuke didn't press any further. After a few moments of awkward silence, he said, "Well, if you ever wanted to get a tattoo, what would you get?"

Hinata was silent for a moment before responding, "I...I've never thought about that. I'm not sure. I suppose something meaningful to me, since tattoos are permanent." She noticed that the bench they were sitting on was surrounded by flowers, clearing planted by whoever decided to put the park together. "Something pertaining to flowers."

"What is your favorite flower?"

Hinata smiled, knowing the answer. "Sunflowers."

"Hn. Interesting. Any reason why?"

"I guess they just make me happy because they are so bright and beautiful. I get a warm feeling whenever I look at one." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, staring at her fingernails. "They remind me a lot of Mother." Her voice trailed off, and she suddenly felt cold.

Sasuke must have felt it as well, because after a few moments, he announced that they should go back home because it was getting cold. As they walked home, her heart skipped a beat when something warm touched her fingers. Glancing down, she watched Sasuke's long, slender fingers slip into hers as he avoided her eyes. Her heart pounding loudly, she closed her hand into his.

* * *

When they got home, Sasuke realized his fingers were still laced with his wife's, and was surprised when he loosened his grip and the smaller fingers kept their position. Sasuke stared at Hinata, who, after a few moments, quickly released his hand, fumbling with the hem of her blouse. "Um...I'm going to shower." She hurried away, leaving Sasuke alone, pondering. He couldn't come to an explanation as to why he had held her hand without coming to the conclusion that it was expected of couples to do so. He went into his office, sitting with a loud sigh and he observed the hand that had held Hinata's, feeling a warm sensation that lingered.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke raised his head drowsily, narrowing his eyes to focus on the blurred figure before him. "Hinata?"

"You were asleep...are you feeling okay?" A sweet, clean scent hit his nostrils as his wife suddenly reached forward, pushing past the strands on hair and placing her small, cool hand on his forehead.

The touch felt like fire.

He pulled back instinctively and she immediately pulled her hand back, her face flushing. "Ah...I didn't mean to startle you-"

"No, it's fine...what time is it?" He reached for his glasses, his vision adjusting. She was wearing a lavender satin robe, her dark hair hanging in loose, damp waves. She smelled like some sort of flower and baby powder. With the lighting in his office, she looked years younger, with soft, blurred skin and gentle features. He must have been staring hard because she looked away, fumbling with the ends of her hair. "It's almost nine. I didn't want to bother you after I finished showering but since it's getting late, I figured I would check on you." She glanced at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied as he stood up. "I'm going to shower, too." Without thinking, he left the room in a hurry, eager to shower.

No. Eager to be away from her.

As the warm water ran through his hair, down his back, his legs, Sasuke felt a persisting, burning sensation in his hand and forehead.

* * *

Hinata lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, Hanabi's words ringing loudly in her ears. The tingling sensation in her hand hadn't disappeared and she absentmindedly placed it on her abdomen. She smiled to herself. "My baby, I hope you are doing well in there. I am going to do my best to stay healthy and strong so that you can also be healthy and strong. I love you so much already. I can't wait to meet you. I can't wait for you to meet your father, too…" Her voice trailed off as she processed her words. The reality of her situation. She was only months away from being a mother, a parent. Sasuke was months away from being a father. How were they going to raise their child? With what beliefs, morals? She had no idea what Sasuke valued. She didn't know anything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke opened the door, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his toothbrush in his mouth and foamy toothpaste surrounding the handle that stuck out. He froze when he saw his wife staring at him, clearly still awake. Hinata's face became hot and she quickly turned her back to him, throwing the covers over herself. "S-Sorry!" The image of his lean, muscular body was to be forever burned into her mind.

After what felt like an eternity, Hinata felt her husband climb into bed next to her, and after mustering the courage, she whispered, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He sounded so drowsy! She held her breath, expecting him to be on the verge of sleep.

Or not. After a few seconds, he said, "What is it?"

"I-I have a question…"

She felt him stir. "What is it?" With her back facing him, Hinata felt less nervous. "W-Why were you so upset when I told you about my pregnancy?"

Silence.

Feeling anxious, her heart began to pound. _Is he asleep_? After a few seconds, she decided to turn over to see if he was only to find herself staring straight into his obsidian eyes, his face illuminated by a ray of moonlight. Taken aback, she quickly turned to stare at the ceiling instead.

"Why did you study at university, Hinata?"

She was surprised by the question. "I...I guess because it was expected of me, and I wanted to obtain a career." She glanced at him and noticed that he was deep in thought. "W-What about you? You studied in the United States, right?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, I guess for the same reasons. I was offered a scholarship to an Ivy League school for my last two years and I was able to obtain my master's at the same time. It was very intensive study."

Curious, Hinata turned to face him again, propping herself up with her elbow and placing her chin in the palm of her hand. "What is the United States like? Did you have trouble communicating with other people?"

"Big. Selfish. Society there is very individualistic. And no, I learned English as a child so it wasn't an issue." Then he added, "Weren't you taught English as well?"

Hinata avoided his eyes. "No...but Hanabi learned how to speak it."

Even in the darkness, she could see the glint in Sasuke's dark eyes and the transparent scowl on his face. "Doesn't make sense to only teach one child that."

"Well, perhaps we can teach our child another language so that he or she doesn't have to be like their mother."

Hinata realized her words sounded harsh at the same time that her heart skipped a beat when she also realized that she had brought up the baby without thinking. She held her breath, and after a long silence, she decided to turn over, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

Her shoulder burned when Sasuke placed his fingers on it. "Hinata."

She didn't respond, he took it as an opportunity to speak. "There is nothing wrong with not speaking another language. You make it seem as if you were worthless."

_I must be to you._

He added, "I don't like when you think of yourself that way."

Hinata felt her cheeks become warm and after a few moments, she turned back to face him again. "Can you teach me?" She realized the boldness of her words, and a part of her felt proud that she was tearing down the barrier she had set up with herself out of some notion of self-respect or space between Sasuke and her that had been instilled by her father. Hanabi's words screamed in her head. She was right. This was her husband. The father of her child who was to come into their lives in such a short time. She couldn't be a stranger to him. She had to force herself to get to know him, not just for the sake of their child, but for her sake as well.

It was nice.

Sasuke blinked, a flash of surprise passing through his eyes. "Sure. Do you know any words at all?"

"Well...I used to listen to some music in English before."

"Used to?"

Peeking at him through her long fringe, she responded, "Well...I don't know if you like to listen to music."

Sasuke didn't stop the eye roll from occurring and Hinata became flustered. "W-Well, maybe you wouldn't like the music that I do!"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you like the Beatles."

The silence that followed confirmed Sasuke's suspicions and he snorted. "I knew it."

"W-Well, they're one of the best bands in the world!"

"So is Queen."

"I-I like Queen, too…"

"Knew it."

"Hey!" Without thinking, she nudged his leg with her knee, and a smirk appeared on his face. When they both realized that the contact had burned, a long stretch of silence ensued. After a while, Sasuke responded, "Do you sing along to the songs even though you don't speak English?"

"Yes." The response came immediately, and her husband smirked, causing Hinata to become flustered again. "Now you're teasing!"

"What other things have you been keeping from me, Miss Hyuuga?" Sasuke propped himself up with his elbow, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, his eyes fixated on her. A look of amusement shone in his eyes, and Hinata felt her heart skip a beat.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mister Uchiha."

Sasuke made a face, scrunching his nose up in faint disgust. "That makes me cringe."

It was cute.

Hinata giggled, unconsciously pressing her fingers to her mouth to hide her teeth, something she had been taught to do as a child. Sasuke picked up on it like a hawk.

"Why do you do that?"

She averted her eyes. "W-Well...I was always t-"

To her surprise, Sasuke pulled her hand away from her mouth, albeit gently, and held it so that she wouldn't attempt to repeat the same thing. Her hand felt like it was on fire.

"We're making a new rule. I want you to abandon whatever shit your father told you to do and just be yourself. Show your teeth."

Baffled by the profanity, Hinata suddenly giggled and became embarrassed when she tried to cover her mouth on reflex, and Sasuke held onto her hand tighter.

"That's better."

She couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on her face. She then mumbled, "Well, that goes for you as well. You never smile."

Sasuke didn't respond and she immediately noticed the shift in him. He was back to being expressionless.

"Sasuke?"

"We should sleep. You need to rest." He loosened his grip but with intention, Hinata tightened hers.

Sasuke looked at her, perhaps searching her face for answers. She mustered up the courage, ignoring the turmoil in her stomach. "C-Can we stay like this?"

A cloud passed over the ray of moonlight that had been shining on Sasuke's face, therefore not allowing her to see his expression.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Something smelled sweet.

Sasuke hated sweets.

But somehow, this scent was different. It was warm and inviting and familiar...yet strange at the same time.

Intoxicating.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. Something soft and sweet smelling tickled his nose. It was warm and all he wanted to do was bury his face in it. He shut his eyes again, nuzzling against the soft warmness.

He could stay like this forever.

That is, if the softness hadn't stirred.

He opened his eyes to see his wife sleeping soundly, face up, her lips slightly parted, her body slowly rising and falling with her breathing. He realized his face was in her hair, his hand still in hers and his other arm draped over her abdomen, his fingers holding her slender waist. Uncharacteristically startled, Sasuke immediately pulled his arm and hand away, sitting up quickly and staring down at her. She stirred again, but didn't wake up.

The morning sun shone brightly on her face. She looked like an Eastern goddess, illuminated and youthful. Her hair was spread out around her, soft and inviting. There was a glow to her.

Probably the pregnancy,

Sasuke was fooling himself. He was aware and unaware at the same time.

He felt strange. He had never come into contact with her in the way he had just been. They always slept with space between them, and even though he moved in his sleep, he had never come that close to her. A foreign feeling crept into his gut. His eyes traveled to her shoulder, where the strap of her shirt had slid off, revealing milky white, soft skin. Not knowing what was possessing him, he slowly reached out with unsteady hands, his fingers grasping the strap and he pulled it up, feeling the soft skin brush against his fingertips. The feeling was strangely euphoric.

"Nn…" He yanked his hand back when Hinata mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. She stared at him blankly for a few seconds before quickly sitting up, staring at him in confusion. "S-Sasuke? What is it?"

Feeling embarrassed and trying hard not to show it, he pretended to yawn. "Nothing. I just woke up."

"Ah." She rubbed her eyes, yawning in response. She fell for it. She then smiled, her cheeks becoming pink. "Good morning." She responded in English.

It was cute.

Sasuke couldn't contain his chuckle. "Who are you? Where is my wife?" He responded in English and nearly lost it when a look of confusion swept over her face. "I-I don't know that much English!" She protested when she saw that he was on the verge of laughing at her. She got out of bed in a flurry of embarrassment, announcing that she was going to make breakfast. Sasuke watched her leave, his fingers still tingling.

* * *

Hinata woke up pretty much in her vomit.

A week had passed since her conversation with Hanabi and since then, she could hardly keep her food down. She knew nausea and vomiting were a part of pregnancy, especially early on, but she had never expected it to hit her so hard.

Even though he did his best to not show it, Hinata had gotten good at reading people over the years, and even though it was exceptionally difficult for her to pry into her husband's mind and feelings, she knew he was worried about her health.

Sasuke sat up immediately when he heard her gag. She kept her mouth shut, rushing out of bed to vomit in the bathroom, hating the disgusting sounds that came out when she retched. Tears streamed down from the force. As her hair slipped forward, she felt the warm touch of Sasuke's fingers on her neck as he gently held her hair back. As disgusting and embarrassed as she felt, Hinata felt an immense amount of gratitude for her husband and his efforts to alleviate her stress and discomfort. He had gone from being a complete stranger to...an assistant?

She sat back when she finished, sighing, running a hand through her hair. She looked up at Sasuke, whose eyebrows were furrowed in a concerned frown. Avoiding his eyes, she mumbled, "Thank you."

"This isn't okay. You can hardly keep anything down. Maybe we should go to the doctor."

"N-No...I'm okay. It's just normal."

"Hn." He grunted, scratching his head. "I suppose you're right. I read that it can just be inevitable sometimes."

She nodded and he helped her stand, steadying her by placing his hand on the small of her back. She felt the spot become warm, and she met his eyes, both of them quickly looking away a second later.

Things had absolutely changed between them. Every touch she received, every look, every word spoken made her heart pound and her body feel as if it were fire. There was more dialogue between them. She had learned phrases in English, impressing him by how quickly she could pick up on it. Sasuke worked meticulously on her accent, comically impersonating Americans and making her giggle. She was still learning how to laugh without shielding herself. She knew that his favorite colors were blue and black, and he knew hers were lavender and white. They had begun a game of questions without even realizing it.

"_What is your least favorite thing to eat?"_

"_Sweets." The response was fast. _

_Hinata felt her heart break. "R-Really? I love them…" _

_Sasuke shrugged. "I don't really like sugar. Give me some tomatoes. I'll eat that with pleasure." _

Hinata had laughed, bringing a smirk out of her husband. Things had absolutely changed between them. She could feel a gap closing between them and the thought made adrenaline rush through her veins.

"Um...I'm going to change and then we can eat breakfast." She slipped past him, her hand accidentally brushing against his arm, and again, she felt as if her hand was burning.

* * *

"My father wants us to visit him today for dinner. He said he sent an invitation to your father and Hanabi."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Oh, alright." She ate a spoonful of yogurt, which seemed to be the only thing she wouldn't vomit, although thinking about having dinner with her father-in-law and her father at the same time made her want to projectile vomit everywhere.

Her father-in-law was respectful, but like his son, he was expressionless, serious, terse, and blunt. During their wedding, he had told her to sit up straight because she looked "small" next to his son.

Hinata was, in all honesty, terrified of the man.

"I'll be back." Sasuke gave her arm the usual gentle squeeze before going out the door, leaving his wife to anxiously await the time she would have to face both her father and father-in-law at the same time.

* * *

When Sasuke came home from work that day, he found his wife meticulously working on her appearance. She was in the bathroom, applying what he believed was mascara to her eyelashes. She was wearing a plum colored dress with long sleeves that cinched at the waist and then fell gracefully, stopping right at her ankles. She was wearing brown booties and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She turned when she saw him walk in. "Ah, welcome home. C-Can you help me with something, please?" She was clearly nervous and flustered.

"Sure." Sasuke walked over and she held out two separate pairs of earrings. "I-I don't know which to wear. Father thinks pearls are a lot more sophisticated, but I don't know if your father thinks the same. I have these as my other option."

Sasuke observed the earrings. One pair was three pearls, going from small to large size and the other pair was a single diamond hanging from what looked like a strand. He couldn't stop his frown. "No."

Hinata looked at him in confusion. "N-No? Should I grab another pair?" She was about to squeeze past him but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. His fingers burned at the touch.

"Why are you wearing this dress? You look like you're going to a funeral."

He instantly regretted his words when he saw the flash of shame in her milky eyes. "I-I thought it was nice...and I don't want to be too flashy or anything…" She lowered her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

She did look nice. Elegant and prim, but kind of prude-ish. There was a disconnect between her choice of attire and her. How could she go from looking like an Eastern goddess in the mornings to a Sunday school teacher?

"I didn't mean to sound like that. It _is _nice, but you need to wear what you want to wear, not what your father or my father expects out of you. So I want you to pick earrings that you would like."

Hinata was baffled. She was silent for a minute before going over to her nightstand, opening a velvet box that contained her jewelry. He watched her shift through the different earrings before settling on a pair of earrings that had one small diamond with a tear-shaped diamond attached to it. She put them on, then turned to him. "How do they look?"

"You tell me. The mirror is right there."

Hinata turned to look at herself, and he could see the look of satisfaction appear on her face. "This is better."

He nodded and still disconcerted, he walked over. "There's still something off." He observed her face, causing her to avoid his eyes. Her lashes were even darker and longer than usual.

Without thinking, he reached out, pulling some strands of hair from behind her ears, allowing them to frame her face. His fingers gently brushed against her soft cheek, and he fought the urge to yank his hand back, feeling as if she had held a lighter up to his fingers.

"That's better." She looked like herself, young and soft and elegant.

She was about to tuck the hair back, as she always did when she became shy, but she stopped herself. "Ne...is that all?"

"Where's your ring?"

She blinked, confused. "What?"

He motioned towards her hand, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Ah, I took it off when I was washing dishes!" She hurried out, and he chuckled to himself before disappearing into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Hinata was so nervous it was ridiculous.

She fumbled with the strap of her purse, gnawing so much on her lips that they were raw. The soft pink gloss she had applied was pretty much gone.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke looked over at her when they came to a red light. She nodded, not looking at him. She knew he was starting to pick up on the way she was feeling, and her eyes would give away the fact that she was nervous.

"You don't have to be nervous. Hanabi will be there, and so will I."

Hinata felt her stomach churn and her heart pound. "A-Are we going to tell them?"

At this point, Hinata was a little over a month pregnant, but she was unsure whether it would be wise to mention it to their fathers, especially that early on. Sasuke shrugged. "We can do whatever you want."

_You never answered my question that night_.

She realized her husband was giving her a lot more liberty lately. Not that he hadn't in the past, but speaking to her and asking for her perspectives and listening to them was something that had definitely not occurred since they had courted and prior to the pregnancy.

But she knew her father and if she knew the way he was, she could only assume that Uchiha Fugaku would react the same. They were like hawks and they once had wives. They could probably pick up on the fact that she was pregnant, and not say anything, and then later berate her for keeping it from them. She decided she would tell them.

"We should do it."

Sasuke nodded and then suddenly, reached over, taking her hand, his thumb gently passing over her knuckles. The touch felt like fire, but it was comforting, and Hinata's heart hammered in her chest. They didn't say anything the rest of the car ride to her father-in-law's house.

* * *

Sasuke had to stop Hanabi from attacking his wife twice. It baffled him how there was no notion of common sense from the girl. Did she regularly do this to everyone?

_If Itachi had lived, perhaps I would've ended up marrying this girl._

The thought sent chills down his spine. She was the complete opposite of his wife: loud, brute, free-spirited. Even in appearance. Her hair was brown compared to Hinata's dark, indigo hair, and she had a lean, athletic build, opposite to Hinata's slender body that dipped in all the right places. Even when it came to their skin, Hanabi was a lot more tanner, probably due to sports or something.

"Hanabi, you have this hair in your face again." Hinata tucked a loose strand of hair that always seemed to hang between her eyebrows and on her face behind her pierced ears. Sasuke had been right about that.

"Stop! I like it. It makes me look cool." She grinned at her sister, and Sasuke had to force himself to not roll his eyes.

"Hanabi, I thought I told you to take those off." Hyuuga Hiashi pointed at his daughter's ears, referring to the various piercings that adorned her cartilage. Hanabi shooed her father's hand again, pouting. "I like them, so Fugaku can deal with it!"

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata protested, mortified. A look of amusement glimmered in her father's eyes and he rubbed Hanabi's head, causing the girl to grin at him.

Without even really knowing it, Sasuke was seething.

He knew that if the tables were turned, if Hinata had those piercings, her father would probably take them off for her. Or worse, beat her in front of her husband and her sister.

"Oi, your father is taking forever!" Hanabi snapped at him, her hands on her hips. Sasuke ignored her.

Immediately afterwards, Fugaku came out to greet them in the parlor. "Excuse me, I was attending to some important matters." Sasuke caught Hanabi's muttered "I guess we must not be important" and he saw Hinata nudge her. Fugaku shook Hiashi's hand without saying anything, then moved on to shake his son's. "How are you?"

"I'm f-" He was interrupted when he went over to his wife, waiting for her to give him a bow before even shaking her hand. It made something churn in Sasuke's gut.

"Hinata. Glad you could join us." Then he stared at her for a few extra seconds, causing his wife to visibly perspire. She fumbled with her fingers but never averted her eyes. When Fugaku moved on to greet Hanabi, he saw her let out a sigh. Sasuke pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and slipped it into her hand when their fathers turned their backs, heading towards the dining area. She gave him a small smile and she dabbed at her forehead. Sasuke leaned forward and murmured, "Don't look too excited."

She giggled, but stopped immediately when she saw her father look back, glaring at his daughter. He made a motion with his hand, indicating that she cover her mouth up. On reflex, Sasuke saw her raise her hand and he immediately grabbed it, stopping her. Hinata's eyes widened and Hiashi shifted his glare onto him. Sasuke met his eyes until the man muttered something under his breath and turned away.

"Y-You shouldn't have done that! Now he's going to be very upset!" Hinata whispered frantically.

"Tch."

"Can you two hurry up? I'm hungry! How long does it take to get to this dining room!?" Hanabi whined, causing Fugaku to shoot her a look of contempt. "Look's like you've got quite a troublesome one, Hiashi." He sneered at his father-in-law, who shot Hanabi a glare. Hanabi shrugged, speaking directly to Fugaku, "I speak my mind. Don't get too upset." Sasuke saw Hinata look up, as if begging some immortal, celestial being to give her strength. Or make her vanish into thin air. Fugaku held the younger sister's unwavering gaze before scoffing and turning around, stopping when they got to the dining room. They all seated themselves at the Western style table his father reserved for special occasions. Hinata sat next to him, straightening her back out to a point that looked as if she were trying to break it. Sasuke was about to tell her to not do that, mainly because her chest was sticking out more than usual, but he stopped when Fugaku offered them alcohol, and Hinata politely declined.

Big mistake.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Oh? May I ask why? No one rejects my offers."

"Um…" Hinata began to squirm and she shot Sasuke a quick "help me!" glance. _Oh, so she doesn't want to say she's pregnant?_

"She's driving home. Besides, Hinata isn't one to drink much." Sasuke answered, but he knew his father knew he was lying.

"Hinata, it is rude to not accept a drink, especially from your father-in-law. I cannot believe I have to tell you this. You know better." Hiashi responded coolly, staring with menacing eyes at his eldest daughter. If Hanabi had not answered, Sasuke might have offended his father-in-law.

"Jeez, let her be! If she doesn't want to drink, then she doesn't want to drink! Can we move on so we can eat now?" She rolled her eyes, taking the glass from Fugaku's hand, downing the drink, despite being underage, and causing her father to rub his temples. A flicker of sneering amusement flashed in Fugaku's eyes before he ordered waiters to come out with food. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" Sasuke muttered at his father before taking a bite of bland food. He preferred his wife's cooking.

"Only the best for you and your wife." Fugaku responded, and Sasuke immediately picked up on the faint sarcasm in his father's voice, causing a deep irritation to settle in his gut. Hiashi took a bite of his food, stating moments later that the food was delicious.

_Quit lying. We get it, you're both up each other's asses._

"So. How is the married life treating you two? I'm assuming you've consummated your marriage, no?"

Hinata nearly choked on her food, making a great effort to clear her throat as calmly as possible. Sasuke closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to prevent another eyeroll. Hanabi snorted.

"That's not your concern, nor should we be talking about that over dinner." Sasuke answered curtly. Hiashi fixated his cold stare on him. "If your marriage has not been consummated, then we have an issue."

Sasuke was about to retort when Hinata mumbled, "We are doing good, thank you for asking."

"Doesn't sound very convincing. I hope you are being a good wife, Hinata." Hiashi responded immediately. Sasuke bit back the urge to curse, but was surprised when Hinata answered, "Of course, Father. I only do what you have taught me."

Big mistake part two.

Hiashi didn't even bother hiding the rage in his pale eyes. Dinner was silent and extremely awkward after that.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and heard hushed voices. He immediately picked up Hinata's voice and peeking around the corner, he saw Hiashi and her standing. The man was pointing at her and berating her as if she were a child, and Hinata kept her head down in humiliation. Sasuke knew what the subject matter was, and just as he was about to say something, he froze when he saw Hiashi grab her chin and yank her head up to look at him, then poked her roughly in the chest. Enraged, Sasuke stormed over, pulling Hinata away. Hiashi glared at him. "Stay out of this."

"No. This is my wife, and you have no right to treat her the way you do." Hinata kept her head down, but he knew she was mortified.

If a glare could kill him, Sasuke would be in hell by now. "She needs to learn how to be proper-"

"You lay one more hand on her, and you'll have a problem with me. She's not your property."

Hiashi snorted in contempt. "Ah, you are stupid, Sasuke. That is what is rubbing off on her. Fugaku and I brought you together, and we can easily disintegrate that."

"Sasuke...let's go." Hinata mumbled, tugging on his sleeve. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"We're not finished." Hiashi said menacingly, pointing at Hinata, who didn't even bother to look at him.

"No, you _are _finished. This is the last time you ever talk to my wife that way." Grabbing Hinata's hand, he headed out the door, furious. He hated how much the man reminded him of his own father, and he hated that they both believed they had power over him and Hinata, even after marriage. He stopped at the door, and then turned back to see Fugaku approaching Hiashi, the two of them conversing in a hushed voice. Hanabi shot them a questioning look.

"Just so you all know, Hinata is pregnant. Thanks for ruining her night."

He slammed the door behind him, storming to their car. He opened the door for Hinata, who didn't look at him, hiding her eyes behind her fringe. When he got in, he slammed the car door loudly, causing Hinata to visibly flinch.

Sasuke had never been so angry before in his life. Frustrated, of course, but never angry. The image of Hiashi treating Hinata so roughly made his blood boil. She was so delicate, like porcelain, ready to shatter at any moment. She was not meant to be handled so recklessly and cruelly. No woman was. The confrontation he had witnessed sparked something new within Sasuke. A sense of protectiveness over his wife and her right to be treated as a decent human being. He vowed to himself to always give her the right to express her opinion and her thoughts. He would never treat her the way her father did.

Sasuke was determined to close the gap between them and prove both their fathers wrong about them.

_No. They will not have any control over us. Not anymore._

* * *

Sasuke had opted for a more modern home when they had searched for a house, one that was a healthy blend of Japanese and Western styles. He had actively sought a driveway, typical to have in the United States because he believed it was convenient for parking their car.

When they got home, Sasuke pulled into the driveway, turning the engine off and then leaned back, letting out a deep sigh. Taking his glasses off, he rubbed his temples.

Hinata stared at her hands, feeling a heavy weight in her chest and something lodged in her throat. A mixture of fear, pain, and sadness bubbled within her. She was ashamed because she had answered her father rudely, and also shocked that Sasuke had defied him without a second thought. She was afraid of retaliation.

"_Fugaku and I brought you together, and we can easily disintegrate that."_

Hinata felt her chest squeeze in pain when she recalled her father's words and her mind swam in a sea of confusion. What exactly pained her? The fact that her father exerted so much control over her and that she could be separated from Sasuke?

Was it that? The thought of being separated from him?

When had that become something that worried her? Weren't they strangers? Had she come to love him? What exactly did she feel towards her husband?

They sat in the car in silence for who knows how long. When she felt like she was going to lose her mind, Hinata asked, "Why were you so upset when I told you about my pregnancy?"

Sasuke answered with a question. "Why do you let him treat you like that?" His head was resting against the headrest, his eyes closed.

Hinata felt a painful squeeze in her chest once more. She bit her lip to stop a rush of emotions that threatened to exit in a waterfall from her eyes. After a few moments, she responded, "Father has always been like that. As the eldest, he has high expectations for me."

"But why do you let him treat you like that?" Sasuke was now staring at her, and in the darkness, it was hard for her to see the expression he was making, although she could hear a layer of hardness in his tone, as if he were speaking through gritted teeth.

She didn't have a good response. In all honesty, she didn't know why her father had always been so cold towards her. She couldn't even remember how he was before her mother had passed away. His ominous silhouette was always towering over her, present in all she did. She finally managed to say quietly, "He knows what's best for me."

"No." Sasuke's response came immediately, his voice hoarse and thick with anger. "Goddammit Hinata, can you think for once?" And then he slammed his fist on the steering wheel, causing her to jump. His words tore through her like knives and this time, she couldn't stop the tears. She quickly looked away, biting her lip to stop a sob.

"You need to think for yourself. Do you not realize that what that man does is abuse? He controls you, even now. Even now that you are married to me. You are so afraid of everything and so painfully reserved. It drives me insane. It drives me insane because I know that you put up this facade because you are afraid of being yourself. Perhaps you don't even know who you truly are. You are a complete stranger."

Suddenly feeling anger rising within her, she turned to stare at Sasuke and snapped, "Stop it!" Her voice was cut off by a sob, and she stopped herself when she attempted to apologize for reacting that way.

"What about you? Do you even know who you are? You are also controlled by your father, no? Always working and working for him! You are a complete stranger to me, too. I-I don't even know if I love you or not, or if you love me. We are having a baby, for crying out loud, and we don't even know who we are, who we are to each other, how we feel about each other!" She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, sniffing loudly. "You can't even answer a simple question. Why were you so upset about my pregnancy? So upset that you suggested an abortion? Hm?" She demanded, forgetting all notions of civility that she had been taught.

A car drove past, its headlights briefly illuminating Sasuke's face.

Pain. For a split second.

After what felt like an eternity, Sasuke answered quietly, "I was afraid."

Hinata stared at him through tears, surprised. "W-What?"

"If I'm being honest, I still am. I didn't know how to respond to that. It felt...unnatural. Even though we are married and it is expected of us to have a family, I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that you are pregnant, especially so soon. And yes, you're right. Because we are strangers. Because I know nothing about you, and you know nothing about me. Because we're both still young. Because of your health. I know nothing about raising a child, and it was always a foreign thought, something that would come years later because I am so focused on work. It felt like an inconvenience." He suddenly became quiet, and all that could be heard were the sounds of crickets performing a lulling concert, even through the closed doors of the car, and the soft breathing of the two strangers who shared a life together.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "You never talked back to me the way you did that day. I knew I had hurt you, and the thought made me feel cruel. It made me look at you. Actually look at you. Prior to that day, you were really just someone living with me, someone who made my food and shared my home. And you turned everything upside down. Well, actually…" he nodded towards her abdomen, "_they_ turned everything upside down."

Hinata looked down, placing a hand on her abdomen, fighting back another bout of tears. When she regained her composure, she leaned back, staring up at the roof of the car.

"If there is one thing I've always wanted in this life, it is to be a mother. I-I was so excited and nervous when I discovered I was pregnant, and terrified, because I didn't know how you would take it. I was devastated when you disapproved. It felt as if the one thing I wanted for myself, the one thing that was mine, was being taken away from me, like everything else in this life-"

She stopped when Sasuke suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against her forehead. It felt like fire. Her heart pounding, she met his eyes when he sat back, his fingers slipping into hers.

"Hinata, be _you_. Show me who _you_ are. What _you_ are feeling. I don't like the idea of having married a puppet."

Hinata bit back another sob, and her cheeks flushed, she quietly responded, "Then you be yourself, too."

Sasuke was silent for a while before finally responding, "Okay." And taking her fingers, he pressed them to his lips before gently pulling her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. Even though her heart was pounding loudly and she felt almost unbearably hot, Hinata accepted the embrace, nuzzling her face into his chest and she smiled to herself, feeling the heavy weight in her chest slowly dissipate. It was probably the pregnancy symptoms.

She could feel Sasuke's heart pounding against her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since the dinner night, and Hinata's nausea was still going on. Aside from that, things were the same as always.

Or not.

Sasuke got up when he heard his wife calling him from their room, walking over to see her standing in front of the mirror. A look of frustration was etched onto her face. She was trying to zip up a dress. Amused, Sasuke walked over, only to find himself beaten by a stupid zipper. "I can't get it up."

"What do you mean you can't get it up? This dress was big before!" Hinata huffed, sucking in her gut as Sasuke attempted to pull the zipper up. Just as he was about to let go in defeat, he immediately noticed what the issue was. Judging from Hinata's gaping mouth, she had seen it right away as well.

Her abdomen was growing and it was clearly outlined because of the tightness of the dress.

"Sasuke, look!" She breathed, cupping the tiny bump that slightly protruded. Had she not tried to force herself into that dress, perhaps they would not have noticed it.

Taking a step back, Sasuke could see her body was changing. She had a slender figure, but her curves dipped in more than usual, with growth in every correct spot. Part of him felt a strange and foreign sensation of fear at the way his wife was changing so rapidly because of the being within her, and part of him wanted to run his hands along her sides.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Hinata took his hand, placing it on her abdomen. "Look!"

Sasuke felt awkward and filled with a strange warmth at the same time as he felt the growing spot on Hinata's belly. She smiled at him, her cheeks tinted pink, and then impulsively, she hugged him. When she let go, she gave him a small smile before going over to look for a different dress and then disappearing into the bathroom to change.

Things had absolutely changed between them. Rapidly.

Hinata had changed. She was still shy and kept her nervous habits, but she was definitely becoming much more comfortable when talking to him, the averting of eyes slowly happening less and less except (of course) when her husband was too close for her comfort. Sasuke found himself also opening up, although he felt an inner turmoil of confusion at the thought of expressing himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed, and although he couldn't recall laughing around Hinata, he could feel a part of him that he thought was gone slowly creeping back. The child within him that had once expressed an interest in things such as paleontology, the culinary arts, music and martial arts was trying to peek through the thick barrier he had built for himself. He recalled things he had profoundly enjoyed during the period in his life when he felt truly happy, when his mother would let him help her cook meals, when Itachi would play with him, chasing him down long corridors, causing the boy to laugh and shriek with happiness. A small spark had been lighted, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. A large part of him felt uncomfortable because he had grown so guarded and reserved, but another part of him craved that small spark that reminded him of home, of a time when he wasn't consumed by work and his father's expectations. A part of him ached for his mother and his brother, ached for a genuine smile to appear on his father's face. A part of him ached for touch, for human comfort, for the warmth of a hug and a back rub. A part of him wanted to laugh and sing.

Had Hinata managed to bring that out of him? Or had he done it himself, taking his own advice when he demanded his wife to break away from the shadow of her father?

* * *

Hinata spent the entire morning smiling and giggling, passing her hand hundreds of times over the small bump that seemed to have magically appeared overnight. She was full of happiness, and her newfound joy sparked the idea of remodeling. Before, she would have never even considered it out of fear of her husband's opinion, but this time, she simply could care less. She figured she'd create a healthy balance of colors so that they could both enjoy their home that currently lacked personality. Everything was so simple and tidy, and she itched to start decorating. She figured she'd surprise her husband, so she got ready and headed to the nearest bus stop to do some shopping.

Shopping turned out to be an overwhelming mess.

Hinata had no idea what things to get, specifically because there were so many options to choose from. Regarding color, she decided she'd go towards softer grays with complementary blues and lavenders so that their home could reflect both herself and her husband. She went through endless designs of covers, pillows, vases and curtains, always stuck with various options of each kind. She was ready to give up when she heard someone calling her. Recognizing her sister's voice, her mood brightened and she was hugged tightly a second later. "Onee-chan, what are you doing!? Did Sasuke bring you?"

"No. I took the bus." Hinata smiled, brushing back the stubborn strand of hair that hung between Hanabi's brows. Her younger sister shooed her hand away and then responded incredulously, "The bus? Can't Sasuke afford to get you a car? Can't _you_ afford a car? You're a Hyuuga, for crying out loud!" Hinata giggled, pinching Hanabi's cheeks gently. "I don't mind taking the bus, silly!"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at her sister. "You look so happy. After everything that happened at dinner that day, I thought you'd still be fretting over it."

Hinata's smile dimmed down several notches. "A part of me still thinks about it but Sasuke tells me that I should let go of those kinds of things." She blushed at the thought of Sasuke kissing her forehead and holding her in his arms. Hanabi looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Never in my life did I think Sasuke was a feminist!"

Hinata giggled. "I think he just wants me to be okay...and I am! In fact, I'm so happy because look!" She opened her cardigan up, showing Hanabi the bump that had formed in her abdomen. Hanabi's eyes widened and then she grinned, hugging her sister again. "So cute! Onee-chan, I'm so happy! Also, what is all this crap you're carrying? Let me help you! What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I'm in the mood to decorate. I figured I'd come look for things to put around the house. I'm actually having some trouble deciding which covers I like better…perhaps these? They have this sort of lavender and bluish haze to it. I think Sasuke would like it as well."

Hanabi snickered. "Since when do you consider his opinions on these sorts of things? Looking for something pretty to lay on when, you know…" She raised her eyebrows suggestively, causing her older sister to shush her in embarrassment. "H-Hanabi!" The younger Hyuga howled with laughter and then helped her sister come to a decision on the things she had picked, later offering her a ride home.

* * *

Hinata stood back, observing her results with satisfaction. The house felt much more familiar and inviting when she saw the colors she loved, and she could feel her husband's presence every time her eyes lingered on the darker, cool-toned colors that he gravitated towards.

She nearly shrieked when Sasuke opened the door, huffing and puffing and muttering some unpleasant things under his breath. He literally kicked his shoes off and then looked up to find his wife staring at him wide eyes. "A-Are you okay?"

"What happened here?" was the response, the look of frustration and annoyance slowly lifting from his brow as he looked around, their home transformed drastically. Hinata fumbled with the buttons on her cardigan, smiling shyly. "I-I took the liberty to decorate...I-I hope you like it! I tried to incorporate the colors you like so that you could also enjoy the new additions…" Her voice trailed off as she nervously followed her husband, who walked around, observing the changes she had made with furrowed brows, as if he were performing a scientific experiment that required dedication and thought. He picked up an empty picture frame, and then stating the obvious, "There's no picture."

She blinked. "W-Well...perhaps we can put one in sometime."

Sasuke didn't respond and after peeking into their room to observe the changes, he stated, "It's nice."

Hinata felt unsatisfied. "That's it?" She was ready to apologize for her comment but stopped when she saw Sasuke's amused expression. "You didn't bring anything for-" He motioned with his bag at her abdomen, and heat flared up on her face. Weeks had passed since she'd delivered the news about her pregnancy and he was still reluctant to blatantly mention the fact that they were having a child, that he was going to be a father. A thought popped into her head.

"Maybe we can do that together?" She peeked at him past wispy bangs, her heart squeezing when she saw his eyes widened slightly in surprise and then glancing away, he scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know much about that stuff, but okay."

Hinata smiled and then added, "Also, I was wondering…do you maybe want to go out and see a movie? Maybe eat somewhere today?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you still feeling nauseous?"

"A bit...but I don't want that to keep us from doing things. Besides, we haven't really gone out at all. Wouldn't hurt, right?"

Sasuke looked guarded, even though the suggestion was appealing. She could tell he was stressed. She had gotten good at that, and his entrance proved it. After giving it a few moments of thought, he muttered, "Okay."

"Don't sound so excited…" Hinata mumbled, mimicking his voice, then giggling when he poked her in the forehead following his, "Hey…"

* * *

"Why were you so upset when you got home?" Hinata asked, popping a piece of glazed chicken into her mouth and chewing slowly, hoping her stomach wouldn't become upset. They were eating in a small restaurant with a pleasant atmosphere. Sasuke pushed some beans onto Hinata's plate without asking for her approval before responding, "I wasn't."

Hinata decided not to comment on his pickiness, finding it rather cute, but she would not let his outright denial slip past her. "Of course you were. You even kicked your shoes off and you were saying some rather offensive things."

Sasuke chewed slowly and meticulously on some omusubi, and when she didn't say anything to prompt his response, he sighed after he swallowed and then mumbled, "These are good."

"Stop avoiding my question...it's actually rude."

A small smirk appeared on his face. "My, you wouldn't have drilled me this much before."

"I'm only taking your advice," came the swift response.

Sasuke shook his head and taking his glasses off, he rubbed his eyes. "It was just a frustrating day at work."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata offered. She would have never pestered her husband as much as she was doing so at that moment, but she was doing her best to get him to trust her and talk about that his thoughts and emotions. Her stoic husband had to break a little, for his own sake and her sanity.

Sasuke shrugged. "My assistant went into labor so I was left with a lot of the work."

"How exciting!" Hinata's eyes lit up despite Sasuke's annoyed expression. "What do you mean 'exciting?' I had to do double the work and I was unable to finish my things. Father is going to be on my ass later." Then he added, "She wasn't even in her third trimester yet."

Hinata felt as if something cold had seeped into her. Suddenly the food didn't taste so great. "Oh…" She glanced down at her own abdomen, fear pulsating within her.

Sasuke picked up on her fears. "That doesn't mean that will happen to you." He reached out, his hand enclosing over hers. "Hey…" Giving it a gentle squeeze, this prompted her to glance at him. "You're going to be okay." Hinata gave him a small smile that quickly broke into a giggle when he pushed some more beans onto her plate.

* * *

"What movie do you want to see?" Sasuke asked his wife, who was observing the posters with great interest.

"Hm...this one looks interesting." She pointed at some sappy romance movie and he didn't bother hiding the eyeroll. "Hey!" was the protest and then she laughed when Sasuke pretended to gag. "Does it have to be this one?"

Hinata suddenly curled her arm around his, surprising him. She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. "What is it?"

"Actually...I would like to go visit your assistant. Then maybe we can catch the last showing of the film."

Sasuke must have made a face because Hinata quickly averted her eyes. "O-Or not...it might actually be an inconvenience…"

During the time that the gap between them had started to close, Sasuke had learned that when something worried his wife, she couldn't rest easy until she did something to clear her mind of the problem, even if that meant facing it head on. It surprised him that the shy, awkward, and nervous girl he had grown up with, the girl with shaky hands who kept to herself, was not one to beat around the bush, at least not as an adult. He knew that the news of his assistant's premature child was going to worry her sick unless she could get positive news or face the issue herself.

"I'll send her a text."

Hinata's eyes lit up, but he didn't miss the nervous expression that settled on her face. She began to fidget as he waited for a response. The response was almost instantaneous. He expected nothing less from his assistant who despite being a source of his headaches, was always ready to answer any petitions and orders from him.

"She said she'd be delighted to see us. Her words, not mine." He showed the text to Hinata, who nodded vigorously.

* * *

Hinata hated hospitals.

Especially if she was there to visit an unfortunate soul going through a difficult time.

But nothing would've prepared her for the small, defenseless infant she would see that night.

"Come on in!" The woman resting on the hospital bed was clearly older than both of them, but she also seemed to have aged overnight. Dark circles and fine lines of worry were etched onto her face, but her welcoming smile reached her eyes. "Hinata-san! How are you?"

"I-I'm good...and you?" Hinata came over to the woman's side, taking the hand that reached out. It was warm.

"I'm good! A little tired, of course, but I'm glad that my little boy is here!" She grinned, although Hinata couldn't share her enthusiasm. According to what Sasuke had told her, this was the woman's first child after years of marriage, and it was possible that she had struggled with infertility. The thought of the poor woman struggling to have a family and then finally being granted that opportunity only to have a child who could face complications caused a great turmoil within Hinata. She wanted to cry for the woman and the child, but she was also happy that no matter the size of the baby, the woman had what she had wanted for so long.

"Would you like to see him?"

Hinata was taken aback. "Ah...i-is it allowed?"

"Sure! You can peek through the window. I'll have my husband take you there." As if on cue, her husband emerged from the restroom. The man was fatigued, clearly, with the same lines of worry settled onto his face. Nevertheless, he shared the same bright, warm happiness as his wife as he greeted them, happily accepting the task of showing them their child.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat when she saw the small, defenseless, beautiful creature that was hooked to machines. Her heart pounded loudly, threatening to break in sadness at the sight of seeing such a pure form of life attached to such cold, technological apparatuses. She moved closer to Sasuke, taking his hand shakily.

The man pressed his hand to the glass, his eyes filled with love and warmth. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes…" She breathed, realizing her voice was hoarse and shaky. He must have noticed too, because he glanced at her. "You are pregnant, aren't you, Hinata-san?"

Both Sasuke and Hinata looked at him with raised brows. He smiled at them. "Congratulations. I could tell as soon as you walked in by the way in which Uchiha-san has been watching you." Hinata glanced at her husband, who avoided her eyes, remaining stoic. The man looked back at the small boy, smiling. "When my wife's water broke early this morning, I became extremely terrified because it was still too early. I thought, 'we have been trying to have a family for so long and now this? What if our baby dies?' I thought it was unfair and I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I was shocked when my wife was so enthusiastic and excited. I thought she had gone mad!" He chuckled. "She said to me, 'I'm ready for my baby boy whenever.' She gave me strength and hope, and look at him now. He's going to need some help here at the hospital before we can take him home with us, but we have hope, and so far he's doing well!" Hinata could see the man's eyes becoming glossy, and she had to swallow hard and avert her eyes to avoid bursting into tears. "I'm just happy that he's finally here and I have my own little family." He turned to both of them and he reached out, placing his hands on her arms. "I am happy that you will be having a family soon, too. Congratulations."

Hinata's grip tightened as she fought the emotions bubbling in her throat. It was Sasuke who answered first with a simple, "Thank you." He led them back to the room where his wife was dozing off. She sat up when she saw them enter, another warm smile appearing on her face. "He's a cute little thing, isn't he?"

Hinata nodded, smiling. The man came over to his wife's side. "Did you know that Hinata-san is pregnant, dear?"

The woman's eyes widened. "What!? Boss, you didn't tell me! Congrats!" Her eyes welled up with tears and she reached out with incredible strength, bringing in the young couple for a massive hug, squeezing tightly. "Be careful!" came Sasuke's protest. She grinned sheepishly, letting go out them. "I'm just so happy! You're going to be great parents!"

When Sasuke and Hinata left, there was silence between them in the car. Sasuke was about to turn in the direction that led them to the movie theater when Hinata said, "Actually, I want to go home."

Sasuke didn't question her until they got home. "I thought you really wanted to watch that movie."

Avoiding his eyes as she was taking her shoes off, she mumbled, "I'd rather just stay home and we can watch a movie here."

If Sasuke was surprised, he didn't show it. He shrugged. "Horror?"

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "N-No! I can't watch horror movies. They're too scary!"

"That's the point," Sasuke snorted.

"Maybe a comedy?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I've never seen one that makes me laugh, but sure." Hinata giggled and then announced that she was going to shower. She washed away her worries for the moment, letting the warm water beat down on her exhausted body. Pregnancy was exhausting, and she wasn't even into the second trimester. When she got out, she changed into a fresh pair of pajamas and came out to find Sasuke dozing off in one of the armchairs that was in their room, his laptop balanced precariously on his knees. He opened his eyes when he saw Hinata come out and he set the laptop aside to shower as well. While he was gone, Hinata took the liberty to search for movies on it, but stopped when she noticed a particular tab.

It was a file. A book on pregnancy.

Hinata felt a ticklish feeling in her stomach, and she smiled, the warmth reaching her cheeks. Who would have thought that the stranger who had originally disagreed with her pregnancy would take the time out of his day to download a book on that specific topic?

She became engrossed in reading, and yelped when Sasuke came out, drying his hair with his towel. He was wearing clothes this time.

She quickly switched back to the search engine, pretending to search for movies. Too bad she tried to outsmart an Uchiha.

"You look like you were switching from porn or something."

"W-What!? N-No!"

Sasuke snorted and he came over. "Oh. That." He scratched his head. Were his ears a bit redder? "I figured I'd read up to help, you know."

"Thank you." Hinata climbed into bed, Sasuke following suit and they got comfortable as they searched for movies. At Hinata's request, Sasuke begrudgingly got up to make popcorn before settling down to watch some random movie they settled on. He was knocked out almost immediately.

Hinata squeaked when Sasuke slumped in her direction, leaning against her. She slowly pulled his glasses off, earning a quiet grunt from her husband. She shifted so that Sasuke could lean against her more comfortably, only to have his head rest on her shoulder, his lips millimeters away from her neck. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as Sasuke's breathing deepened, warm on her skin. She pressed her cheek to his head, his hair still cool and damp. She inhaled his clean scent and before long she was also asleep.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he woke up, his neck hurting. He blinked in the darkness and he squinted, trying to make out what time it was. Two in the morning.

He nearly got whiplash when he realized he was practically squashing his pregnant wife and he jumped up. _Shit_.

Hinata was snoring lightly, which Sasuke found cute, but she was in such an uncomfortable position that it made him cringe. He put his laptop on the armchair and then pulling the covers back, he gently nudged Hinata, trying to prompt her to shift into her normal sleeping position. She mumbled something, but didn't move.

Sasuke sighed and hooking his arms under her armpits, he pulled her up high enough to move her over to her pillow. Her head lolled back and a snort escaped her nose, which nearly made him lose it and drop her. How could she be so knocked out?

Sasuke pulled one arm out, putting his hand on her back and using his upper body strength to hold her up while with his other hand, he pulled back the covers far enough so that he could wiggle her into them. Good thing she was pretty small. Setting her down gently, he pulled the covers over her and then sighed, climbing into his spot. He stared up at the ceiling, realizing he hadn't even watched the movie.

"_Sasuke, have you met Hinata, yet?"_

"_Is Hinata the girl with the short hair?"_

"_Yes. She's a beautiful little thing, isn't she?"_

Sasuke turned to look at Hinata, who was sleeping peacefully, her face turned away from him. He could see her round, soft cheeks outlined by the moonlight that always seemed to filter through the curtains.

Who would've thought that the small girl with the short hair and a slight stutter would one day sleep so peacefully beside him.

Feeling an aching sensation within him, he inched closer to her and draping his arm over her abdomen, he gently pulled her towards him, burying his face into her long locks, inhaling her sweet scent that had always been there since he could remember.

"_Yes."_

* * *

When Hinata woke up, she felt warmth against her neck. It brought back memories of her mother holding her during storms, with Hinata's head resting on her shoulder and her mother's breath warming the back of her neck. She missed the gentle back rubs, the soft murmuring of stories, the scent of flowers.

She squinted up at the ceiling and then after blinking a few times, she glanced over to see Sasuke's face pressed against her shoulder, his breathing warming her neck. She realized with a jolt that his arm was draped over her and his body was pressed against hers, his other hand resting above him on the pillow, his fingers in her hair.

How did she end up in her regular spot? Hadn't she fallen asleep during the movie? Hinata's heart was pounding loudly, but she couldn't move, or else she would wake him. And he looked so peaceful…

She slowly turned her head to really look at him. His cheek was pressed against her shoulder, squished, his lips pouting. She swallowed a giggle. The mighty Uchiha Sasuke with the serious, no-nonsense face slept like a child. She reached out, gently brushing away a strand of hair that was on his face. She observed his brows, his lashes, his nose. She was about to run her fingers through his hair when he opened his eyes, causing her to freeze. He blinked a few times before realizing that he was staring at her, and then he sat up quickly, pulling her hair in the process. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered, detangling his fingers from her hair. He sat up, his ears red as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Hinata must have looked like she was on the verge of laughing because he frowned at her. "What?"

"Your hair is a mess…"

"So is yours!"

Hinata giggled, trying to smooth her hair down. Sasuke turned his smirk down to his fingers. "I need a haircut."

"I actually don't mind your hair like that. I think it suits you."

Sasuke blew a strand of hair out of his face. "I could use a trim at least."

"Me too."

"No." Sasuke responded immediately, surprising both of them and he scratched his head, avoiding her eyes. "I like your long hair."

Hinata felt something tickle in her stomach and she smiled down at her hands, both of them jumping when the alarm went off. Taking it as her cue to get up, she pushed the covers off with her feet and climbed out, heading towards the door. She stopped when Sasuke called her name.

"You're not going to cut your hair, right?"

The look on his face made Hinata's stomach twist like a pretzel and she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him.

"I thought I was free to make my own choices?"

Sasuke scratched his head, averting his eyes. "Yeah, you are."

Hinata smiled, partially because he was adorable and partially because she was happy that he respected her autonomy and hadn't gone back on his word.

"I'll keep it long for both of us."

She closed the door behind her, smiling like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I included Queen because I th****ink Hinata would enjoy them. I don't own their music or anything nor am I making any sort of money mentioning them. I just really love them lol. Thanks!**

Hinata was busy mopping up a mess she had made after Sasuke left for work when she heard knocking at the front door. Surprised, she went over to open it only to immediately wish she had never done so.

"Hello, Hinata."

Shaking, Hinata took a step back to let her father enter the house. She had been unable to read his expression, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to know what he was thinking or what his motives were for visiting her, although she could guess why he decided to pay her a visit, especially during a time when he knew Sasuke wouldn't be home.

Her father stared at her, causing her to avert her eyes. Taking her chin, he forced her to look at him. "Is it true that you're pregnant?"

"Y-Yes…"

"How many months?"

"Over two months…"

"You're not showing much. Are you sure you're pregnant?"

Hinata could feel irritation and anger bubbling in her chest. "Yes," she replied, the response coming out harsher than she intended. Hiashi picked up on it immediately. He narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tone. I am still your father and you're going to respect me, no matter what your stupid little husband said. You understand?"

Clenching her jaw, Hinata pulled away from him. "I know."

"Good. It'd be a shame if that child grew up away from its father."

Hinata felt the anger threatening to spill. "My child is not going to grow up without their father. I'll make sure of that."

"You don't seem to get it, do you? Fugaku and I put you two together to benefit us. If this is going to be problematic, if he's going to get you to turn on me and your actual family, then he'll be out right away. Get it through your head. He may be your husband, but he's just a stranger."

"H-He's not a stranger!" Hinata's protest shocked her, and she saw it reflected for a split second in her father's eyes. A silence settled between them for a few seconds before he chuckled softly. "Oh, Hinata. It's predictable of you to fall in love so easily. You're a soft, weak person."

Hinata turned away, feeling her eyes burn with threatening tears. "What are you here for? If you don't need anything, I have things to do."

Hiashi set down a bag he was carrying. "Hanabi wanted me to give this to you. She started working at the company so she will be busy with me." He stared at her for a few more seconds before turning towards the door. "Learn your place before you even think about trying to act like those Uchiha," he stated over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Seething, Hinata slumped down on the ground, running a hand through her hair. She swallowed back the tears that were starting to pool in her eyes, turning her attention to the bag from Hanabi. Inside was a Polaroid camera with a note at the bottom of your bag.

_Use this to take pictures with that asshole husband of yours. You need some lovely decorations in your house!_

Hinata smiled, getting up to continue her chores.

* * *

A playlist of Queen was playing loudly from Hinata's phone as she swept to and fro, mumbling along to the songs. Suddenly taking the liberty to sing loudly, she joined in with Freddie Mercury's voice. Holding out an imaginary microphone, she belted out,

"God knows I've fallen in love!"

She hadn't even heard Sasuke come in through the front door, watching her with a gaping mouth. Never in his life would he imagine his shy, sweet wife singing a Queen song at the top of her lungs in English, in a t-shirt dress and fuzzy socks, her hair pulled back in a messy, loose bun.

It was hilarious and enticing. Sasuke felt an itch inside him.

Oh, how I want to be free, baby!

Hinata whipped around, gasping when she saw Sasuke watching her, a part of her severely embarrassed but extremely shocked that he had suddenly joined in as well. "Oh how I want to be free!"

Laughing, she belted out with him, "Oh how I want to break free!"

Shocked and confused and exhilaratingly happy, she laughed when Sasuke suddenly began to air guitar to a guitar solo, his face a mixture of concentration and childish joy, suddenly laughing when he realized how silly he must look. That didn't stop him. Too long he had suppressed the small, happy child within him that was his true self, and seeing his wife sing without reserve and with exuberant passion, he realized he was in a safe spot and that she would be the last person to judge him for being himself.

Hinata joined in, playing imaginary drums, causing both of them to laugh. She loved the crinkles around Sasuke's dark eyes, the way his smile curved up on one side, the deep rumble of his laugh that tickled her stomach, foreign and yet strangely familiar at the same time.

As the song faded out, they stared at each other, out of breath, giggling like children who have just played a prank. Hinata paused the playlist, then scratched her head, blushing. She giggled and then started laughing all over again, causing Sasuke to do the same in return. When they had both calmed down, Hinata said, "I-I showed you something embarrassing…"

"What? Are you kidding? Did you not see me? I was air guitaring!"

Hinata started laughing again. "But you looked so happy!"

"Hinata."

And then Sasuke pressed a dry kiss to her lips.

Hinata stared at him in shock, completely speechless. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest, her face felt hot. Sasuke was staring at her like a lost puppy and for the first time since she had known him, she saw his cheeks tinted with a faint blush. Perhaps it was the singing and laughing?

He scratched his head, avoiding her eyes. "Sorry, I-"

Hinata kissed him back, longer than he had, and a lot more gentle. She pressed her fingers against his cheek and when she pulled away, he saw him force back a pout. Cupping her face, he kissed her again, and then again, pulling her close to him, and Hinata took the liberty of wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips before he would kiss her again, deeper and more enticing this time.

It felt right.

Hinata felt as if the pieces were finally falling into place. She hadn't realized how much she had longed for this until now.

She squeaked when Sasuke suddenly scooped her up and never breaking his lips away from her, starting walking towards their room. A part of her started screaming internally as she realized what was about to happen, but she could care less at that point. The pieces were finally falling into place and she was fine with it.

Sasuke set her down gently, his lips moving from her mouth to her cheek, her chin, her throat. Her hands fumbled awkwardly on his shirt, trying to find the buttons.

Sasuke suddenly stopped, causing a sound of protest to escape her throat, then making her press her face against his chest in embarrassment when he snorted with amusement. "Are you okay with this?"

"W-What?" Hinata looked at him, confused.

For once, Sasuke refused to hide his embarrassment. "Are we moving too fast? Are you okay with this?"

"Moving too fast? You do realize we got married as strangers and have had sex before as strangers, right?"

Sasuke looked at her, surprised at her boldness. "Well, yeah. But this is different...right?" He would hate himself if he suddenly realized he was the only one who had felt a change between them.

"Yes...it is." Hinata reached out, running a hand through his hair, the troubled look on Sasuke's face disappearing at the sweet gesture. "Also, you're on top of me so can we please stop talking now?"

"You are something else." were his words, causing her to giggle before he kissed her again.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Hinata turned her head to look at him. "Ne, did you ever have a girlfriend when you were younger?"

Sasuke gave her a questioning look. He propped himself up on his elbow, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Hinata had to force herself to not look at his bare chest, or the lean muscles on his arms…

"Why do you ask that?"

She shrugged, suddenly embarrassed that she had asked something like that. "I-I don't know...most of the girls in school had crushes on you." Girls with pink hair, blonde hair, brown hair, red hair...girls who fussed over their appearance, hoping that at least once he would look in their direction and acknowledge their existence. It never happened, most likely.

"Hm, I never noticed." Bingo.

Hinata was on the verge of rolling her eyes. She was probably picking that up from him. "There is no way you didn't notice! What about all the valentine's treats you received, or the love letters, or the whistles?"

"Well, I'm not a dog, so it's not like I was going to respond to whistles or listen to them," he retorted before adding, "As for all that other stuff, I threw them away because my locker in the locker room would get invaded with all that shit."

Hinata was baffled. "But girls who liked you did that with so much love and dedication…"

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, right. Most of them were attracted to me physically or to the fact that my father owns a business. None of them _knew _me." Hinata was quiet for a moment. He was absolutely right, and she had never considered what he must have been feeling during his school years, chased down and bothered by girls when he just wanted to be left alone.

Sasuke must have noticed the expression she was making because he added, "All of those things happened when I started school, and at that point, I was over it. I had just lost my mother and Itachi, so I really couldn't care less for girls. They were so unimportant to me, not to mention that Father really brought down an iron fist and began to build me up to become the heir for his company."

Hinata reached out, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "It must've been hard…"

Sasuke didn't respond to her comment. Instead, he said, "What about you? I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume you liked Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hinata couldn't prevent the blush from appearing on her face. "I-I...he was just someone I admired...I didn't like him or anything like that!"

Sasuke snorted. "Hinata, I don't care if you liked him or not. You can tell me if you did."

There really was no point in trying to hide it. Sighing, she mumbled, "I guess it was a small crush. He was a very nice and bright person and I always wanted to befriend him, at least…"

"I knew Naruto growing up. I guess I could consider him a friend. He was a huge dimwit, but one of those loyal friends who will have your back whenever. We haven't had much of a communication since we graduated preparatory. I went off to study, and who knows what he's up to now." Sasuke shrugged. "He was obsessed with some girl since I met him, another dimwit just like him."

Hinata smiled. "I know who you are talking about. She was in love with you for years."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Too bad for her. I don't care."

Somewhere deep within her, she felt a huge wave of relief at the fact that he had not acknowledged the pink-haired athlete who was a little too outgoing, always trying to one-up her blonde best friend.

"Would you have dated Naruto?"

Hinata looked up at the ceiling, knowing the answer to that. "No."

"Why not?"

"I knew my father probably had someone picked out for me to marry." Sasuke didn't respond. She continued. "I figured it would be unwise to think about boys or chase after someone because it was most likely going to be shot down by him. You would think that in the twenty-first century, there wouldn't be arranged marriages, but here we are." She gave him a small smile.

Sasuke didn't return it. His face was expressionless, guarded. There was no flicker of any kind of emotion in the dark pools of his eyes, so she nudged him. "Ne...are you upset?"

"Are you okay?"

Hinata tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you okay? Are you happy and comfortable with your life?" Then he muttered, "With me, that is."

She reached out slowly, unsure what effect her touch would have. She didn't even know if she was allowed to touch him, hold him, caress him, laugh with him. She also couldn't pinpoint when she had become so bold. All her life she had been taught to be reserved, submissive, quiet, respectful. She grew up extremely introverted and anxious, so when exactly had those qualities begin to ebb away? When exactly did Sasuke spark that in her?

With a shaky hand, she touched his cheek. She felt his jaw tightened at the contact. After a moment of hesitation, she gently moved her hand up in a caress, and then she moved her hand higher towards his hair, and nervously ran a hand through it. It was soft. She could see the muscles relax and Sasuke closed his eyes as she ran her shaky fingers through his hair.

She could get used to this.

"I'm happy if you are."

"No. I want to know if _you_ are happy. You as a person with your own thoughts and feelings."

And for the first time, she saw herself reflected in Sasuke. His eyes lost their guardedness that was so characteristic of him. They reflected her, and a deep seated longing for companionship and love.

Love.

Sasuke wanted to be loved.

Hinata wanted to be loved.

Hinata moved closer to him. "Yes, I am."

Something changed in Sasuke from that day on. It was almost as if he had finally accomplished an extremely personal goal, tangled in the depths of his heart and soul, buried underneath the layers of cold rigidity and unrealistic expectations. He had suddenly become youthful, a face that was no longer somber, but warm and bright, with eyes that were as dark as night and yet warm and familiar as day. It caused a deep exhilaration within Hinata. It brought forth a sweet happiness that she thought had long dissipated.

Their child would grow up happy.

Sasuke kissed her again, pulling her close to him and then he held her tightly, his breath hitched in his throat. This was it. This was the missing piece that had finally been found.

"Ne, I have to shower, Sasuke…" Hinata mumbled after what seemed like an eternity.

"You don't have to. You can shower tomorrow."

"B-But...I have to! I like sleeping after a shower…" She started to edge away even though Sasuke's grip didn't loosen. Sasuke pretended to be asleep, snoring lightly.

Hinata giggled. "Sasuke…" She liked this newfound goofiness of his that made her feel warm and content. She was glad he had brought out that unknown side of him. She managed to peel his arm off of her and she reached over for the robe she always kept at the foot of the bed, draping it over herself. "I won't take long."

"Let's save water. I'll join you."

"E-Eh!? N-No!" She squeaked, covering her face when Sasuke stood up and she peeked through her thin, fragile fingers. "S-Sasuke!"

"What? Don't tell me you're shy. We literally just had sex, Hinata."

"Ah!" She hurried towards the bathroom, but her husband was relentless and he grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around to land himself another kiss, tickling her sides, causing her to giggle. "Let's just save water."

"Y-You're merciless!"

* * *

"You never answered my question."

"About what?"

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Why does it matter now?" Hinata pursed her lips together to avoid a retort. "I-I'm just curious…" she mumbled after a few moments.

"What do you want me to say?"

Hinata looked at him and saw that there was a look of amusement in his eyes. She turned her back to him, throwing the blanket over her. "Never mind…"

"I'm just joking." Sasuke tickled her side, causing her to squeak. She turned back, lowering her eyes. "It's just...I-I wonder if you were like this before...with someone else...I-I mean, you and a girl...ah.."

"Wait. Are you asking me if I've dated before or if I've had sex before?"

_Jeez, why are you so blunt!?_ "N-No..! I mean, it's just that you're gentle…and I figured you must have had practice…"

"Huh!?"

Hinata's face became red. "F-Forget it!" She buried her face in the pillow to hide her embarrassment.

"Hinata, I was taught manners."

"That's not what I meant…"

She felt incredibly stupid. She had the awkward talk with her father once, although it was mainly him telling her that she should save herself for marriage and then have lots of children. But Sasuke, on the other hand, had studied in the United States, and from what she heard or saw in movies and television, college age students commonly had sex without strings attached. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke had been sucked into that kind of culture. He was attractive, and there was no doubt in her mind that he had girls after him in the States.

"Hinata."

She peeked at him through her hair. "What?" she mumbled in response.

"I never had a girlfriend, and despite spending some years in the U.S., I also never had sex."

"…"

"Why are you giving me that look?" then, "You don't believe me!?"

"I-It's just…! I don't know…"

"Listen. Do you remember anything from our wedding night?"

Hinata felt her face become hot again. "N-Not really...I was scared and embarrassed…"

"Well, I was nervous too. And pretty tipsy. I didn't know what to do or what to expect, and I definitely had nothing to compare it to, if that's your concern. And if I'm going to be honest, I don't remember much about the second time other than the fact that you apparently got pregnant." He snorted when she pouted. "I'm just teasing. It wasn't until now that I've experienced what it actually-" he suddenly stopped, rubbing his temples. "God, this is embarrassing as hell. What the hell am I saying?"

It was cute.

Hinata sat up, avoiding his eyes. "I...I just hope I haven't disappointed you…"

Sasuke sat up as well, and then pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "No. Absolutely not." She smiled, accepting a kiss, feeling butterflies in her stomach. The corner of Sasuke's mouth curled up. "Your doctor is going to be so proud."

"S-Stop!"

That night, Hinata fell asleep in Sasuke's arms, snuggled against his chest, lulled by his soft breathing and clean scent. She could absolutely get used to this.

* * *

Sasuke took a sip of coffee, watching Hinata move about the kitchen with amusement as she hummed to herself, drying her hands on a towel.

She was a goddess.

Ethereal was the first word that came to his mind. She walked with elegant grace, her growing abdomen outlined in her pale blue nightgown, her dark hair cascading down her back in sharp contrast to her clothing. Three peaceful, happy weeks had passed since their, ahem, _pillow talk_. Sasuke could not take his eyes off of her, mesmerized by her beauty and her maternity glow. It made him nervous and strangely exhilarant to think that she was going to be a mother. That he was going to be a father. At least they would still be relatively young when their child would become an adult.

She caught his eye and smiled at him, coming over to sit next to him. Sasuke took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. "What is that look for?" She asked, curious.

"What look?"

"You look like you want to laugh!"

"You're beautiful."

Her trademark blush made an appearance. She smiled, reaching out to brush some hair out of his eyes. "Your hair is getting long."

"I figured I'd get it cut today. Want to come with?"

"Sure. Actually…" She began gnawing on her lip as she always did when she was nervous or unsure of something. "Maybe we can go find some clothes?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "For you?" It seemed logical. She was pretty slender but obviously her current wardrobe was starting to become a problem.

"Well, for the baby…"

"Oh." Sasuke scratched his head, feeling a sudden twinge of discomfort. "Well, I don't know much about that stuff."

"T-That's okay! I don't either, but we can figure it out together, right?"

* * *

How the hell could clothes be made that small?

"Look at this! Isn't it adorable?" Hinata was literally shoving shoe after shoe, sock after sock, sweater after sweater in his face. Normally, he would have gotten extremely annoyed at this point if it were anybody else, but something about seeing his wife look so happy and excited made any discomfort or annoyance dissipate immediately. "We don't even know if it'll be a girl or a boy."

"I don't want to know. That's why I've only been showing you gender neutral options." Hinata mumbled, causing him to chuckle in response. "You can get whatever you like. Actually-" he reached behind her, grabbing a pair of soft, pale yellow socks, showing them to her. "-these are nice."

Hinata smiled at him, taking the socks in her hands. "I love them."

* * *

By the end of their shopping spree and Sasuke's haircut appointment, Hinata was exhausted. Her growing belly was definitely becoming a weight (literally), and her feet started hurting early on. Thankfully, Sasuke was an observant person and suggested they go home. As they crossed the street to reach their parked car, Hinata noticed the beautiful afternoon sky above them. Taking her phone out, she tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. "Sasuke."

"Are you okay?"

"C-Can we take a picture?"

She knew that she was making him step out of his comfort zone. His face showed it, and although she could have been mistaken, his cheeks appeared to tint a shade of pink. "W-We don't have any pictures together...and I'd like to have something put into those picture frames I bought. A-Also, Hanabi gave me a Polaroid camera and I'd love to use it sometime."

After a moment of silence and shifting of feet, Sasuke shrugged, which indicated his approval. She smiled, then became embarrassed when she realized her arm was too short for him, and he'd have to bend down awkwardly. Sasuke snorted in amusement and took the phone from her. "I can do it, although I'm not good at it."

"You're not even smiling!"

"You know, people didn't smile in photos before."

"W-Well, this isn't before! This is now!"

Sasuke snorted, causing Hinata to giggle. She watched as his mouth curved slightly in the way they had begun to do so since their duet, since the dramatic shift within him. Feeling warm inside, she smiled and he took the photo. As they both observed it, Hinata felt her eyes sting with tears. In the hawk-like way he always observed, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just happy…" She rubbed at the stubborn tears clinging to her eyelashes. Sasuke pressed a kiss to her forehead, and on their way home, Hinata texted the image to Hanabi.

_We were just shopping for our baby's clothes!_

Hanabi's response was almost immediate. _OMG HE'S SMILING WHAT THE HELL THIS IS WEIRD AND I FEEL STRANGELY UNCOMFORTABLE BUT ALSO HAPPY BECAUSE YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU GUYS ARE DOING MARRIED COUPLE, FUTURE PARENTS STUFF!_

Hinata giggled at Hanabi's response and pressed her phone to her mouth, smiling. Sasuke's hand found hers and they drove home in peaceful silence.

* * *

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"It's true what they say about pregnant women having to go to the bathroom every five seconds."

Hinata pouted at him, and Sasuke smiled at her. He took off his shoes and his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack. He stretched, yawning, and then he ran a hand through his hair, finding it strange that his hair was now shorter. He hadn't cut it since before Hinata's pregnancy.

Hinata. The only person who made him smile and take pictures and laugh. He found her absence strange and he longed for her, even though she was only steps away from him. He couldn't recall when he had become so attached, but he didn't mind it anymore.

He heard Hinata come out of the bathroom. "Um, I didn't hear the toilet flush or the faucet turn on, young lady-" He stopped.

Hinata was staring at the ground with a foreign look, a look he had never seen in her eyes before. Distant.

"What is it?" He went over to her. She looked up at him, but she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm bleeding."


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me. Pardon me. I need someone to see my wife right now."

Sasuke's words sounded distant. Hinata felt her heart hammering loudly in her chest and her hands were freezing. Her entire body was freezing. She shivered and the arm around her tightened. She could hear Sasuke murmuring words of encouragement to her, but she couldn't decipher them. The image of the stained toilet water was burned into her brain, the sudden cramp felt eternal. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and exhaling. She wasn't going to panic until she saw the doctor.

"Come with me."

An older nurse led them to a room, where her doctor was waiting. His expression was unreadable. She managed to hoarsely tell him what had happened. His expression remained the same.

He instructed her to lay down and performed some invasive tests. Clinical tests. Cold, foreign tests. Uncomfortable tests. Sasuke was outside and she could hear him pacing. Murmuring. The doctor and the nurse were murmuring. She stared at the white ceiling. She wanted to be home. She wanted Sasuke sleeping next to her.

She had taken a liking to his arms around her, his face buried in her neck. His kisses. His jokes. His shy smirks that he tried to hide when he made her laugh. His scent, his hair, his eyes. Sasuke made her happy.

She wanted him next to her.

She could hear his pacing pick up speed. The tapping of his foot when he paused.

"Could you please wait with your husband, Hinata-san?"

She got up slowly, avoiding the eyes of the doctor and the nurse. When she opened the door, Sasuke stopped. "What is it? How are you?"

"Hold me, please."

Sasuke didn't question her. He rested his chin on her head as Hinata buried her face into his chest, squeezing her eyes shut. She was freezing.

_You talk about Itachi a lot. What was he like?_

_Older. Intelligent. He took after Father when it came to his appearance, although he was kind. He had long hair. It drove Father nuts, but Mother loved it. _

_Is that why you haven't cut your hair?_

_Maybe. I'm also lazy._

_I like your hair. _

_I like yours, too. _

Sasuke ran a gentle hand through Hinata's hair and the caress threatened to lull her to sleep. She never thought she'd become so attached to someone. She never thought someone would be so gentle, so kind and caring with her. Someone who gave her the liberty to think for herself and laugh without covering her face.

_What about your mother? What was she like? _

_A lot of people say I look like her._

_Well, then she must have been beautiful._

_Wow, I'm flattered. She was kind as well. Always looked after Itachi and I. Father struck gold with her, and he made it clear that he did._

_He loved her a lot, then._

_I haven't seen him smile since she passed away. _

_I'm sorry to hear that…_

_Do you ever wonder what our child will look like?_

_Yes! I hope he or she looks like you. _

_You're beautiful._

"Sasuke."

He looked at her, never removing her from his embrace. "Yes?"

"We haven't thought of a name for our baby."

Sasuke's smile didn't reach his eyes. "You're right. I want you to choose that."

"Hinata-san. Can you and your husband come here, please?"

Sasuke's grip tightened for a moment before they followed the doctor, whose expression hadn't changed since they had arrived. The doctor suggested that they sit, but both refused simultaneously. He glanced at the nurse, who gave him a small nod.

"First, you did well in coming to see us right away. It's important that any issue, no matter how big or small, is addressed immediately." Hinata gave him a small nod, gnawing on her bottom lip until it felt raw.

"You are healthy, of course, but we do appreciate the fact that you came in-"

"Cut the bullshit already."

Sasuke's cold words tore through Hinata. She saw the static expression slowly shift, as if her doctor had suddenly aged dramatically. The nurse looked down, avoiding the couple's eyes.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Her voice sounded hoarse, as if she were trying to swallow dirt. He didn't respond, and he glanced at the nurse nervously, who didn't reciprocate.

"Doctor? Doctor, what is it?" She felt her beating heart pick up its pace, and cold sweat beaded on her forehead. After what felt like ages, he looked at them. His eyes were pained.

"I'm sorry. You've had a miscarriage, Hinata-san. Your baby is dead."

And Hinata felt the world suddenly become gray and cold. She felt it crumble. And she was crushed in the process.

* * *

The piercing cry felt foreign to his ears. He wanted to cover his ears, dig his nails into his head to block out the sound, but instead, he slid down onto the ground with his wife in his arms as she crumpled like a weak sheet of paper, her face twisted in a silent, painful cry. Seconds later, another delayed piercing cry. Her hand gripped the collar of his jacket and he could feel her nails scratching his skin despite the fabric that blocked direct contact. Sasuke pressed her face against his chest, muffling her cries. Her body shuddered violently, and he cradled her in his arms, burying his face into her hair. After what felt like an eternity, he looked up at the doctor and the nurse, who looked defeated, their eyes fixed on the broken woman before them.

"We're so sorry, Uchiha-san, Hinata-san. We know this is difficult to process, but we have to begin a curettage to ensure that no infections occur…"

They stopped when Hinata looked up at them, her face in mid sob, her eyes bloodshot, her nose and lips red. Tears ran down her chin, her neck. "Please tell me it's not true…" she choked out, and began to cry inconsolably again when the nurse turned to a different area of the room, pulling out some frightening devices. "No...no, please no…" She clung onto Sasuke, her nails scratching again, slicing like knives. "Sasuke, tell them to stop this sick joke…"

He had no response. And it was his silence in that moment that must have changed her. Her eyes became blank, and she slumped to the ground, her cheek pressed to the cold tile floor, staring at nothing. Sasuke reached to help her up, but the doctor stopped him. "It's okay, we'll take over for now. Please wait outside. And I am so incredibly sorry…"

Sasuke was herded out without another word. He looked back before the door closed to see the nurse bent down, her arm hooking gently under Hinata's arm and murmuring inaudible words into her ear.

Sasuke sunk into a chair, feeling as if the world was dumping all of its weight on him. He ran his hands through his hair, rubbing his temples viciously and grabbing tufts of hair, pulling in frustration.

Dead.

Their child was dead. His son or his daughter. Dead.

How?

How had his child died? What happened? Hinata was healthy. She was doing better. Her nausea had gotten better. Her heart was better.

How?

The whirlwind of emotions were caught in his throat, choking him. He swallowed, but to no avail. They were caught right there, in that tender spot, preventing him from breathing properly, thinking properly, grieving properly.

How does one grieve the death of an unborn child?

_Why _does one grieve the death of an unborn child?

The image of Hinata on the ground, her blank stare, was burned into his mind. Her piercing cries of sorrow and pain and anger rang loudly in his ears. No matter how hard he pressed against them, he could still hear it. How could his wife grieve with so much fervor over a being she had never met?

Perhaps he was in the wrong. She _had _met their child. Their child was a part of her, literally and figuratively.

He took his glasses off, pressing the palm of his hands to his eyes to stop the stinging, hot tears that were threatening to build up. He felt fury and pain and emptiness. Stress, heartache, sorrow. Defeat, weakness, ineptitude. How much time had passed? What were they doing to her? What was going to happen to his son? His daughter?

Another thought began to creep into his mind. What was he supposed to tell his father and his father-in-law? They didn't need to state the obvious. They forced a marriage between the two to produce heirs. What would his father say when he found out that his first grandchild had died before even being born? Or his father-in-law's reaction to his daughter losing that child? What would they see her as? Faulty? Weak? Unworthy? Not fit for motherhood? A waste?

Why had this happened to them?

"Be strong."

Sasuke looked up to see the doctor standing before him. He quickly stood up. "How is-"

"Your wife is fine. She will be up soon. But be strong. I know it is painful and confusing and you may be experiencing a flurry of emotions. Anger, sadness, heartbreak perhaps. But be strong. Your wife needs you." The doctor put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. It didn't work. "And I am so incredibly sorry. My wife lost a baby once, too. I know it is hard." He gave him a grim smile and then walked away. Just like that.

Be strong.

That's what he had to do. Be strong.

And he certainly did try.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard the door open. The nurse was steadying his wife as they walked out.

No. He couldn't recognize the woman before him. It wasn't Hinata.

It was her, but it wasn't.

She looked frail, aged. Her bouncy, soft dark hair hung limp like ropes. Her bright, pale eyes were dull, empty, lifeless. The rosy cheeks that were so characteristic of her were pale. She didn't meet his eyes. The nurse murmured something into her ear. She didn't respond. Sasuke thanked the nurse, who gave him a sympathetic but taut smile. She walked away, and Sasuke looked back at the woman.

Broken was the best way to describe her.

"Hinata."

She didn't respond. She merely walked over to him, slipping her arm around his. He didn't dare say anything else out of fear that she'd disintegrate.

The car ride home was unbearable. Sasuke wanted to get out and ran far away. Far away from this woman who had now destroyed his sweet wife. He wanted to run away, and he wanted to hold her at the same time. When they got home, Hinata got out, grimacing.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke hurried over. Hinata raised her eyes to look at him.

"No."

Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine. "Hinata-"

"No. No, Sasuke. I'm not okay. Our baby…" she began to shake as a sob cut her off. "Our baby is gone...and it's my fault…"

"No." Sasuke took a step forward, freezing when she took a step back, her expression causing his chest to tighten. Covering her face, she began to weep, and Sasuke stood there, feeling helpless. "Hinata…"

She brushed past him, making her way over to the door and waiting for him to open it. When he did, she went inside without bothering to take her shoes off and headed straight to their room, slamming the door in his face. Sasuke was lost.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to help her?

He stood still for a few seconds before slowly reaching for the doorknob and turning it slightly, the door creaking when it opened. Hinata was in bed, her back facing him. She hadn't bothered to take her shoes or jacket off. One could mistaken the situation and think she had merely fallen asleep.

_Be strong. Your wife needs you._

Sasuke walked over and kneeling, he slipped her shoes off, feeling Hinata become tense at the touch. He chose to ignore it, and then went over to her side, tugging at the jacket. After a few seconds, she raised her arm, allowing him to take it off. "Do you want anything?"

She shook her head and then buried her face in the pillow. Sasuke felt the tightness in his chest become painful.

_Do you need me? Please say you need me. I'm here for you._

"I'll be in my office if you need something."

_Why can't I bring myself to say anything? I shouldn't leave her alone. I should be here with her. _

There was no response.

Later that night when Sasuke climbed into bed, he found Hinata in the same position. He had never felt the distance between as much as he did in that moment, even though she was so close. He wanted, in every bone, in every muscle and cell of his body, to hold her, to comfort her. He tried to come close, but her hoarse voice sliced through him.

"I want to be alone."

Alone? After everything? After things changing between them?

The tightness in his chest was unbearable. He sat up, complying, and slept on the couch.

* * *

A woman who was unable to perform the one task she is naturally programmed for. That's what she was. A failure.

She killed her baby with her weakness.

Where was her baby? What did her baby think of her? A murderer? A weakling? A traitor? She was unable to care for her baby.

Hinata was tormented day and night. She refused to eat, to sleep, to shower. She stared out the window in the same spot day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, second after second. She could hear a voice that prompted her to eat and she could smell the food placed before her, but she wanted none of it. She needed to punish herself.

But why? Why was she punishing herself? Why had her baby died? How? What went wrong? How was she supposed to grieve?

She felt her pillow become wet with her hot, painful tears and she buried her face into it, stifling her sobs.

This was her punishment for having been the reason of her mother's death. Her father would only be more disappointed. Her father-in-law would see her as unworthy of his son.

His son.

She raised her head, glancing back to see her husband standing in the doorway. His expression was unreadable. Distant.

A stranger.

Sasuke wouldn't be a father anymore. Her dreams of seeing him lull their baby to sleep with his low, calm voice, of seeing him play with blocks or markers or foam balls were shattered. He wouldn't be a father anymore. She had killed their baby. She had been too weak.

She hid her face in the pillow in shame. "Close the door, please."

"Hinata, you need to eat and shower."

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"What do you know?" The answer came out harsher than she had intended. She raised her head again to see him look away, his expression not visible. He didn't say anything, and after a few excruciatingly painful seconds, he closed the door behind him. Hinata felt a sob hitch itself in her throat and she let her head sink back into the pillow, weeping at the fact that she was losing her husband. She knew she was losing her husband, and yet, she did nothing.

* * *

Sasuke creaked open the door to the room to find Hinata sitting up, staring out the window. A week had passed since the miscarriage had happened. She had hardly eaten anything and she hadn't showered. Letting her remain in that state was criminal. He opened the door a bit wider. She didn't move.

"Hinata."

When she didn't respond, Sasuke took a few steps towards the bed. He stopped, unsure of what to do. He had hardly seen her face and he had been sleeping in the living room for the entire week. He had to do something. Anything.

"Do you want to shower?"

She lowered her head, as if she were looking at her feet. "No…" The response was quiet and he wasn't sure if he had heard it. He decided to go around to her side and after hesitating, he sat down, making sure to give her space. "I can help you."

"I don't want to shower. I...I want to stay in this state because this is how I was before…" Her voice trailed off and she covered her face with her hands. Sasuke looked away, feeling a lump in his throat. He couldn't bear seeing his wife like this, disintegrating in depression. Where was the beautiful, joyful, and sweet Hinata he wanted to hold and kiss and tease? Instead, this broken stranger had replaced his wife.

She looked at him-actually looked at him-and Sasuke felt something seep into his gut. This couldn't be Hinata. Her eyes looked sunken, with dark circles that looked like bruises darkening day by day under her dull, empty eyes. Her full cheeks had sunken in as well, and her body looked frail and weak. Her hair hung in limp, dark ropes. She was looking at him, but at the same time she wasn't.

"You must be disgusted."

"What? No, I-"

She cut him off when she tried to stand, only to wobble and sit back down. Sasuke reached out to help steady her, but she shrank away from him. "I'm fine…"

A sudden surge of anger swirled in Sasuke. He stood up and took her hand, tightening his grip when she tried to pull away. "Come. I'll help you."

"No."

"Hinata, _stop it_. Stop. Stop with this. You're punishing yourself."

"I deserve it!" A sob caught her off, and she lowered her head as she began to cry again. Hooking his arms under her armpits as he had when she had fallen asleep the night they went to the hospital to visit his assistant, he raised her up and she wobbled. Assuming she was too weak to walk, without a second thought, Sasuke scooped her up into his arms, ignoring her soft "Stop." He sat her down in the bathtub and making sure to be gentle, he began tugging at the sleeves. She pulled away. "Stop!"

Sasuke pulled away, watching her curl up, pressing her face to her knees. After a few moments, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, please. I'll help you." She didn't respond, and trying his luck again, he tugged at her sleeve. This time, she complied. She raised her arm ever so slightly and Sasuke pulled the blouse off. He helped her take her pants and underwear off and she curled up again, hiding herself, burying her face into her knees again. He turned the water on, letting it seep into the tub.

A part of him found this incredibly strange. Hinata would've put up a fight before, becoming a blushing, stuttering mess and trying to hide herself from him. Now she sat in the water, looking thin and frail, her empty eyes staring at nothing, without any trace of embarrassment or shame. Another part of him felt a strong urge to hold her, naked and all, and tell her everything would be alright and that he was there for her, that he felt her pain, even if he'd never entirely understand it.

He took a step back and was about to leave when she reached out, grabbing onto his sleeve. His heart was pounding loudly.

"Stay here."

Sasuke didn't dare question her. He sat down in between the tub and the toilet. Hinata's grip didn't loosen.

"Can you sit here?" and then, in a softer voice, "please?"

Sasuke undressed without question. He had no room for embarrassment or questions. His wife needed him, and he so desperately needed her. He climbed in and she scooted forward so she could sit between his legs. Although they were sitting rather awkwardly and they probably would have never done something like this before, he didn't care. He turned the water back on and squirted some body wash into the water, watching as bubbles began to form around them. He stared at Hinata with her head lowered, her bony spine noticeably protruding on her bare back. She had neglected food and self-care for a week. And he had allowed it.

He took some shampoo in his hands, and then gently, began massaging it into her hair. He felt her become tense, and then her body loosened up. A small sigh escaped her, and he took it as his cue to continue. Reaching for the small bin they kept next to the tub, he filled it up with water and rinsed her long hair, making sure to detangle any knots carefully. He then reached for a loofah and with some soap, he began to lather it on her body, scrubbing gently. She complied, washing her private areas when he prompted her and he repeated the rinsing. He was in the middle of massaging conditioner into her hair when he felt her shaking. "Hinata?"

Hinata's heart was torn into pieces. She had pushed her husband away for a week, and here he was, washing her with such a gentle, caring touch, not paying attention to the fact that she had been dirty and gross for a week. She wept, trying hard to stifle her crying. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered hoarsely, biting her fist. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. He didn't respond, letting her grieve in silence. Hinata felt his lips touch her bare skin, and the pain of her broken heart intensified. She had failed him. She had failed their family.

* * *

Sasuke dressed Hinata in a long sleeved dress that fit loosely. He brushed her hair as she sat on the bed, staring down at her fingernails.

"My father called. He wants us to have dinner with him."

Nothing sounded more awful than having to face her father-in-law, but Sasuke had been so caring with her that she felt it was almost sinful to say no.

"Don't worry. I told him that you weren't feeling-"

"It's okay. We can go."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata wasn't sure. She didn't want to go. A voice inside her kept telling her no, but she nodded. She wasn't going to keep her husband from his only family who had never failed him like she did. He tried to give her another excuse, but her mind was set. She stood up, feeling lightheaded, but she brushed past him, reaching for a coat and a scarf and she waited for him at the door. He stared at her, his dark eyes showing no expression. After a few moments, they headed out.

_Doesn't yellow stand out rather strangely?_

_Why do you say that?_

_I don't know. Usually yellow is a gender neutral color, but we have such cool toned colors around us that yellow seems strange._

_I think it compliments it. It's a light splash of color. _

_I'm excited to meet our baby._

_Yeah. I am, too._

Hinata knew she would end up regretting her decision to have dinner at her father-in-law's house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Goodness, Hinata. What on earth happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Fugaku's words felt like sharp knives stabbing her in the heart. Sasuke responded with a stern voice, "Can you not make such insensitive comments?" Fugaku didn't answer, but his eyes never wavered. They were cold as always, but she felt as if he were staring straight into her soul, scorning her for letting his grandchild die.

She averted her eyes, staring at her shoes. After a few moments, he led them to the dining area, where she didn't want to be, sitting in a chair that she didn't want to sit in, eating food that she wanted to puke. Sasuke had not looked in her direction once, and he maintained a quiet, dull conversation with his father. She glanced at him.

He was distant.

A stranger.

The sweet, silly, and caring man she had seen emerge weeks before had sunk back into a place of retreat within. And she had done that. She had killed that man, too.

She bit her lip in an attempt to force back hot tears that were threatening to spill. She had failed Sasuke. He had been against her pregnancy at first and when he had finally come to terms with it, accepting her and their child with open arms, she had ripped that away from him by being weak. Did he think she was being horrible? Did he think she had killed their baby out of spite for not accepting the pregnancy in the beginning?

"Hinata, I asked how the food is tasting."

She snapped out of her thoughts when Fugaku spoke to her. Sasuke wasn't looking at her.

"The food is fine."

"Just fine?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow, looking at both of them. "Are you two in a fight? My, you didn't have to force yourselves to come if you weren't up for it."

Hinata stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She muttered, and when she got to the bathroom, she took a long look at herself.

Who was the woman in the mirror? Was it really her? No wonder Fugaku had criticized her appearance. She looked awful. Her lips were dry and cracked, the bags under her eyes were dark, her cheekbones jutted out in a not-so-flattering way. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She looked down at her abdomen, now a deflated, unappealing mass of skin where her baby had died. She wanted to cry and die in that spot, but she took a deep breath, did her business, and walked out. She paused when she heard Sasuke and Fugaku speaking in low voices.

"...when did this happen?"

"A week ago."

Ah. He was telling his father about the miscarriage.

"Well, what a shame. A woman who can't do the only thing she has to do in this life."

Hinata froze, feeling her chest tighten painfully. It didn't stop there.

"What did you say?"

"Hinata is worthless, Sasuke. She barely made it to the second trimester and she lost the child. What does that tell you about your future with her? She won't be able to give you any children and produce any heirs." She saw Fugaku take a step forward, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'll get a lawyer and arrange the divorce. There are plenty of other girls you could marry, including Hanabi. She's of age now, and it's evident that Hiashi sees her as the more valuable one of the two."

Sasuke shrugged his father's hand off. "No. I'm not divorcing Hinata. What the hell is wrong with you? Marrying another girl because Hinata had a miscarriage? Marrying Hanabi? Are you crazy?"

"Do not raise your voice when you speak to me, Sasuke."

"Oh, fuck off."

"Excuse me!?"

"I'm not divorcing, Hinata. She needs-"

"Hinata is worthless! She's weak!"

Hinata took a step back, the movement loud enough for both of them to hear. Sasuke turned his head quickly, his eyes widening when he saw that she had been listening. He became blurry as tears began to stream down her cheeks, and she turned around, running towards the door. "Hinata!"

She slammed the door behind her, running blindly, and then stopping, leaning against a wall, the cold wind stinging her face. With shaky hands, she took her phone out, fumbling as she looked for Hanabi's number. The last texts she had shared with her sister were there, taunting her. The picture of her and Sasuke after their shopping date.

She slowly slid down, ignoring the rough brick wall that scratched her cheek.

"I'm sorry, my baby...I wasn't strong enough to let you live. I am unworthy…"

She sobbed, her body shaking every time she inhaled. The cold wind whistled loudly and she looked up at the orange and purple sky as the sun slowly sunk into the abyss. Where was her baby now?

"Hinata!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her hands to her ears. No. No. She didn't want him to come near her. She wasn't worthy.

"Hinata!" Sasuke ran over and grabbed her arm. She yanked it away roughly. "Don't touch me! I'm unworthy!"

"You're not. My father is wr-"

"Your father is right. I am unworthy and you deserve a woman who will give you a child when you are ready."

"Stop it."

"No!"

Sasuke suddenly pulled her up quickly, as if she were a rag doll. She tried to pull away, but he was stronger, and he brought her into his arms, his lips finding hers. She pulled back, pursing her lips together. "Let go of me!"

She opened her eyes to see him. He was tired. He looked hopeless. He slowly released his grip on her. "I'm sorry."

Hinata didn't answer. She felt a huge knot in her throat as she saw the man before her becoming a stranger once more. He took a step back. "Let's go home. You must be tired." She didn't answer again and followed him to the car. She had never felt the distance between them as much as she had then.

* * *

"Tell you father I will sign the divorce papers."

"No."

"Hanabi is still young. She's stubborn. You'd probably be better off with another girl from your father's list."

"Will you stop it? What the hell has gotten into you?"

Hinata kicked her shoes off, throwing her coat and scarf on the couch in their room when she walked in. She flopped onto the bed, turning her back to him. "Leave me alone."

Sasuke sighed in exasperation. "I'm not going to divorce you, Hinata. My father doesn't control my life."

"But he does. He always has. He just wants what is best for you."

"Will you stop for fuck's sake?" Sasuke slammed a fist on the nightstand next to his regular sleeping spot, startling both of them. She sat up, glaring at him. "I think you're the one who needs to stop."

"Hinata, I know you are suffering. But please don't think such irrational things. I don't want to divorce you. Just because this happened now doesn't mean it will repeat in the future. We can always try-"

"You don't know anything! You don't know how it feels...I killed our baby, Sasuke!" A sob followed, and she covered her face with her thin, bony fingers as she cried. "You don't understand anything! All I've ever wanted is to be a mother, and I couldn't even do that. Don't you get it? I am weak!" She stood up, going around the bed to walk up to him. "I ruined our family...don't you understand!?" She pushed him back, uncharacteristic and foreign of her to do. Sasuke caught his balance and she saw his jaw harden. "Stop it."

"No."

"I've been suffering, too! Do you not understand how difficult it is to see you fall apart and not being able to do anything about it!?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Fine." She didn't understand why his response surprised her. It stomped all over her broken heart. He walked out, slamming the bedroom door loudly behind him. Hinata flopped back onto the bed, crying loudly. She had lost her baby and her husband.

* * *

Another week. Then another. Then another. Then another. Sasuke continued his daily routine of going to work and coming home to do more work. The company was being productive. His assistant was working part-time hours, loud and cheerful as usual.

Oh, and he was sharing his home with a stranger.

Sasuke came home to find the bedroom door closed or closing as he walked in. He had hardly seen Hinata the past few weeks and when he did, she didn't bother looking in his direction. She was a stranger to him, nothing more, nothing less. It was as it had always been.

No.

This is not how it had always been.

She had doted on him before, giving him small smiles, giving him hugs, back rubs, her body, her hair, her lips, her everything. Now she was gone.

He slowly opened the door to their room to see her with her body facing the door. She was sleeping, but he could see her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her hand was resting on her lifeless abdomen.

Every part of him wanted to go over to her and hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay, that he didn't blame her for their child's death. But he couldn't. He couldn't talk to her.

He closed the door quietly, and taking his phone out, he made a phone call.

"I need you to come over. We need to talk."

* * *

Sasuke opened the door, letting Hiashi in. The man had a guarded expression, and he handed his coat to Sasuke after he offered to take it. "Thank you."

"Please sit. Make yourself comfortable."

"Where is Hinata? She should be making tea for her guest."

"In this house, Hinata doesn't have anything she has to do. She's free to do as she pleases." Sasuke sat down across from his father-in-law, who narrowed his eyes at him. "I called you here to talk about a serious issue."

Hiashi crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? What could the mighty Uchiha Sasuke have that is so serious?"

"Hinata had a miscarriage over a month ago."

Sasuke saw it. He saw the shock that flashed in the man's eyes for a split second. Hiashi maintained his composure, tightly knitting his fingers together. "I see. What a disappointment."

"No. No, you see, that's exactly why I had you come here. I want to know why the hell you see Hinata as a disappointment. Why you make her think of herself as a disappointment."

"I don't owe you any explanations. Hinata is my daughter and she has to live up to my expectations."

"Quit with the bullshit, dammit." Sasuke clenched his teeth. "That is abuse. Hinata may be your daughter, but she is my wife, and I will make sure she knows that she is not a disappointment." Hiashi appeared to be unfazed, but Sasuke saw that his knuckles were white from how tightly knit his fingers were.

"I don't owe you any explanations."

Sasuke sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair and resting his elbows on the table, rubbing his temples at the same time. "Listen, I'm tired. Exhausted. Hinata is inconsolable. She went a week without eating or showering and she hasn't exactly been looking after herself since then-"

"And you two got in a fight?"

The question took Sasuke by surprise, but he made an effort to hide it. "Why do you say that?"

Hiashi gave him a very small, grim smile. "She would be sitting here with you."

Sasuke didn't respond for a few moments. Then, "Yes. She overheard my father saying some rather unpleasant things about her and we got into an argument."

"I see. I can't help you with that. Like you said, she's your wife."

"I'm not asking for your help. I just want to understand why you are so cold to her. Why do you dote so much on Hanabi and toss Hinata aside as if she were a rag? It doesn't make sense."

Hiashi's jaw hardened. "Hanabi is a lot stronger and-"

"Listen." Sasuke cut him off, leaning forward. "Hinata is depressed. She's blocked me out and I'm assuming she hasn't contacted Hanabi, or else she'd be here day and night. I sought you out because she needs her father, not the man who owns one of the most successful businesses in the region. She needs _you_."

Hiashi looked down at his hands, his expression unreadable. "There isn't much I can do for her."

"I don't beg, but listen for once. What is it that you have against her? One would think you hate your own daughter. She's your firstborn, for crying aloud. The first child you had with your wife."

That was it. He had managed to crack the stone walls.

Hiashi's expression changed. He looked older, tired. His eyes were clouded, as if remembering something obscure and personal, deep within his memories. Sasuke stood up and looking through the cabinet, he found a bottle of sake and took out a small cup. He set it in front of Hiashi. "Maybe this will help."

The man snorted with amusement. "There's no need." He leaned back in his seat, his eyes focused on something distant. "You are right, Sasuke. She is my firstborn. You see, I married my wife when we were still quite young. She was a Hyuuga, not closely related, but she bore the name. She was a wonderful partner, and not long after being married, she became pregnant with Hinata." Sasuke observed him. Hiashi had paused, and swallowed. Perhaps this was the first time he was speaking about his wife after her death. He was clearly not someone who opened up much, but as soon as he started, he didn't stop.

"She had a healthy and smooth pregnancy and soon, Hinata was born. We were content with our small family. Hinata had a few health issues, but she was fine and happy. She looks a lot like her mother, you know…" His trailed off, appearing to reminisce on memories of playing with his daughter or putting her to sleep, perhaps. "Hinata grew older and she began to ask for a sibling. I suppose she felt lonely and wanted someone to accompany her. At the time, my wife's health had been failing her, and I advised against another pregnancy. But she loved Hinata so much and she saw how much she longed for a younger sibling, so of course she was going to comply with her daughter's wishes. She became pregnant afterwards-" he stopped, and then with unsteady hands, he poured himself a cup of sake. "I suppose I will be needing this, after all."

"Please. Help yourself." He wasn't one to judge, especially if it was his father-in-law opening up to him. The man downed two cups of sake before resting his cheek against the palm of his hands, his eyes still distant. A wistful smile, although barely visible, was on his face. "She was weak during the pregnancy. Always tired and distant, but she never failed to spend time with Hinata or I. She was like that, always strong and she made sure to not make us worry. She had a full-term pregnancy, but unfortunately, she died shortly after giving birth to Hanabi. She had a hemorrhage and by the time we made it to the hospital, it was too late…" Sasuke heard Hiashi's voice shake with emotion and he looked down at his hands to give the man privacy. He began to feel a whirlwind of emotions within himself. This man had lost his wife, clearly the love of his life, and he must have buried the memory of her deep within himself. What would he have done if Hinata had died instead of their child?

"I was left to care for both of them. I became hard on Hinata because I saw my wife in her...I was upset at my wife because she left me too soon, and I was grief-stricken. I took it out on my daughter. I blamed Hinata for my wife's death because had she not asked for a sibling, perhaps my wife would still be alive." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, right between his eyes. "I know it's irrational, Sasuke. I know I've been too hard on her. But I inherited the company and I needed to do my job, and Hinata's health and mannerisms were only burdens. Hanabi proved to be exceptionally strong and assertive. She takes after me, so early on, I made the decision that she would be the heir. Hinata didn't complain, but I continued to isolate her and force her to live up to my expectations. It was painful...she is so much like her mother." He paused, and then added, "Perhaps that is why I am so hard on her. I want to mold her into me because I am afraid she'll disappear like my wife…" He stopped, looking down at his hands. Only an idiot would not be able to see that the man was remorseful, but couldn't express his emotions. He loved his daughter and in a strange way, tried to demonstrate it to her, even though his love for her was tangled with resentment. Sasuke stood up, causing Hiashi to look at him.

"She's in the room. Now would be a good time to remedy that, no?" Sasuke motioned in the direction of their bedroom. He saw Hiashi hesitate and he didn't move from his spot. "I've been hard on her. I'm the last one she needs to see."

"I don't think that's true. Hinata has a huge heart. And I know she misses you, as her father, not as Hyuuga Hiashi. She needs you." Sasuke glanced back at the door. "She may have turned me away, but she won't do that to you."

Hiashi didn't say anything for a few moments, but then he stood up. Sasuke could see the sweat beading on the man's forehead. He was clearly nervous. Sasuke led him to the room and opened it slowly. Hinata was laying down but she raised her head when he opened the door. He couldn't see her expression. "Hinata."

"Close the door."

"Your father is here to see you."

She sat up and as Sasuke opened the door wider and the light crept in, he saw the shock and pain and longing on her face as she saw her father behind her husband. Sasuke stepped aside and let Hiashi walk in. Hesitantly, he went over to Hinata's side, and murmured something before sitting, prompting Hinata to throw her arms around him and visibly tremble as she cried. Hiashi pulled her into a tight embrace and Sasuke closed the door quietly behind him. He felt a huge wave of relief, but also a feeling of emptiness settled in his gut. It dissipated when he headed outside, driving towards the place he least wanted to be at, but knew it was necessary.

* * *

"I'm surprised you decided to swing by, Sasuke. You were pretty upset last time you were here."

"I'm not exactly happy to be here, but there are some things I want to talk to you about."

"What's that, my boy?" Fugaku sat across from Sasuke, taking a sip of ginseng tea and pushing a cup towards his son. Sasuke took the cup, warming his cold, clammy hands. "I want to talk about Mother and Itachi."

Fugaku's expression was unreadable. He took another sip and Sasuke noticed his jaw was clenched. "Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Dunno. We just never talked about them after the accident."

"It's better that way." Fugaku set the cup down. A loud _clink_. The sound echoed in the silence.

_He's just like Hiashi. They bury everything down._

"It's not. I miss them. I want to remember them and talk about them with you."

"You're becoming too soft. Is that your wife rubbing off on you?"

Sasuke ignored the annoyance that was started to build up in his chest. "Is remembering my family considered weak? Are you just going to erase them entirely from your mind? Why, Father? Didn't you love your wife and Itachi?"

"I have you, don't I?"

"But you don't." Sasuke squeezed the cup tightly. "You don't. You've been shoving your expectations down my throat since the day they died, and molded me to become like you. And I almost did. I almost became like you. I almost forgot who I was before." He looked down at the liquid in the cup, rippling as his hands shook as he contained his emotions. "You don't know me, and I almost lost myself."

"Almost. You speak of almost. How did you find this so-called "before" version of you?"

"My wife."

Fugaku snorted and he shook his head. "Then I have failed."

"Why?"

"You've become too attached. Your wife is there for the image, and to give you children. That's it."

That caused Sasuke to snap. "So you admit it. That's all you think Hinata is for me."

"Is she more than that?"

"Yes!" Sasuke stood up, the chair making a loud sound. Fugaku was unfazed and he took another sip of tea. "Sit down." Sasuke glared at him and after a few moments, sunk back into the chair. "Is that what you thought of Mother?"

"Of course not." Fugaku looked right at him, his dark eyes cold and guarded. "Your mother was everything to me. But I became too attached."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. You're wrong. There is nothing wrong with being "too attached" to someone, especially your wife. You loved Mother. I know that. I remember it." His grip tightened on the cup again. "You always made the effort to bring her flowers or help her with us. You listened to her when she told you to go easy on Itachi and I, even if we had been frustrating and deserved a punishment. You would stay up with her, talking about who knows what for hours at night. I remember these things. How can you just discard the thought of her like that?" Fugaku was about to respond, but Sasuke cut him off. "And Itachi...Itachi loved you so much. You were his idol. He was more than happy to take over the company after you retired if it meant that you'd be proud of him…" Sasuke's voice trailed off, and he felt tightness in his throat. He looked away, feeling his eyes sting. "Itachi loved us...and so did Mother. How can you just forget about them?"

"You look so much like your mother, you know."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Fugaku gave him a small smile. Genuine. He reached across the table, taking the cup out of Sasuke's hands. "I haven't forgotten them, Sasuke. There is not one day that passes when I don't think about them."

"Then why do you think the way that you do?"

"I have you. I don't want to be hung up on the memory of them."

"That's not the point." Sasuke rubbed his temples with the palm of his hands. "You've always put so much pressure on me and exerted all of this power over my life. You've controlled me for years, even choosing a wife for me. You invest your time into molding me into you, but you disregard _me_ entirely. I am your son, and I need you as my father. I miss Mother and Itachi every day, and you could just be dead like them since you don't act like the father Mother would've wanted you to be."

That was the breaking point. Fugaku's eyes travelled to his hands and the facade began to crumble. There was a long silence between them, one of unspoken apologies and pain and loneliness. Sasuke knew in that moment that his father had always been suffering in silence. He missed his wife and his son as much as he did.

"I remember when you were born. Mikoto was so surprised to see that you had a full head of hair and the biggest, darkest eyes. You've always looked like her." Fugaku gave his son a wistful smile, swishing the cold tea in his cup around. "I named you. She said you would grow up to be strong and intelligent. She was right."

Sasuke felt his chest squeeze in pain and he looked down at his hands. "She bought me that green stuffed dinosaur when I fell from the tree and hurt my ankle. I wonder where that thing went."

Fugaku stood up and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. They walked up the stairs-something Sasuke hadn't done in years-and at the top, Fugaku slid open the door to Sasuke's old room, still intact from before he left for university. Sasuke felt a wave of nostalgia as he looked around, observing the posters, the Uchiha crests and fans, the collection of dinosaurs he hid behind the computer monitor. Fugaku walked over to the closet and reached far back on the shelf, pulling out the stuffed dinosaur, still a vibrant green. Sasuke took it from him, observing it. He didn't realize how small it actually was. "I don't remember putting it up there."

"I did it. After you left, I put it up here. When your mother and Itachi died, I took away all of those things that she had given you, including this. I didn't want you to remain hung up on memories." He looked out the window of Sasuke's room, his hands tightly knit behind his back. "I tried to push you away from them. I wanted you to grow up strong and assertive and prepared to inherit the company. I knew I was molding you into someone you never were, but I didn't stop myself." He lowered his head. "I didn't want to see your mother in you."

Sasuke squeezed the dinosaur, a soft _squeeeee_ sound escaping it. He remembered Itachi playing with him outside, his mother calling them in for dinner as their father came home from work. He remembered sleeping with the dinosaur at night, hugging it tightly for warmth and company. He looked up to see his father looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

There didn't need to be anything else said. He buried his face into his father's chest, squeezing him tightly. He was thinner than he remembered. Frail. Older. But he felt like he was home. His father's arms were tight around him, and he rested his cheek against Sasuke's head. After a long time, they let go and Sasuke pretended he hadn't seen the tears that clung to Fugaku's eyelashes. He handed the dinosaur back, but Fugaku didn't take it. "Keep it. It was your mother's gift to you."

Sasuke shook his head. "I want you to have it. If one day you want to give it to my children, tell them it was a gift from Mother."

"My boy…" Fugaku ruffled Sasuke's hair and embraced him once more before they headed out, sliding the door shut behind them.

Before Sasuke left, Fugaku stopped him. "I'm sorry about what happened with Hinata. I know you must be suffering as well." Sasuke didn't respond, but he averted his eyes. Fugaku rested a hand on his son's shoulder, gripping it for a few moments before letting him go. "You don't have to be strong, Sasuke. Don't do what I did. It's okay to feel afraid and sad and confused. And you need Hinata, just as much as she needs you." He slipped a small box into Sasuke's hand before sending him off. As Sasuke pulled out of the long driveway, he saw his father standing in the doorway, the wistful smile still on his face and he waved to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke opened the front door to find Hinata and Hiashi sitting at the dinner table, quietly conversing. They looked up when he walked in, but Hinata avoided his eyes. Hiashi rested his hand on hers and then stood up. "I'll be leaving now. It's getting late, and I'm sure you're both tired." He ruffled Hinata's hair gently before walking towards him. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Thank you."

Sasuke nodded, and Hiashi left, leaving him and Hinata in silence. She hadn't looked in his direction and when Hiashi's car was gone, she got up, hurrying back to the room. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke caught her arm. "Hang on."

Hinata pulled away immediately. "I'm tired."

Sasuke loosened his grip on her and stared down at his feet, defeated.

_And you need Hinata, just as much as she needs you_.

"No." Sasuke followed her and grabbed her arm again. She tried to yank it away, but he tightened his grip. "Hinata, _listen_."

"Stop it. I want to go to bed."

Sasuke sighed loudly and letting her go, he ran a hand through his hair. "Hinata, why are you avoiding me? Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to go to bed."

"If you are suffering, why are you pushing me away, dammit? I'm your husband and I'm here to help-"

"You don't understand!" Hinata interrupted loudly, her eyes glossy with tears. "All I've ever wanted in life-" her voice shook with emotion "-was to be a mother. I wanted to see you happy with our baby, especially after you had warmed up to the idea of it, and then this happens…" She began to cry loudly, pressing the palms of her hands to her eyes. "You don't understand!"

"Then help me understand." Sasuke took a step forward, but she cowered away. "Don't come near me!"

Sasuke couldn't bear it anymore. He slumped to the ground, resting his face in his hands. After a long silence-except for Hinata's stifled sobs-Sasuke murmured, "Then what do you want me to do? Tell me, Hinata. I've seen you suffer for the past weeks and you've pushed me away. I don't know what to do anymore." He felt a hard lump in his throat. "I'm tired, too."

Hinata turned her back to him, rubbing her eyes. "You should go home."

"This _is _my home. You don't understand either, Hinata." Sasuke stood up, taking a step closer to her. "I've been suffering, too. It hurts when I see how much you hurt. I was hurt by our child's death as well. I wanted to see you happy as well, whether that was nursing our child or lulling them to sleep." He felt his voice begin to shake with emotion, but he no longer made an effort to hide it. "I never thought I'd mourn the loss of a life I had never met...but seeing you like this, neglecting your health and crying has caused me so much suffering. I've felt useless as I see you sink deeper and deeper into depression and I wonder if my wife...the woman who was laughing and full of life not too long ago has disappeared completely." His vision became blurry and he looked down.

"I love you, Hinata."

There was a silence between them. All that could be heard was the soft wind outside, the distant motors of automobiles as they drove by, going who knows where. Hinata's sobs had stopped, and their uneven breathing filled the atmosphere. The words hung heavily in the air, naked, exposed, raw. He stared at her small, fragile silhouette as she kept her back to him, her head lowered. Every cell in his body urged him to reach and hold her, for his own sake at that point. She raised her head and said quietly, "Isn't it cruel? We love each other now because we were forced and conditioned into this situation. You never got the chance to meet anyone else. Perhaps your life would have been different. Perhaps your true love is still out there. Perhaps she can offer you what I couldn't."

"No. Maybe you're right. We _were_ forced into this, but even if we had not, if we had never met, I know the universe would find a way to bring me to you because you complete me. You are everything I was missing. You are the light of my life. I love _you_, Hinata, and that is me speaking. Not my father. Not yours. Me. I choose to love you. And I hope you are in agreement with me."

Hinata felt her chest tighten, threatening to choke her. Sasuke's words were like fire, and she felt as if she were burning.

"I need you. Goddamn, I need you. I miss you, and I've been suffering without you. I want us to talk about this and get through it together. So please…" His voice became softer. "Please. Don't push me away."

She turned around slowly and Sasuke stared at her. His face reflected the deep pain and loneliness she was feeling. He was tired, with dark circles under his eyes. He had grown thin, his glasses were gone. He was raw and exposed and vulnerable and she needed him. She needed her husband. And he needed her.

Sasuke embraced her when she flung herself into his arms, her sob muffled in his shirt. He squeezed her tightly, burying his face in her hair and making it wet with painful, hot tears he had held back since the day his mother and brother had died. She was here now, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm here now, and I won't leave you. Promise me you won't leave me?"

"I won't leave you."

Sasuke kissed her again and again, muffling her sobs every time. He held her tightly, and her nails dug into his back as she held him with all of her strength. He didn't care. She didn't care. She was glad he was there, his scent, his arms, his lips, his eyes. He was here now, and that was all that mattered.

"I love you, Sasuke. So much. _So much_."

He kissed her again, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Hinata fit perfectly into the curve of Sasuke's body, and he held her close. She was finally warm after cold, sleepless nights.

She still couldn't fall asleep.

She pressed her face against his chest, and this must have woken him because Sasuke pressed a warm kiss to her forehead. "Hm?"

"I can't sleep."

Sasuke raised his head, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He brought his other hand to gently stroke Hinata's cheek. The gesture was sweet and comforting. "Do you want to talk?"

Hinata kissed his hand, and she pressed it against her cheek. "I've had nightmares where I wake up in blood and our baby…" Her voice trailed off as a lump caught itself in her throat. Sasuke nuzzled his face against hers, and she let out a sigh, the warmth of his face and body soothing her. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke…" She murmured softly.

"Hinata, you have nothing to be sorry about. These things happen, and perhaps it just wasn't our time. But don't ever think that you are unworthy or weak." His voice was stern, but his expression was gentle. Hinata tilted her head up to land herself a kiss before saying, "But you said you were suffering and I turned you away."

"Your pain and suffering was greater. I don't hold any grudge against you, Hinata. I just want you to be okay." Hinata felt her eyes begin to water and after a few moments of silence, she murmured, "I still don't want to know if our baby was a boy or girl. I like the idea of 'our baby' better."

"Then we don't have to ever know." After a pause, he said, "I got a call earlier." Hinata had a feeling she knew what the call was about, but she let him continue. "From the mortuary."

She sighed. "It's unfortunate that we even have to bring up that place."

"It's up to you what you want to do."

"We could use a garden." Hinata looked into Sasuke's dark eyes, searching for any sign of protest. There was none. She continued, "Maybe we can do that." Sasuke nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She felt his breathing begin to deepen, but she couldn't help herself. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She felt his smile against her skin and he murmured, "I love you, too."

* * *

There was a flurry of dirt being kicked up into the air when Hinata walked over, her husband bent down, hacking at the ground with a shovel. She smiled and he turned around, his cheek bearing a streak of wet dirt.

A few weeks had passed since they had gone to pick up their baby's remains at the mortuary. She knew the doctor had held off on telling them this, with good reason. Hinata had been lost for weeks after the death of her child, and dealing with the remains would have destroyed her completely.

Sasuke stood up, and put an arm around her waist as she leaned against him. They looked down at the small stone where their baby was buried that bore their family names. Sasuke had finished planting some chrysanthemums. He wiped at the dirt on his face after a few minutes of silence, and Hinata giggled. "I can tell you're not used to this."

"Hey, I didn't plan flowers in my free time like you did."

"Alright, alright. Go take a shower. We don't want to be late for our meeting."

Sasuke pressed a dry kiss to her lips before heading inside to shower. Hinata knelt down, placing a single white rose on the small stone. She smiled and stood up, walking back inside to change her shoes. When Sasuke was finished, they headed to the city to their meeting.

"Wow, I didn't expect this many couples to show up."

"Neither did I."

They sat down, observing the rest of the nervous, uncomfortable couples like themselves. Some older, some around the same age as them. Some Westerners and other foreigners. They had been meeting with a counselor, a woman who had gone through three miscarriages, for the past few weeks. It had been Sasuke's idea, even though Hinata knew he was stepping out of his comfort zone. But they both liked it. They felt relieved and understood, especially Sasuke. His suffering as a grieving father and husband was acknowledged and not discarded as unimportant, which Hinata also appreciated, especially since she knew how much Sasuke had also suffered. The past week, they had been invited to a larger meeting, with other couples who had gone through a similar loss. Sasuke crossed and uncrossed his legs as he listened attentively to the other people telling their stories. When it came to their turn to share their story, they had the option of remaining silent. Hinata chose to speak and her strength in doing so encouraged him to speak as well.

Here they were, a grieving mother and father, who found comfort in each other, free of judgment and societal pressures urging them to move on. They had the rest of their lives to grieve the loss of their baby, and they had the rest of their lives to reminiscence on the beautiful pregnancy, on Hinata's glowing aura, her beautiful, milky white abdomen growing with their baby. They had the rest of their lives to ponder the 'what ifs' regarding their baby, and there was nothing that impeded that.

Hanabi had been over immediately after Hinata told her what had happened, and Sasuke knew that once her sister was aware of their situation and Hinata was given her full support, she was on a safe road to recovering. Of course, whatever that is for the individual, and however long it takes them.

After the meeting was over and they were heading outside, Sasuke's stomach grumbled and he coughed loudly to mask the sound, to no avail. Hinata giggled. "I'm hungry, too."

"Tch. Who said I'm hungry?" _Growl_.

"Your stomach did!"

Sasuke attacked her sides, causing her to erupt in laughter from the tickling. He ruffled her hair and she giggled, accepting the light peck on her lips with a smile. "Where do you want to eat?"

"W-Well, there's a ramen place near by… what?" Sasuke didn't bother masking his disapproval. "Ramen?" He asked incredulously. "I ate so much ramen with Naruto that I thought I was going to develop diabetes. It's a miracle he hasn't transformed into a bowl of ramen after eating it so much."

"A-Actually...I was thinking about how much Naruto-kun liked ramen and that's why I...w-what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, please…"

"I-I've never had ramen that wasn't made at home! I'm sure Naruto-kun wouldn't make such a fuss…"

"Hey…" Sasuke muttered and poked her in the forehead. "You're my wife, dammit."

"Are you jealous?" She giggled, laughing when Sasuke attacked her sides again.

* * *

"Ah...I'm stuffed…"

"Me, too. This was your idea, though."

Hinata leaned back, feeling lethargic. "Ne, Sasuke...if I died right now, I would be happy…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "First, don't talk about death like that. And second, why?"

"Because being by your side makes me happy." She smiled at him, and Sasuke leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead. After dozing off in the car for who knows how long, Hinata sat up, prompting Sasuke to jolt awake. "Hm?"

"There's somewhere I want to go."

* * *

"Hinata? Sasuke?"

Sasuke was just as confused as his father, who made no effort in hiding his surprise when he opened the door. He let them in, and Fugaku shot his son a questioning look, prompting Sasuke to shrug in return. Hinata gave him a bow in greeting, although she avoided his eyes. Sasuke could see the masked guilt on his father's face. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. I picked out a new sofa recently and it was just delivered this morning. Tell me how it is."

Sasuke sat next to Hinata, the softness of the couch threatening him to fall back asleep. Damn ramen.

"Can I offer you two anything?"

_Why is he being so awkward and unlike himself? _

"I-I'll take a glass of water, please.." Hinata said quietly, although her eyes avoided Fugaku. He left, and Sasuke leaned over. "What are we doing here?"

"D-Don't ask questions or else I'll regret coming…"

Sasuke snorted. _This is going to be interesting._ Fugaku returned with three glasses and a pitcher, and surprisingly, he poured Hinata her glass. "What can I do for you two?"

Hinata cleared her throat. She didn't look at Sasuke even though his eyes were glued on her since he had no idea what was going through her head.

"I-I want you to know that despite what you said before, I don't want to be away from Sasuke. I want to stay by his side as his wife and have a family with him, whenever that happens. And also... " She looked down at her hands for a second and then looked up at him, never averting her eyes. "I'm sorry that you were unable to meet your grandchild."

Sasuke was silent and he didn't know if he was impressed or shocked. Maybe a mix of both. Fugaku made no effort to hide his own shock and after a few awkward moments, he scratched his head, clearly looking guilty. "Ah, Hinata. You don't have anything to apologize for. I am the one who is sorry. I was cruel." He looked embarrassed, and he avoided their anticipatory stares. "All I've ever done is push Sasuke away from suffering and despair, and my immediate reaction was to blame you when you did noth-Hinata?"

Her eyes were watering and it caught all three of them off-guard. "Hinata?" Sasuke asked in confusion. She stubbornly wiped at her eyes and then sighed. "S-Sorry...I...I just really appreciate your words…" Sasuke glanced at Fugaku, who gave his daughter-in-law a small smile and he reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you can forgive me, we can put this whole thing behind us."

"Done." She smiled through her tears, her cheeks and nose red. Sasuke felt a huge wave of relief, and he leaned back, sighing.

* * *

"I'm home."

Hinata looked up as Sasuke walked in, greeting her. She was sitting at the kitchen table, working on a new bookmark, something she hadn't done in years. "Welcome home!"

"Look what I found." Sasuke muttered, and opening his coat, he held out a small black kitten. Hinata leapt to her feet. "Ah, how cute!"

She immediately went over, taking the kitten in her arms and nuzzling her cheek against its head, causing it to purr in response. Sasuke pressed a kiss to her forehead, and hung his coat up. "I found it by the car."

"I wonder if it has an owner?"

"It has no collar." Sasuke gently scratched the kitten behind its ears, and Hinata was taken aback by the sweet expression that had settled on her husband's face. "S-Sasuke...you like cats, don't you?"

Sasuke coughed into a closed fist, clearly embarrassed. "They're nice to look at."

Hinata giggled, handing the cat to him, which purred against Sasuke's chest. "We should find a home for it."

She nearly burst out laughing when she saw the childish pout on his face. "I suppose…"

"Hm, sometimes it gets a little lonely when you're at work. I wouldn't mind some company." She pet the cat's back, and glancing at Sasuke, saw his expression liven. "If that's what you want."

"If it means seeing you happy like this, then of course." He looked away in embarrassment and Hinata giggled. She loved this bashful side of him. Sasuke set the cat down and Hinata followed it into the kitchen, reaching for a bowl and milk in the fridge to feed it.

"Hinata, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Hm?" She looked up at Sasuke, who appeared to be uncomfortable. "We never really had a dating phase, did we?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "I-I suppose not...we did go out a few times, but you proposed quite soon." _Although you didn't really have a choice_.

"How would you like to start dating?"

"E-Eh!? Sasuke...are you drunk?"

"No!" He frowned, his ears reddening just a touch and he crossed his arms, looking away. "I'm trying to do something meaningful, dammit…" Hinata giggled and standing up, she hugged Sasuke, who pressed his cheek against her head. "That would be great."

* * *

"Sasuke, what was it like having an older brother?"

"Hn. It was fun, I suppose. Itachi was much older than I was, and he was always very caring." Sasuke watched Hinata walk out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, dressed in a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. She seemed to have begun picking up on his clothing habits, which he found cute. He knew she was a lot more comfortable in baggy shirts and sweatpants than nightgowns, although he had to admit that they made her look like a goddess. She sat down, motioning for Sasuke to turn so she would massage his back. He had been complaining about it for the past few days. "Ne, what sorts of things did you do together?"

Sasuke picked at his fingernails. "Well, we practiced martials arts together but whenever we weren't sparring, he used to take me to the forest and we'd climb trees. I used to always fall and end up hurt somehow." He sighed as Hinata worked wonders. "How are you not a masseuse?"

She smiled, her fingers running through his hair in a calming motion. "And your mother? What was she like?"

"Oh, she was great. She made great omusubi. She used to scold me for being clumsy, but she'd often get me small gifts to make me feel better. Maybe that's why I always fell from trees." Hinata giggled. He continued, "I used to listen to her conversations with Father at night. They would stay up and talk for a long time, but they always spoke so quietly and it would often make me fall asleep."

"I think I remember doing that with my parents as well."

"Do you remember your mother?"

Hinata didn't respond. Sasuke glanced back to see a distant look in her eyes, perhaps recalling any memories. "Sorry, I-"

"No, it's okay. I do remember some things about her. She was gentle and caring. Father filled in a lot for me when he visited us a while back." She smiled. "You asked him to come, no?"

Sasuke nodded, his fingers combing through her damp hair to release any tangles. "You were unresponsive and I didn't know what to do."

Hinata grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his and she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I never realized I needed that. I grew up in the shadow of my father's expectations, and I realized how much I just wanted him as my father." Sasuke nodded against her head. "I understand that. Looks like we both had our family therapy."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to Itachi and your mother?"

A prolonged silence. Hinata fidgeted. "S-Sorry..."

"It's okay. You have the right to know." He was quiet for a bit, feeling strange. "Mother was driving Itachi home from the office. He had spent some time with Father, but Father sent him home to eat dinner since he was going to stay later at the office to finish some work. Someone ran a red light and hit them. They died on impact."

Hinata lowered her gaze, her hand rubbing his back. "I see...I'm sorry to hear that."

"I think that is why Father became so cold. He probably blamed himself. If he had let Itachi stay with him, perhaps they'd still be here."

"We have no control over those sorts of things. Life works in strange ways and sometimes, things just don't turn out the way we want them to. You and I both know that."

Sasuke pressed a kiss to her head as they sat in silence. After a few moments, they heard the kitten meow from outside their room. Hinata giggled and Sasuke looked at her. "W-What?"

"I don't know. I like looking at you."

Hinata averted her eyes bashfully. "Y-You're silly…" Her shyness earned her a sweet kiss, until Sasuke's lips were on her neck and he was getting undeniably hot in his shirt. "I'm taking this off."

"W-Wait! Ah, this is embarrassing!" He snickered against her mouth. "You're ruthless. Stop being cute." She giggled when he pounced. "Sasuke, I just showered!"

* * *

Hinata covered her eyes each time Sasuke would come out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. She never understood why he liked to freely show off his beautiful pectoral and abdominal muscles-

"Are you being perverted?"

"N-No! I'm going to make breakfast!" She jumped up, dodging his hands that reached out to tickle her and she laughed, slamming the door behind her, causing him to mutter something in protest. As she was cooking, Sasuke sneaked up to her, tickling her sides. "Sasuke!"

He kissed her cheek before stating, "There's something outside for you."

"E-Eh?" She went over to the window, her mouth gaping when she saw Fugaku walk out of a red car, similar to Sasuke's black one. He saw her looking and waved. She looked at Sasuke in shock. "W-What is that?"

"Father felt bad for being rude to you before, so he took the liberty of buying you a car."

"E-Eh!? B-But…!"

"Good morning." Fugaku walked in with a small smile. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Ah, g-good morning! Not at all, b-but...the car!"

Fugaku scratched his head, giving her a small, sheepish smile. "I hope you don't mind the color."

"Y-You didn't have to!"

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do. Now you can go out and not have to wait for this one to get home from work." Fugaku ruffled his son's hair. "You don't mind giving me a lift to work?" Sasuke shook his head, snorting in amusement as Hinata bowed deeply, sputtering her gratitude. She invited her father-in-law for breakfast and when they finished, he announced he'd wait in the car while they said their "goodbyes."

"I hope his extravagant gift doesn't bother you too much. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I just feel bad! He didn't need to spend so much money…"

Sasuke snorted. "He has money to burn. Don't feel bad." He gave her a light peck on the lips. "I'm off." The kitten came bounding over, purring against Hinata's legs. She smiled and bent down to pick it up, nuzzling her face against it. Sasuke scratched behind its ear before heading for the door to put his shoes on. "Oh, you should get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Our first date." His smirk caused her to blush and then smile. "Okay." She took one of the kitten's paws, making it wave goodbye. "Say goodbye to Papa, little one!"

Sasuke felt his chest squeeze and he felt his face become hot, his reaction prompting Hinata to blush a brighter red. "A-Ah! G-Goodbye!" She hurried back to their room, slamming the door behind her. Chuckling to himself, Sasuke closed the door behind him, going over to the car where his father was waiting for him. "I don't think I've ever seen your ears red like that since you were a kid."

"Hush."

* * *

Hinata pulled her hair back into a loose, fluffy ponytail, humming to herself and smiling down at the kitten as it purred against her leg. She applied a light gloss to her lips and then cleaning up the area where she usually did her makeup, she grabbed her purse and sat down at the kitchen table, fumbling with her purse in excitement at the prospect of going on a date with her husband, of "redoing" dating, "redoing" the fundamental moments that they should have experienced during the time they were dating. She jolted out of her daydreaming when she heard her phone ring. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Are you Hyuuga Hinata, the wife of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Something unpleasant settled in Hinata's gut like bad milk at the cool, reserved voice at the other end of the receiver. "Y-Yes? Who is this?"

"This is from the Konoha General Hospital. Your husband was in a car accident, ma'am. We need you to come immediately."

Hinata felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked the breath out of her. Shakily, she mumbled a 'yes' and grabbing the keys to the red car, she hurried out.


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing her husband unconscious with wrappings around his eyes terrified Hinata. She ran over, grabbing his hand. Cold as ice.

"W-What happened?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Someone was speeding and ran a red light. They t-boned the car on his side. He miraculously survived, but he is unconscious. He has some cuts on his eyes from his glasses but since he is unconscious, we don't know if he is blind."

_Blind?_

"He also has a broken arm and some damaged ribs that may take some time to heal before he can move about normally again." Hinata's head was swimming with thought after thought and she began to feel dizzy. The doctor reached out to steady her. She swallowed hard. "He's in a coma?"

"I'm afraid so. We don't know when he might wake up. I'm very sorry, miss." The doctor gave her a sympathetic look, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He left the room and Hinata collapsed into the chair that had been pulled up next to the hospital bed.

Sasuke, unconscious. In a coma. Blind. Possibly blind. Broken. Unable to walk. Miraculously alive.

"Oh, Sasuke…" She leaned over, kissing his head. "Please be strong. Please." She took his cold hand in an attempt to warm it with her own. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, his breathing through the oxygen mask slow and uneven.

She didn't know how much time had passed when the door opened. She looked up to see Fugaku walk in, his face aging as he saw the condition his son was in. Hinata stood up and the two stared at each other in silence for an undetermined amount of time before she accepted his embrace, weeping silently against his chest. Fugaku gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her father-in-law, who was clearly struggling to hold back his own pain. Seeing his son in this condition was almost as if he were reliving the deaths of his wife and eldest son. She took his hand and guided him over to the chair, motioning for him to sit. "I-I know this is hard for you as well…" She managed to mumble, and he didn't respond. He reached over, brushing Sasuke's fringe back gently, as if he were trying to wake him. "My boy…"

Pulling up another chair next to her father-in-law, they sat in silence for a prolonged period of time. There was no hint of awkwardness or discomfort, only silent pain and worry. Hinata placed her hands over Sasuke's hand, watching as the monitor moved and beeped every so often. After a while, Fugaku spoke.

"I've been harsh on Sasuke, you know." He didn't look at her, keeping his eyes focused on his son's face, watching as he breathed slowly and unevenly as if he were afraid that the man would stop breathing any second. "After Itachi died, I became obsessed with molding Sasuke into his brother. Itachi was an extraordinary being-top of his class and with a bright future. I found it incredibly difficult picturing Sasuke as the heir because for so long, I had set the position aside for Itachi. He was born for it." He lowered his eyes. "Sasuke was soft and gentle, much like my wife. He was a good and smart boy, but he was so young and childish. At that age, Itachi had demonstrated a fascinating maturity." He paused for a moment, and Hinata dared not look in his direction, especially if he was grieving. "Sasuke was devastated when Mikoto and Itachi died. I knew that if I gave him too much time to grieve, he'd never become like his brother. So I became hard on him, demanding every second of his time to study everything Itachi had. He is a fast learner and capable, but I focused so much on any of his failures, and it drove a wedge between the two of us." He sighed, placing a hand on his son's head and he ran gentle fingers through his hair. "I made him suffer a lot."

"But Sasuke understands. He holds no grudges against you. You're his father, and all he wants is for you to accept him as he is." Hinata tried to reassure him. Fugaku turned to look at her, a small, genuine smile on his face. "That is your influence on him."

Hinata was taken aback. "M-My influence?"

"Sasuke became cold and distant as he grew older, and the sweet child I had known him as disappeared; yet, with you by his side, I've seen that child peer through. His smiles, his gestures, his words. He's still my boy, and you managed to crack that barrier that I helped create." Fugaku reached over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And for that, I thank you, Hinata."

Hinata felt a knot in her stomach, and she looked down, feeling ashamed. "Sasuke has helped me more than I think I've helped him...and I made him suffer as well."

Fugaku patted her shoulder in reassurance. "You know, for a while, I considered having Itachi marry Hiashi's eldest girl, if he were to have one, that is. I inherited the company around the same time he did, and for generations, our families had been rivals. But I knew Hiashi since we were younger, and I found familial rivalries to be a waste of time. I figured we could become partners, and the idea of marrying our children sparked in my mind. Mikoto had Itachi, and then Sasuke years later, but Hiashi had not yet had any children. I found the idea of our children being married becoming ruined, and I wondered if perhaps his wife was having difficulty with pregnancy. It wasn't until Mikoto was well into her pregnancy with Sasuke that Hiashi told me his wife was pregnant. You were born months after as his eldest, and a girl. But at that point, you were far younger than Itachi." He smiled, shaking his head at the thought. "By the time you were of school age, Itachi was almost in secondary school." He added, "You know how people are. It would've caused a scandal if Hiashi's eldest were to marry a man much older than her."

"So Sasuke was your best bet?" Hinata's smile didn't reach her eyes. She still considered the prospect of having her husband chosen for her an antiquated and unfair practice, despite loving her husband. Fugaku nodded, although he must have noticed her expression. "I know what we did to you two was wrong. Hiashi and I put our interests first without considering how either of you felt." He stared at his hands. "Mikoto was aware of my ideas, and I knew she disliked them, but she was fond of you."

Hinata looked at him in surprise. "Sh-She was?"

Fugaku snorted in amusement. _Now I know where Sasuke gets that from_. "She was friends with your mother, and she was fond of you. She always wanted a girl, despite Itachi and Sasuke being a handful at times. She didn't like the idea of forcing a marriage between you two, but I know that if she ever thought about Sasuke being married, you were the first girl on her mind. I think she planted that seed in his mind."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Your father invited us to dinner. He had invited other CEOs and their families. I overheard Mikoto pointing you out to Sasuke, asking if he found you 'pretty.' You were still quite young. Your mother was pregnant with Hanabi."

Hinata felt her cheeks become warm. "I-I don't remember much from then. I know my father would invite you and Sasuke over during his events, and vice versa. I remember seeing Sasuke there, and my father always made the effort of having us greet each other. Other than that, we never spoke."

"Not even in school?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

Hinata shook her head. "Sometimes I'd wish him good morning but he was quite distant, so I figured it'd be best to not bother him. It wasn't until he began to court me that we spoke." _Well, hardly. _

Fugaku scratched his head. "I suppose that's my fault. I always made sure to tell him that he shouldn't chase after girls. Of course, this is mainly because Hiashi and I wanted you two to get married. He probably figured you were off limits." He shook his head, snorting in amusement. "Now that I think about it, the whole thing sounds ridiculous. You both should have been free to do what you wanted."

"I agree with that. But I love Sasuke now, and that's all that matters. He fits perfectly into my life and I don't know that I'd do without…" She stopped when she heard her voice shake and she looked down in shame, reaching out to grab her unresponsive husband's hand. Fugaku rubbed her back gently. "It's going to be okay. Sasuke is strong."

Hinata sighed, rubbing her temples with her free hand. After a few moments of silence, she turned her attention back to Fugaku. "Today was going to be our first date."

He gave her a questioning look. "First date?"

Hinata smiled. "It was his idea. During our dating phase, we didn't speak much, and we were always supervised. It was unnatural, so Sasuke thought it would be nice to redo our dating phase. That's why I made an effort to look presentable." She smiled sheepishly. Fugaku smiled as he stared at his son. "That sounds like the Sasuke who used to run around with muddy shoes and chase cats. Always sweet."

Hinata rested her chin in the palms of her hands. "Hm...I would've loved to have known how he was then."

"You get to see a side of him that no one else ever will, and that contains the remains of that sweet boy."

Hinata felt her eyes water and she looked at Sasuke, listening to the heart monitor beep. "I just hope he can wake up soon so that we can go home."

* * *

A week passed and Hinata was ready to rip her hair out from stress.

Sasuke was still unresponsive. His breathing had improved two days after the accident, and the oxygen mask was removed. The doctors checked on him periodically, relying on her to alert them of any changes since she spent almost every second by his side, except when Hanabi and her father forced her to go home and shower while they watched him. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek before resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes.

_Ne, Sasuke, what name would you have chosen for our baby?_

_I was going to leave that up to you._

_E-Eh? But I don't know!_

_Well neither do I. _

_Sometimes I still wonder if our baby was a boy or girl. Which would you have preferred?_

_Hm. Perhaps a girl. _

_R-Really? Why?_

_Well, I don't have any sisters and I was never really around girls. You're an older sister, and I would want our daughter to emulate you. It would be a nice._

_What if she were to bring a boy home?_

_Let's not think about that. I'm still picturing our baby in diapers, dammit._

_You're so cute, Sasuke!_

_Tch. I prefer handsome over cute. _

_Haha!_

What is life without a spouse? Less than a year ago, the thought had never occurred to Hinata, who was fresh out of university. Even during her first months of marriage, the thought never occurred. She and Sasuke were strangers; yet, a small life began to bring them closer and closer, forcing them to acknowledge one another's existence. Now, she couldn't remember a time when Sasuke wasn't there. She had grown so attached, and she loved him. Oh, how she loved him. He fit perfectly into every part of her life, and he loved her unconditionally. If she lost him now, what would she do? The thought kept her up at night. First, losing her baby and then her beloved husband? Life could be too cruel at times.

_Onee-chan, how the hell did you manage to break through Sasuke? Did you finally pull that stick out if his ass?_

_H-Hanabi!_

_Haha! I'm just happy to see you like this. Even though you both went through something so difficult, I can see that you are happy by Sasuke's side. _

_I'm happy, too._

"Hn…"

Hinata sat up immediately, her eyes widening when she saw Sasuke shift. "S-Sasuke?"

There was no response for a few moments, but then Sasuke shifted once more. Hinata felt her eyes become hot with tears. "Sasuke, it's me, Hinata." She took his hand and he became tense, suddenly sitting up, groaning in pain and falling back against the pillow. "W-Where am I? What…?" His fingers felt the bandages around his eyes, and she saw his breathing quicken and become laborious. "Hinata?" His arm waved around and she grabbed it, her fingers lacing with his fingers and she pressed his cold hand to her lips. "I'm here, I'm here!" He reached out again, feeling for her face and she leaned forward, allowing him to touch her cheek. "Hinata-"

"Ah, you're awake! I have to get the doctor!" She suddenly jumped up, running out to find a nearby nurse.

* * *

"Please don't move so much. You have some ribs that were damaged." The doctor checked vitals, placing an oxygen mask back on Sasuke's face when his breathing became laborious. Hinata was pushed aside and she began to pace nervously, her stomach in a turmoil of relief, anxiety, and very faintly, joy. _Thank goodness he recognized me_.

"Let's take these off and have a look at you." The doctor gently unwrapped the bandages he had removed and reapplied periodically, without Hinata being present. She felt as if her gut were twisting and turning as she watched Sasuke blink, grimacing. His eyes moved from side to side in confusion, bloodshot. "Ah...they hurt." She could see now that there were scratches on his eyelids.

"You had some corneal abrasion. Thank goodness it wasn't glass from the window that scratched your eyes. How is your eyesight?"

Sasuke blinked over and over again, his eyes narrowed, his face grimacing. "A bit blurry. I'm assuming it's because I don't have my glasses on and because of what you just said."

The doctor gave him a small smile. "Good. You seem to have good health, so we're hoping you'll be able to bounce back fairly quickly. Of course, you will have to go through some therapy once your arm and ribs begin to heal. It might take a couple months to get you back on your feet and moving about normally. The good thing is that you were unconscious only for a short amount of time and you don't seem to be suffering from any other damage."

_Short amount of time? That week felt like years! _Hinata gnawed at her lips nervously, and almost on cue, Sasuke looked in her direction, a frown on his face for a few moments before his vision seemed to adjust and his expression softened. "Hinata."

She felt her stomach churn and the doctor stepped aside, letting her come over to his side. Sasuke took her hand, and she saw a conflicted turmoil in his eyes. "I'm sorry we couldn't have our first date."

Hinata felt her eyes immediately sting with tears. She shook her head vigorously. "No...I'm just happy you're alive." He accepted her kiss, and the contact made her feel comforted and at home. The doctor smiled at them. "Your wife was here day and night. We're glad that you're okay because that means she can rest as well." Sasuke's thumb passed over her knuckles in a gentle, comforting motion and he leaned his head against her arm. "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble."

"Ah..no! I'm just happy you're okay!" Her sentence broke off with a sob and she rubbed her eyes roughly in embarrassment, causing the people present to chuckle in amusement. After running a few more vital exams, the doctor decided that Sasuke would be discharged in a few days, depending on how his health was doing. He left the couple alone in a prolonged silence. Sasuke spoke first.

"I'm really sorry, Hinata."

Hinata looked down at her hands. "No, I'm sorry, too." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Seeing you like this...unresponsive...it made me think about how much you must have suffered when I shut you out...a-and I'm really sorry...I was so afraid that you were going to die and I just can't imagine being without you-" Her voice cut off again as a knot lodged in her throat and she rubbed at her eyes. Sasuke gave her a small smile and he reached out, his hand gently caressing her face in a comforting manner. "It's okay, Hinata. I'm really sorry I worried you."

"W-What happened? What do you remember?" She took Sasuke's hand with both of hers in an attempt to warm it. He blinked, his eyebrows knitted in a frown. "I was driving home from work and I stopped at a red light. Obviously, I started driving when the light turned green but then I just remember hearing the loud screeching of tires and then a loud bang. Oh, I remember feeling a jolt of pain for a second and then I blacked out." He was silent for a few moments. "I don't remember anything after that until now." He looked at her. "I was out for a week?"

Hinata nodded. "I got a call once you were in the hospital. The police found your phone at the scene."

Sasuke's eyes became distant, as if recalling something obscure. "Did they ever find out what happened to the person driving the car?"

"I believe it was a teenager who had been texting and probably didn't brake in time. I don't know what happened to them." There was a silence before Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Hopefully this taught that kid a lesson. It's reckless and dangerous to do something like that."

"I'll say." Hinata was on the verge of tears again and she threw her arms around Sasuke, who winced before chuckling.

* * *

Sasuke was thankful that the speed limit at which the teenager had been driving was not very high; plus, they had made some attempt to brake before the impact. Who knows what would have happened if they had been going faster.

Two weeks had passed since he had woken up and two days after waking up, he was discharged into Hinata's care, which he had no doubt was of the highest quality. He had undergone surgery to perform realignment to his broken arm as soon as he had woken up, but he was good to go the next day. Their visits to the doctor were frequent and he was scheduled to start physical therapy soon.

Hinata, without a doubt, was as doting as she had always been. He had begun to really dislike the idea of her remaining a housewife, so he decided to bring it up at dinner.

"Work?" Hinata looked at him in confusion. "Work where?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Wherever you'd like. You're a university graduate. Work within the field you studied."

Hinata was silent, her brows pulled into a slight frown for a few moments before she shook her head.

Sasuke was appalled. "Why not?"

"Well, I have to take care of you so that you can heal well and get back on your feet. So that _you _can go back to work."

Sasuke frowned. "Is this your father's ideas ingrained into your head?" Hinata averted her eyes. "P-Possibly."

Sasuke shook his head. "Then why did you bother studying at university if you're not going to work?"

"I was. I was going to take up a position in my father's company but then he told me that I needed to get married, and that when I became a wife, I would leave work and dedicate my time to you."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Doesn't that bother you? And I even took part in this because I'm just now bringing it up!"

Hinata giggled, surprising him. "It's honestly been a nice break. My father was always so demanding and school was demanding, so getting to cook and clean to music has been quite nice."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, you sing to Queen at the top of your lungs." Hinata blushed and then they burst out laughing when they recalled the memory. "You can't judge me. You were air guitaring!"

"Hey! We don't speak of that in this house!"

Hinata giggled and then stood up, picking up both of their plates. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before going over to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Don't you miss work, deep down?"

Hinata didn't turn around. "Yes."

Silence. She didn't speak until after a while. "I miss work, but you matter more to me."

Sasuke felt something unpleasant settle into his gut. "I don't like that. I appreciate your selflessness, but I don't want to keep you as a housewife when you have so much potential. Plus, we're in the twenty first century and you shouldn't have to be a housewife."

"There's no shame in being one. However…" She paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Maybe we'd make a good work team."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

"You carry a huge workload. We can split it in two. You deal with work related to my father's company, no?" Sasuke nodded and she continued. "We can split it into two and I can take care of that. You have the software program here at home, so I could complete that work here, especially-" She stopped, and Sasuke could see her ears begin to redden. "E-Especially if we eventually have children. I-I can stay here at home with them while I work. I prefer staying indoors anyway."

Sasuke hadn't responded, so Hinata looked back to find him deep in thought. "What?"

"That's actually not a bad idea."

Hinata smiled. "You can say we'd be business partners, then." Sasuke was expressionless for a few moments before his usual smirk appeared. "Let's do it."

* * *

"How did you find out you were pregnant? What was your reaction?"

"Honestly? I panicked." Hinata chuckled nervously. "I hadn't been feeling well, and I had missed my period. After a few days, I began to get worried so I decided to go to my gynecologist and lo and behold, he said I was pregnant." Hinata was running a comb through Sasuke's damp hair after helping him bathe while he held an ice pack to his rib cage with his free hand. "How long had you missed your period?"

Hinata felt her face become warm with a blush. "W-Well...it was late by a day but I didn't worry too much right away because sometimes that can be normal, but after not getting it for almost a week, it felt suspicious. Plus, I was feeling a bit nauseous in the mornings."

"Why did you freak out?"

Hinata frowned at him, surprising him with her reaction. "What?"

"Do you not remember your reaction? Plus, we were practically strangers and we had only been married for a short period of time. It happened so fast and I was scared even though all I've ever wanted to be is a mother." Hinata's voice was hushed, as if she were mumbling to herself. Sasuke was quiet afterwards.

"Ne, Sasuke, your hair is getting pretty long. I can even tie it back!" Hinata giggled, running her fingers through his hair and pulling it back to show how much she could tie up with a hair tie. She saw him force back a pout and he blew a strand of hair out of his eye. "Yeah, this stupid fringe is in my eyes all the time."

"I think it makes you look handsome."

"Well, then I won't cut it then."

Hinata smiled and they were silent for a few moments before Sasuke said, "Our anniversary is coming up."

Hinata felt herself blush. "A-Ah...you're right. It's strange to think that it's almost been an entire year already since we met...since we got married."

"Hn. As soon as I get better, we're going to have our date. I promise." Sasuke took her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to her fingers. Hinata smiled.

"And a good night of sex because this dry spell is killing me."

"S-Sasuke!"

* * *

It was incredible how fast Sasuke had healed. Exactly at the six week mark following his surgery, the doctor said he was good to go. He volunteered to drive home, and kept making jokes about getting into the accident, much to Hinata's dismay. When they got home, Sasuke picked her up, causing her to yelp, then giggle as he swung her around, then panic. "J-Just because the doctor says it's fine doesn't mean you should do these kinds of things!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You don't weigh much, plus, I'm just glad to finally be better. Yeah, I'm tired and weaker than usual, but I'll be fine soon." Hinata smiled at him, accepting his kiss. "We should celebrate."

"Agreed. Let's have our date."

Hinata blushed, her smile widening. "T-That would be nice." Sasuke ushered her towards the room. "Go get ready, then." She gave him a pout. "What about you?"

"I'll feed the cat."

Hinata giggled and then disappeared into the room.

* * *

Sasuke was running a comb one last time through his hair, trying to push it out of his eyes. _I should probably cut it soon. It's getting annoying._ When he stepped out, Hinata was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. He felt a twinge of pain suddenly in his chest as he recalled her in the same position not too long ago in a deep depression. He went over, sitting next to her. "Hey."

She turned to look at him, and he felt as if the air had been sucked out of him for a second.

She was beautiful.

She had opted for a red sleeveless a-line dress with a modest cut in the front and that stopped right at her knees, the straps made of soft chiffon roses. She was wearing nude chunky heels and she had applied a nude gloss to her lips and mascara to her lashes. Her dark, indigo hair had been pulled back into a low bun and small diamond earrings adorned her ears. Sasuke must have been gaping because she looked away shyly. "I-I probably overdid it…"

"No…" Sasuke managed to breathe out. "You are beautiful, Hinata." He took her hand, pressing his lips to her fingers. She smiled at him, and then giggling, brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Now I see why you were taking so long in the bathroom." Sasuke snorted as Hinata adjusted the buttons on his light grey button up and then fixed the blazer he was wearing over it. "That's better."

"Are you feeling okay?"

She smiled at him and taking his hand, she returned her gaze to the window. "I was just talking to our baby. You know, I just realized that it was because of our baby that you and I became close."

"Our baby must've been a messenger, then. Or an angel, pushing us towards one another."

Hinata looked down as her eyes became glassy with tears. Sasuke knew she still felt an aching pain in her heart and soul at the loss of their child just as he did, but this time, he was there. She was there. They were there for each other.

* * *

After dinner, Sasuke had suggested they go for a walk in the park. There was an exceptional amount of stars and a cool breeze blew gently. Hinata's arm was around his, and she pressed close to stay warm. "The sky looks so beautiful," she breathed, looking up. Sasuke glanced up as well and they stopped at a bridge that crossed over the small creek that ran through the park and they observed the stars for a few moments in silence. Hinata rested her head against Sasuke's arm and he pressed a kiss to her head. "Hinata."

"Hm?" She looked up at him, taken aback by the expression on his face. There was no way to describe it other than he was expressing raw emotion.

"Let's get married."

"W-What?" Her eyes widened when Sasuke pulled out a small box from his pocket, bending down even though his ears became red since he was stepping out of his comfort zone. When he opened the box, the beautiful diamond on the ring shone with the moonlight, the other smaller diamonds that adorned either side of the center one glittering as well. Hinata's heart was pounding. "I-I don't understand…"

"We were married as strangers. I want to marry you as my wife and as the love of my life. As the mother of our future children." He stood up, taking her hand. "I want to marry you again, Hinata. I know this isn't necessary, but when we recall our wedding, when we tell the story of our wedding to our children, I want to remember a wedding in which we fit perfectly together and in which we love each other."

Hinata didn't bother wiping the tears away from her eyes. She knew her mascara would run, but Sasuke was the last person who would care about such trivial things.

"You complete me."

Hinata sniffled, and she looked down at the ring again. "W-When did you get this? Where?"

Sasuke scratched his head, suddenly embarrassed. "When your father spoke with you, I left to see my own father. We talked about things. About Mother and Itachi and about our relationship as father and son. He gave me this ring before I left. It was the same one he gave my mother, and apparently, your own father had given your mother the exact same ring." He looked down at it. "The ring you are wearing now was chosen by one of my father's assistants. She helped me pick one out because I knew nothing about this. But this ring...it has a connection to both of us. Both our families are in a way connected to it. It feels as if they were blessing us." He chewed on his bottom lip, clearly embarrassed. "That sounds cliche and cringy, but you know what I mean."

Hinata gently dabbed at her eyes with a tissue she had pulled out of her coat pocket. "It's beautiful…but I don't want to get rid of this one. You still gave it to me." She looked down at the current ring on her finger. "This is what I wore this past year that we've been together...through everything we've experienced, good and bad."

Sasuke's stare didn't meet her eyes. "I understand." He was going to close the box, but Hinata stopped him, smiling. "But this ring that both our mothers wore...it means a lot to me as well." She paused, thinking. Then, slipping the current ring off of her finger, she held her hand out. "Help me pick out a necklace for this ring that you gave me. I want to keep it close to my heart always."

Sasuke slipped the ring his father had given him onto Hinata's slender finger and they both stared at it for a few moments in silence, admiring how beautiful it caught the light. Sasuke nodded and then embraced her, his lips finding hers.

"I love you."

"Marry me."

"I will. Please make me happy."

* * *

Sasuke watched as Hiashi brought Hinata towards him. The wedding was being held in their garden because they wanted their baby present. After all, it was their baby that had brought them together. Only their fathers, Hanabi, and his assistant and her family were present. And the kitten, of course.

Hinata had chosen her dress alone after Sasuke turned down her suggestion that they shop for it together. Now she stood before him, the embodiment of a goddess. The long, white lace sleeves were skin tight, the pattern strewn out across her decolletage, blending into a heart shaped cut that spilled into a long gown. Her back was covered in lace as well and she wore the ring he had given her the first time they had gotten married as a necklace. Her hair had been pulled back into a low bun with loose strands framing her face, her lips glossy, her eyelashes enhanced. Sasuke found it difficult to breathe as his eyes traveled from hers to her feet, admiring _her_. She smiled shyly and Hiashi, to all of their surprise, pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead before taking his seat in between Fugaku and Hanabi. Sasuke took Hinata's hand, bringing her fingers to his lips.

"You are beautiful, Hinata."

He saw her eyes become glossy and she smiled at him.

There was no need for a celebrant. They were their own celebrants of their wedding and they were free to say what they wanted. And they did.

"You complete me. You are the missing piece in the puzzle of my life, and I want nothing else than to be by your side forever."

"You have brought light into my life, and it only shines brighter with each passing day. You have made me the most happy in this life, and I am yours forever."

"You are home."

"I love you."

"Please allow me to be happy."

Hanabi and his assistant cheered loudly as the couple sealed their vows with a sweet kiss, their cries and sniffling loud. Hinata and Sasuke laughed as they ran over to the couple, throwing their arms around them. Fugaku and Hiashi stepped forward when the women were peeled off, each of them offering their congratulatory embraces, brimming with pride, acceptance, love, and unspoken apologies. Hiashi wiped his daughter's tears with his thumb gently, speaking softly to her and Fugaku ruffled Sasuke's hair gently, earning, for the first time since Sasuke had been a child, a genuine grin. Fugaku looked up, smiling as if he knew that Itachi and Mikoto were watching, and Hiashi, as if on cue, turned his gaze upward as well. Hanabi and Sasuke's assistant knelt down, the two of them placing white roses on the small stone bearing the family names of the couple's unborn child, a gesture that Hinata and Sasuke watched in silence, their fingers laced together.

How strange that such a small and fragile being had closed an abyss between the two of them. Between them and within them, and in doing so, closing the abyss between father and son, between father and daughter, between family and family.

That small life had made a great sacrifice, but as a result, its parents had arrived at the answer to the question that tormented them for so long.

Did they love each other? The answer was a thunderous yes.

The loss of that small life that they had loved tremendously had yanked at their heart strings, threatening to rebuild barriers and walls, causing deep pain and grief; yet, love had healed them. Their love for each other and their love for their child.

Sometimes, inexplicable events occur in life, and miscarriages are absolutely one of them. A mother is overcome with grief and pain and perhaps with feelings and thoughts of ineptitude and unworthiness. A father can experience helplessness and uselessness as they watch their partner break down, as they experience the pain of also losing their child. One may blame a deity or spiritual being they believe in for their misfortune, but hope and love are stronger than pain and fear and perhaps that comes from above and from within.

Later that night, as Sasuke helped Hinata out of her gown, trailing his lips down her neck, across her shoulder, he thought about his child-his son or his daughter-and how at that point, they would have been born already. He knew Hinata was thinking the same thing because he felt his arm become wet with her tears. They stood in silence, and Sasuke buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent in hopes that it would comfort him. She leaned against him, her back pressed to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a comforting embrace. They didn't need to say anything. It was okay for them to have these moments of silence, reminiscing and grieving for as long as they wanted.

After a while, Hinata turned and smiled at him, helping him out of his shirt. He smirked at her, causing her to avert her eyes in embarrassment. "W-What?"

"Looks like we won't be drunk or embarrassed during this consummation."

"S-Sasuke!" She giggled as he tickled her sides before giving her a kiss. He could feel her heart pounding loudly against his, matching his own racing heart.

* * *

Sasuke walked in, calling out for Hinata. She responded from the office that they now shared where they caught each other up on their work. "Did you get those papers I faxed over to you?"

"Yeah." He accepted her kiss when she came over as he was hanging his jacket up. A few months had passed since their wedding day, and in the days following the ceremony, Sasuke helped Hinata get settled into managing the work he was given related to the Hyuuga company. Hanabi was more than happy to help her older sister with the company, although she would remain the heir and carry most of the responsibility. Sasuke and Hinata had rearranged the office to accommodate both of them, and during the day when Sasuke would be working at the company, Hinata chose to remain at home and work from the office without neglecting her love for cooking and tidiness. They had established a great work partnership of their own, and Sasuke found himself less stressed since his work load had been significantly decreased. He spent more time at home with his wife, although they both joked that they were like an elderly couple, choosing to stay indoors and watch movies or read and dress in comfortable pajamas.

Sasuke helped Hinata set up the table, scooping stew into a bowl and handing it to her before scooping some for himself. "This smells great. I'm starving."

"I am, too!" She giggled, sitting in front of him. After giving thanks, they ate, conversing about their day. Their cat, now a lot bigger, came bounding over, purring against Sasuke's leg and he smiled, reaching down to gently scratch its ear. He looked at Hinata as she talked, her face lit up with excitement as she talked about some of the work she had been doing. Sasuke reached over, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. She blushed lightly at the touch and gave him a shy smile. They had been together for more than a year, and she would still get shy and red-faced around him. It was cute.

When they finished, Hinata announced that she was going to run to the store to buy some tea since they were out. Left alone, Sasuke gathered the dishes to wash them. Deep in thought, he stared out the window, as the sun was setting slowly. He felt strange. He was happy and he felt loved, no doubt, but there was something missing. Something was missing for both of them. When he finished, he sat down, dozing off at the kitchen table, only to be jolted awake when Hinata opened the door, carrying a bag of groceries. "Find what you needed?"

"Yes! I brought some snacks. I figured we can watch a film tonight after we shower."

"Sounds like a good idea. I only need to sort out a few papers and we can do that."

Hinata nodded at him and he got up, walking into their office.

Hinata was acting strange.

* * *

Hinata stared at the object in her hands, her eyes wide in shock. There it was. Loud and clear.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she ran out, going over to the office, startling Sasuke. "What is it?" He stood up immediately.

"S-Sasuke...look!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his eyes moved from the object to her face to the object to her face. "No way…"

"Yes!"

He caught her in his arms, swinging her around, and he didn't bother forcing back the tears that had welled in his eyes. He kissed her again and again, laughing with her in joy. He set her down, embracing her tightly. She laughed and shook as she sobbed at the same time, and Sasuke kissed her again. She took his hands and guided them to her abdomen, where he rested them, his thumbs stroking the now flat area.

That is what had been missing.

Their love had blossomed over months and months and was finally in full bloom.


	10. Chapter 10 (Epilogue)

"Say cheese! Sasuke, smile!"

"You know, people didn't smile back in the day."

"Well, it's today now, not back in the day! Boys, tickle him."

"No, there are people watching!" Sasuke snorted as the twin boys on either side of him tickled his ribs and Hinata giggled, the camera shutter going off. "Hey!" Sasuke's protested, frowning. Another Polaroid picture to add to their collection at home.

"You hair is messed up, Papa!" His sons laughed at him, earning themselves a painful pinch to the cheek from their father. Hinata observed her husband and her sons arguing, amused. The boys had just graduated from university at the top of their class and they looked adorable in their gowns and caps, typical of American universities to provide for their graduates. Like their father, the boys had spent the last two years in the States, and Hinata and Sasuke had flown in the day before for the early ceremony. Hinata had cried as she watched them receive their diplomas and wave at their parents from the stage. She went over to them, hugging them again. No matter how old they were, they were still her little boys.

"We have a flight to catch, boys. Everyone's waiting for you back home." Sasuke nudged the eldest. He had chosen the names for both of them, at Hinata's request, and they were named after the two people he had loved most in life: his brother and his wife. The youngest had once complained about sharing a name with his mother, to which Sasuke nearly pinned him to the wall for.

"Did you two receive some of our belongings before you got here? We found a carrier that would ship directly to Konoha. We only need to pick up our suitcases with the last of our clothes."

"Yeah, it was a lot of junk." Sasuke muttered, causing his sons to pout at him. Hinata hooked onto Sasuke's arm as she usually did as they made their way to the car.

"Mama, can we take these off now?"

"No! I want everyone to see that you are university graduates with honors." She smiled when they grumbled, their grumbling not ceasing even once they were aboard their flight.

* * *

"I'm so glad Konoha finally built an airport! We're so close to home, nii-san!" The youngest had definitely taken after his aunt Hanabi, who he had spent a lot of time with before departing to the States with his brother, who was more calm and collected like his uncle who he had been named after. He was sweet and gentle like Itachi, caring and kind like his mother. Sasuke's genes were stronger because both boys had the trademark onyx eyes of the Uchiha, their hair black like their father's, although some traits were clearly Hinata's, such as her fuller lips and larger eyes. They were Hinata and Sasuke's pride and joy, the fruit of their love, the missing pieces that they needed to become a complete family. Although Hinata had understandably feared another miscarriage, her pregnancy had been full-term and healthy. Sasuke had been so shocked at the strength that his small and fragile wife gathered during the delivery as she birthed not one, but two strong, big and healthy boys. They had wept with joy, observing the twins in silence for hours upon hours. Fugaku and Hiashi were proud of both of them and their grandchildren were their joy and pride as well.

By the time they arrived home, they were all exhausted. Good thing they could sleep their jetlag off until tomorrow because that was all the time Hiashi and Fugaku were giving them. They hadn't seen their grandsons in months since they had managed to find time to visit during the holidays.

"Mama, Papa, come here!"

"Boys, we're tired." Sasuke called out in annoyance but the twins were relentless. They followed the boys to the garden and they knelt down in reverence, to Hinata and Sasuke's surprise. The youngest spoke first.

"We're back, nii-san!"

"Or nii-chan." The eldest reminded, nudging his younger brother.

"Guess what? We graduated at the top of our class! Aren't you proud of your little brothers?"

Hinata felt her chest tighten as she watched her sons speaking to their sibling, the baby that had died all those years ago. She trembled as she felt a knot in her throat. Sasuke put an arm around her, bringing her into an embrace.

"We're glad you kept Mama and Papa company while we were gone. We were afraid they would get sad, but then we remembered you're here, watching over them and over us always." The eldest put an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. His younger brother nodded vigorously.

"Mama and Papa travelled to the States to see us graduate! You know…" They looked back at their parents, smiling. Hinata rubbed at her eyes as her tears welled up. Sasuke, unlike Hinata, had a different reaction.

He did not bother hiding his tears.

"Thanks to you, Mama and Papa love each other and love all of us. Thank you! We can't wait for the day when we'll all be together."

Hinata smiled at her sons as they stood up, going over to embrace their parents. They were silent for who knows how long, reminiscing, wondering, weeping, smiling. That small being had indeed directly affected their family.

* * *

"My boys!"

Fugaku embraced the twins tightly and they grinned at him, going over to hug Hiashi afterwards, who ruffled their hair. "We're so proud of you two."

"I hope you're all this happy when I graduate in the future, too!" Hanabi's daughter, born almost a decade after the twins, was small and fierce, always trying to one-up her older cousins. They laughed, picking up their younger cousin and tossing her up, causing her to squeal with delight. Hanabi laughed, her husband placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. She had gotten married when the twins were barely of school age.

Sasuke scolded the boys, telling them to be careful with their cousin, although the three of them ignored him. He had a soft spot for his niece, perhaps because he had no daughters and because he had never grown up with a sister. The pre-teen loved Sasuke and idolized him, to her mother's annoyance. Hinata giggled, poking Sasuke in the ribs. He grunted. "Hey, I had a broken rib there, you know."

"That was a long time ago!" Hinata protested, giggling when Sasuke pressed a kiss to her forehead, his long hair tickling her nose. "Your hair is getting longer."

Hinata frowned at him. "Have you seen yours? You haven't cut it in so long!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm just teasing. I like your hair, short or long." Hinata smiled at him and accepted his embrace before Fugaku called them over to the dining area to eat.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Yesterday when the boys were talking to our baby...you wept."

Sasuke turned to face his wife, reaching out and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

Hinata shook her head. "It's just...it made me so happy, but sad at the same time. I remembered the pain I felt after our baby died and a part of me still hurts sometimes when I think about it."

Sasuke nodded, draping an arm over her as she inched closer to him. "That's how I was feeling. A part of me still hurts when I think about our child, but when the boys said that today...I felt almost as if the pain was dissipating."

"Yes! That's exactly how I felt."

They lay in silence for a few minutes until Sasuke sat up. "Boys, I know you're there."

"How!?" The youngest opened the door, his older brother practically tumbling over him. Hinata sat up, surprised. "What are you two doing?"

"W-We heard you two talking and we thought you might have been upset with us about what we said yesterday…" The eldest averted his eyes.

"We're sorry for eavesdropping, Papa."

Sasuke stood up and walked over to his sons. They were the same age as him when he married Hinata, yet they acted like children sometimes. Perhaps he and his wife had spoiled them too much.

No. They would never regret dedicating their time to their sons. They had gone through the loss of a child, and it only made them love and hold the twins dear to their hearts. Sasuke pulled them into an embrace, surprising both of them and Hinata.

"We could never be upset at what you said." and then, "I want you to know how proud we are of you and how much we love you."

Hinata stood up as well, going over to embrace her sons as well. "The baby would've loved you two."

This made them get teary-eyed and they hugged the couple tightly.

Sasuke and Hinata's love had indeed blossomed, and their baby had been the water from a watering pot, gentle and soothing, nourishing their love blossom and prompting it to bloom beautifully.

END.

* * *

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING LOVE BLOSSOM! I am so happy that I finally finished this fanfiction and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know that some parts were difficult to get through, especially for those who have gone through similar pain that Hinata and Sasuke experience in this story. It was one of my absolute favorite fanfictions to write, and I am glad I was able to tell the story of two people very close to me in real life through one of my favorite pairings. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_


End file.
